El Mundo A Nuestra Manera
by InOuji
Summary: Universo Alterno Escolar: Misa llega a Tokio y conoce a cinco chicos que con el paso de los días se vuelven sus amigos cada quien tiene un problema a superar y seguir con sus vidas viviendo juntos muchas aventuras y desaventuras durante en sus vidas como jovenes estudiantes.
1. Cinco caras de la realidad y una nueva

**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Cinco caras de la realidad y una nueva.**

**.**

* * *

**08 septiembre.**

El verano se va poco a poco, aunque todavía se puede sentir el calor en mediodía. Algunas hojas caen al suelo. El país del sol naciente se prepara para recibir el otoño y el movimiento de las ramas causaron ruido por el fresco viento de la mañana, brindando un momento agradable, el aire jugueteo con el cabello desordenado de Elle Coild o conocido también como Ryuzaki quien se encuentra jugando en su celular así ignorando su entorno, aun no inicia las clases por lo temprano que es aún por lo cual no hay mucha gente en las instalaciones de To-Oh high school international. Por el momento, el ambiente perfecto por el silencio, en su opinión. Mantiene su atención en el videojuego como todo un obseso del mundo geek, o alguna tontería de ese estilo. El adolescente pelinegro agarra una goma azucarada cada vez que piensa en el siguiente movimiento. Cualquiera que esté aterrado por estar solo en un lugar tan grande como To-Ho, una preparatoria internacional, aunque para él es más aterrador cuando hay mucha gente. Escuchó pasos por el pasillo, estos cada vez se acercaban; supuso que los demás empiecen a llegar.

—¡Al fin llegué! — Escuchó el grito molesto de una chica con un japonés fluido. La chica primero creyó que se había confundido de edificio y no se había dado cuenta que la escuela aún seguía medio vacía, es que en el área principal no está del todo solamente.

Abrió su mochila en busca de la carpeta donde tiene guardado algunos papeles.

Llegó temprano. El pelinegro miró por un momento a la chica, solo pedía al cielo pasar desapercibido, siguió en lo suyo.

Por lo tanto, Misa estaba segura de lo que había guardado antes de salir, tenía su mano a la cara al darse cuenta de que no era así y estaba segura de esa hora era la entrada, como en su antigua escuela.

Llegó temprano. Lo cual es raro, por lo general siempre es al revés.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Buscó su celular, pero antes revisó la placa plateada de la puerta, marcaba el "302" y la guardia le indicó dónde queda el edificio de los del último grado, no estaba seguro si estaba allí o no. De reojo notó que a su lado izquierdo había alguien. Al principio específicamente miedo al ver un tipo tan pálido y sentado de una manera extraña, no es algo que haya visto antes, como toda la chica detallista que la característica, notó los rasgos de aquel joven, no parece ser japonés, desde que supo que había sido aceptada en la escuela internacional comenzó a hacerse la idea de que encontraría con extranjeros. Al chico se le dejó demasiado entretenido.

Así que, no perdí más el tiempo y mejor se aventuró a hablarle.

Caminó despacio hacia él, trató de sonreír un poco.

—Oye tú, el guardia de la entrada me dijo que este es el edificio de los últimos grados, ¿Cuál es el aula de 3A? - Cuestionó. Sabía inglés, pero no era experta en el idioma, en su opinión se defiende por lo poco que sabe, es más esperado que el chico le haya entendido, no imaginó que él también entendía el japonés.

Las plegarias del joven Coild parecieron ser rechazadas por el universo o el ser supremo, como sea. Resignado con frecuencia la mirada, ahora ya para escanear la apariencia de la chica, por su pregunta llegó a la conclusión de que es nueva en el Instituto, no dejó pasar por alto la manera gótica que la rubia estaba vestida, después de todo no usar un uniforme que no sea el de educación física.

Realmente odio el hecho de olvidar sus audífonos en casa.

—302… se supone que cuando metes tus papeles aquí te dan un documento llamado "horario" ahí viene el número de aula.

Esa fue su respuesta. Aquel extraño chico resultó hablar en su idioma, pero le molestó un poco la manera grosera de responder.

—Se me olvidó, es que salí con prisa— Le dio vergüenza que sonrió incómoda, tuvo razón, aunque frente a él no lo va a admitir.

Dejó de hacer contacto visual y solo rodo los ojos, antes de que ella dijera algo más se tuvo del rincón no deseado arriesgarse de que ella le hiciera plática.

Caminó dejándola sola e ingresando al salón de clases que curiosamente era el mismo que le especificó momentos atrás. Por lo tanto, la chica se indignó por el comportamiento del chico raro.

—Cara de rana — Murmuró para sí misma.

Ahora sí reviso la hora en su celular. Iba a preguntarle algo más, pero se arrepintió en el momento. No volverá arriesgarse a que el tipo vuelva a contestarle de manera tan grosera.

Aunque su apariencia tenía la atención de la chica, él posee un aura de misterio del cual le agrada.

Una vez que Ryuzaki ya estaba adentro del salón, se sentó en un pupitre al azar un poco alejado del escritorio de algún docente.

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido de un fierro siendo arrastrado entre el piso.

¡Ya es el colmo! Definitivamente la tranquilidad ha terminado.

—Con que tienes una nueva amiga, eh — Sabía de quién se escucha, desgraciadamente también tiene que escucharlo en casa, se trata de Beyond Coild, su hermano mayor, solo por cuatro meses de diferencia. —¿Quién es? de cuando acá te socializas, sin mí.

—¡don't know! Pregúntale tú y nunca he necesitado de tu ayuda.

Respondió y quitó el juego.

B, como así lo encontraron, fue a sentarse en la butaca de atrás.

—Respuesta incorrecta.

Por parte del morocho mejor se resignó al no tener paz por ningún lado.

La verdad es que es lo que la gente cree porque hay diferencias entre ellos. Por ejemplo, más allá de ligeramente más alto que L, ese es el detalle principal para poder identificarlos cuando están a espaldas, aunque tal vez nunca lleguen a saber porque según son parecidos ya que entre ellos dos notan diferencias.

Con el paso de los años ha aprendido a sobrellevarlo.

—Espero que no me hayas seguido, quiero pensar que apenas llegaste. —B Ladeo de la cabeza de negación, a veces le llega a espantar la actitud de su casi hermano, mejor decidido salir del salón.

Pero antes buscó algo en la mochila.

—Los dejaste en el comedor pedazo de genio. — Le entregó lo que en momentos atrás deseó. Estiró el brazo para dejar lo que le pertenece al otro en la mesa de madera de la butaca.

Rápido agarró sus adorados auriculares para irse a sé.

"Ah orale, gracias y de nada".

—De perdido un gracias, idiota.

—Si, como sea B.

Bueno, el chico menor nunca agradece nada. Dejó sus cosas ahí mismo y optó por salir a esperar la hora de entrada o ir a caminar por el lugar mientras hace tiempo.

Al poco tiempo los salones del pasillo del segundo piso comenzaron a llenarse de estudiantes.

Algunos chicos de la clase se ponían al tanto de los días de vacaciones o algunos preferían esperar afuera. Había quienes estaban escuchando música estilo indie a volumen alto.

Misora agradeció y exhalo de alivio al ver que no había llegado el profesor, fue un rayo de suerte porque siempre estaba en su horario venía el nombre de quien va a enseñar la asignatura, y por eso decían que suelen llegar más temprano para comenzar con la clase antes de tiempo. Entrecerró la puerta.

—¡Misora-san! —Saludo un alegre chico— Es un gusto volverte a ver.

La chica Misora saludó.

El chico le hizo señalando, sugiriendo que tome asiento a un lado de él.

—Pero si ayer nos reunimos con todos — Recordó. Puso sus cosas en el pupitre de delante.

Matsuda sonrió de manera torpe, sabe que jamás podría tener una oportunidad con ella por lo que hace tiempo mejor se resignó ahora que lo piensa es mejor tenerla de amiga, salió de su modo pensativo y notó que ella sacó de su mochila un plato hondo y otras cosas como una bolsita de cereal, una cuchara, una pequeña botella de leche.

No alcancé a desayunar.

— Se justificó al ver la expresión de su amigo, mientras ella preparaba su desayuno.

Algunos voltearon a ver tal escena extraña así que ella sola prefirió ignorar las miradas.

—Pero..no se puede comer dentro del salón — Titubeo— Bueno, no importa. El joven mejor se puso a divagar con la mirada hasta que se detuvo en cierta nueva chica, le pareció extraño que haya una nueva en pleno tercer año, vio que ella se encuentra sola, los demás ignoraban su presencia. Según lo que pudo notar es que ella se encuentra aburrida mientras ve algo en su celular.

—Oye ... —Al tener la atención de la chica hizo un ademán que ella volteara hacia donde había visto a la chica rubia.

—¿Quién es? —La miró rápidamente antes de que sus miradas chocaran

Touta encogió los hombros haciendo saber que no tenía la mínima idea.

Iban a continuar con la plática hasta que Takada hizo acto de presencia, el ambiente se tensó un poco cuando pasó a un lado de ellos dos.

A Misora le daba incomodidad verla, fueron mejores amigas en la infancia y ahora son dos desconocidas, ambas se alejaron desde que la familia de Kyomi tomó posesión de una de las familias más adineradas del país. Ella se alejó cuando más la necesitaba, cuando su hermana murió, hace mucho tiempo que eso ya no dolían, o eso quiere creer.

Le costó aceptar que aquella amistad terminó, realmente nunca supo bien los motivos, pero tampoco iba ir a rogarle. Ese comportamiento no es lo normal por parte de Misora.

A veces se preguntaba qué sería si en el presente aún se seguirán hablando.

—Supongo que alguien debería hablarle—Su amigo habló para romper la tensión y volver al tema anterior. Naomi salió de sus pensamientos.

—Ve a saber tu porque fue transferida aquí en último año—Comentó escéptica.

—Parece agradable, además que tipo de secreto tendría.

—Bueno ¿Acaso no recuerdas el verano pasado? —Miro a los lados y le susurro. —Entre toda la clase tiramos un cadáver al río, fuera de broma, me recuerda a Grace.

Al terminar de hablar comió de su cereal.

—¿Somos nosotros los malos? ... si el recuerdo, esa chica si estaba loca en la realidad. — Puso una cara de confusión.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta ...— Pego la cuchara a sus labios como recordando algo—El año pasado la profesora Ocultar dijo que somos la peor clase de toda la generación.

Trató de ya no comentar nada más de la antigua compañera quien en su momento puso patas arriba la vida de los chicos.

—¡Hola, todos saluden! —Saludo una castaña de origen británico

Ambos chicos saludan a otra integrante del clan, así es como han nombrado el séquito o también conocido como el equipo de los monstruos.

El equipo terminó por completo con la llegada de dos chicos casi parecidos físicamente. Las cosas con ellos son así; nunca se aburrirán del uno al otro, todo lo que viven juntos siempre es digno de recordar, para L le ocurrió mucho tiempo en problemas del hecho de convivir con chicos de su edad o más bien él ya está acostumbrado a ellos. Le gusta cómo es que las situaciones se tornaban con Misora Naomi, Matsuda Touta, Lisa Lindal y, por último, aunque no lo acepte abiertamente también Beyond también es parte de las personas anécdotas.

A pesar de las peleas, siempre terminaban riendo e ignorando los malos momentos. Cada uno mantiene una personalidad muy marcada ya veces llega a cuestionarse en cómo es que han logrado congeniar, Antes eran más, como toda convivencia no siempre quedan las mismas personas con quienes tenían el principio, poco a poco fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar ellos cinco y eso está bien como debería ser.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? —Cuestionó. Ignoró el hecho de que la otra chica se encuentra comiendo en el salón.

—Hay una desconocida a tres asientos a mi lado — Respondió Matsuda.

—Me trae un deja vu.— B Terció en la conversación.

—Tal vez Grace regresó transformada en otra. Y más loca que nunca— Bromeó la chica de cabello oscuro.

Por otro lado, Amane Misa observaba a sus compañeros de clase y de vez en cuando miraba su celular, pero aun así estaba aburrida por el hecho de estar sola.

—Todos ya tienen sus amistades hechas— Pensó mientras recargaba su mentón en la palma de su mano.

Su primer día realmente estaba aburrido y eso que apenas comienza. Realmente espera que pase algo.

Sí, esa escuela es interesante sin embargo al no conocer a nadie es lo que le aburre.

Una dulce voz femenina el trajo de regreso a la realidad.

—Ehm ... veo que eres nueva por aquí

La británica le dedicó una de esas sonrisas amigables, se le da en darle la bienvenida a los demás. A la japonesa le dijo genial que al fin alguien la haya notado después de todo.

—Mi nombre es Amane Misa —Hizo la típica reverencia tradicional del país asiático— Me han transferido aquí, ya que estoy mudando a esta ciudad.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lisa Lindal pero puedes llamarme Linda — El saludo de mano también haciendo la misma reverencia.

Las primeras clases antes del receso solo fueron presentaciones de los maestros y por supuesto también de los nuevos integrantes de la clase A. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo profesora de la segunda clase se distraía.

Ambas caminaron hacia la primera fila de la entrada al salón.

—Chicos — Llamó la atención de ellos — Ella es Amane Misa.

Lisa, es ese tipo de chica, quien le habla a cualquier persona. Socializar con las demás personas siempre ha sido su fuerte, aunque también ese rasgo de su personalidad a veces trae problemas.

Confía demasiado rápido en los demás.

Alentó a que ella se acercara un poco más.

Por lo tanto, la rubia reconoció al chico de hace unas horas así que mejor lo ignoró además de que él de inmediato la dejo de mirar por un momento. A sus adentros tenía que admitir que de alguna manera el chico le tenía la atención.

Lo misterioso le llama la atención, y él, es misterioso.

Analizado a cada uno de los amigos de la chica, le parecían intimidantes ya que ellos mantenían una seriedad en sus rostros, no podía comprender porque actúan de esa manera, incluso aquel raro al parecer se animó analizarla después de todo.

—Hola soy Amane Misa, vengo desde Osaka, es un gusto conocerlos— Terminó de presentarse.

Ni aun así ellos cambian de expresión a excepción del chico de mechones oscuros que le cuelgan en el ojo derecho quien hizo un movimiento de mano de forma de saludo amigable, eso es el ánimo. En ese momento la única chica de ese grupo se tratará de su asiento con la intención de acercarse.

—¿Te puedo llamar Misa-Misa? —Matsuda se puso de pie para saludarla muy animado. — Soy Matsuda Touta.

—Y bien, a mí me puedes decir —Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz masculina muy cerca de su oído y de repente.

Dio un vistazo al dueño de aquella profunda voz y se asustó por ver el peculiar color de ojos del chico, soltó un nivel de grito y se fue a un escondite detrás de Lisa.

¿Qué viene esa reacción? —Divago tranquilo, en realidad ya está acostumbrado a que las personas reaccionen de esa forma.

—El color de tus ojos ... ¿Es real? —Pregunté asomándose por el hombro de la chica.

Él solo sospechó que puede ser de la misma pregunta que siempre suele ser desde que tiene uso de razón.

—Qué importa, como dije, puedes llamarme B — Miró a su casi hermano— Y ese de ahí es ...

—Ryuzaki — Interrumpió, no es su verdadero nombre, cada vez que conocía a alguien siempre da ese alias, su nombre de pila era como regalar algo significativo.

Además, Ryuzaki fue un personaje que interpretó en una obra de teatro, su primer personaje, una verdad.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de alejarse del lugar realmente no le apetece socializar con alguien nuevo, cuando ellos le presentaron a alguien nuevo, una sensación de fastidio quirúrgico en él. Es que, ¿Qué sentido tiene ?, jamás lo comprenderá.

Así que mejor procedimiento alejarse de ahí.

—No le hagas caso —Explicó Misora— No es de socializar en realidad.

Fijó la mirada hacia la salida del salón. Linda le dijo algo a Naomi al oído.

Saliendo de bromas, Misa le daba desconfianza de cierta manera, le recordaba a otra chica que estaba con ellos en el clan.

—Me llamó Misora Naomi— Trató de no sonar escéptica.

Sabía que es tonto comparar el presente con el pasado, es como auto sabotearse. El timbre de voz de la nueva chica es algo que le recuerda a ella, quizás también a L. ¿La razón del porqué evita alejarse? Misora miró a Linda, la castaña supuso que de alguna manera su mejor amiga le estaba recriminando por lo que mostró y su intención de unirla al clan.

—Iré a ver a dónde se fue. —B mejor que nadie entendió la situación.

—De seguro va a ir a alimentar a los gatos.

Más allá de le dio la razón a la castaña.

No lo dudo.

—Quiero ir—Matsuda se unió al chico inglés. También queríamos preguntarle una duda que tenía sobre él.

¿Hay gatos en el instituto?

—Si, por una extraña razón— Contestó Lisa — Se volvieron las mascotas de todos los estudiantes, Son 4 gatos.

Jamás lo perdió imaginado. No es algo que se ve todos los días, sí que esa escuela

era extraña y muy diferente, y eso le agrada.

—Tranquila si eso te disgusta, hay un control con ellos.

Aclaró Misora al notar la seriedad de la rubia.

Olvidando lo anterior, ellas la invitaron a pasar el receso con ellas lo cual la chica aceptó gustosa, al fin no estaría sola el resto del día. Al final terminó sola con Linda, ya que Naomi no soportó por la incomodidad. Así que mejor recientemente terminar un apunte de la clase reciente.

Por un momento Misa se sumió en sus pensamientos, recordando el día sábado cuando llegó por primera vez en su nuevo hogar, la razón de la mudanza es que padre e hija necesitan iniciar de cero, pero nada será lo mismo, su mamá ya no está.

Han pasado ocho meses desde aquella tarde cuando fue hacer la despensa en el supermercado y ya no volvió porque murió en el asalto.

—De todas las preparatorias de Tokio ¿Porque aquí? — La pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos, en su opinión suena de dos formas: como reclamo o pregunta casual.

Tal vez se encuentra muy susceptible que llega a ofenderse con mucha facilidad. Realmente la pregunta de Naomi fue elaborada por curiosidad, muy alejada de la supuesta verdad de Misa.

Eso sería raro para alguien que conozca bien a la chica, pues no es tan racional para confrontar cuando la insultan.

—Vivo cerca de aquí—. Concurso seguro de sí mismo o al menos trató.

Naomi arqueo una ceja, detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró a los ojos, la mirada de esa chica sí la hace sentir intimidada

Después de clases ellos permanecerán por ir al parque para pasar el rato.

Cambiar de escuela y ciudad al final no fue tan mala idea. Aquel séquito hace ya no sentirse sola, por parte de Linda y Matsuda la compañía es real, el de los demás es simple cortesía.

Las clases del primer día terminaron. Fueron al lugar donde acordaron, Misa le envió un mensaje a su padre de que iba a tardar en llegar a casa; L mejor considerado irse, lo mismo pasó con B pero después aceptó quedarse al saber que Naomi se quedaría también, ya no era un secreto de la atracción que tiene con la joven japonesa. Misa pudo darse cuenta del interés del chico hizo su compañera. Durante las clases no dejo de admirarla como una hermana mayor, deseaba ser tan inteligente como ella y tan hermosa como ella. Les platico un poco sobre su vida en Osaka, omitiendo por el momento el terrible suceso de hace meses. Trató de evadir el tema de sus padres, tampoco ella les hizo alguna pregunta relacionada con la familia, una excepción de Matsuda, aquel apellido es tan conocido en todo el país, Jamás imaginó que el hijo del gran Matsuda Daichi,

Antes de que el tema se centra más, Más allá de cambios de conversación.

—Es verdad, los padres de Naomi tienen una cafetería. Es muy recomendado—Siguió Linda, ella comprendía el momento.

Ya se estaban metiendo en algo sensible.

Touta se lo agradeció. Es tan doloroso, por suerte en internet, periódicos o revistas no se pueden encontrar muchos detalles, solo lo esencial. La familia se había hecho a cargo sobre qué solo se habla del problema principal y no los que sucedían cuando la prensa no está cerca.

—Dales mis respetos. Un día de estos iré

—Gracias—La vio sonreír.

Creyó que no lo hizo. Por parte de Lisa deseaba en que no preguntara por qué ha estado viviendo en Japón.

Al igual que pusieron al tanto de cómo es la relación entre compañeros de clase, lo que se permite o no en el instituto, actividades, y las clases extracurriculares.

A Misa le interesó el taller de fotografía.

Poco a poco todos se fueron yendo, la mayoría acordó regresar a casa antes de la cena.

Lo bueno es que no estará solo el resto de su último año y lo malo es que odiaba cuando el día termina porque su mente desde ese día está mil por hora causando insomnio, no había noche que despertará llorando. La mayoría de las personas siempre la han catalogado como alguien no tan inteligente, como si ella fuera capaz de darse cuenta de las cosas. Tuvo el presentimiento de que pesar de la forma de actuar de ellos, porque en el fondo no parecen ser malas personas, si fuera necesario, ella podría defender porque son sus nuevos amigos, o cuestionarios trata de pensar en positivo.

No todo es malo, es lo que siempre se dice.

.-

Al día siguiente, Uehara Kyoko nunca pensó en que algún día tenía que declarar su amor por el chico de la clase A , último año, última oportunidad para hacer lo que siempre ha querido hacer. Mantenía la esperanza de que este no la rechazara.

Todos los días procuraba espiarlo, ya era una rutina para ella desde el primer año. Espera con muchas ansias la hora del receso. Después de mucho tiempo por fin tomó la decisión de arriesgarse y hacerle saber sus sentimientos.

El timbre sonó: la hora había llegado, se apresuró en guardar sus cosas lo más rápido y después salir.

Antes de todo, sacó una hoja doblada, ya al tener listo todo por fin salió.

Ryuzaki se puso sus auriculares color azul marino que en el centro de cada auricular tiene un diseño de fondo negro con una L gótica color blanco, cualquiera que piense que es un adicto por escuchar música ya que la mayoría de las veces siempre los lleva puestos, pero La realidad es que era su manera de evitar a los demás, aunque rara vez realmente escuchaba música.

Y sí que le salía bien ese método pues nadie se le acercaba.

Los nervios de la chica aumentaron al verlo, la realidad de la joven es muy difícil de intercambiar algunas palabras, vio que Matsuda y más allá se acercaron, pero no les hice caso alguno.

Era ahora o nunca, así que mejor camino para alcanzarlos.

—¡Hey !, Elle — se interpuso delante de ellos provocando las miradas curiosas de los otros pelinegros, ella extendió los brazos con el propósito de darle la carta.

Medio instituto contempla con cierta curiosidad la escena. Las que serán ser amigas de la chica quedarán boquiabiertas.

Cerró los ojos, le dio pena ver la reacción del chico que le gusta, los abrió y se dio cuenta que Elle la ignoró por completo ya que aun así siguió su camino.

Y antes de que se alejara más, lo dijo finalmente

"Me gustas por lo menos lee la carta que te escribí" al fin lo había dicho. El pelinegro se detuvo, se quitó los audífonos y fijó su mirada a ella cosa que cohíbe a la pobre chica.

"No me interesa, no quiero leer tu carta". A su manera la rechazó dejando boquiabierto a Matsuda y un corazón roto de Kyoko. La joven bajó la mirada por la pena, también porque fue vergonzoso. Las mismas chicas se acercaron rápido auxiliando a la amiga.

—Fuiste algo cruel con ella — Consideró que no estaba de acuerdo con el poco tacto que tenía con todo el mundo.

Como siempre su amigo Matsuda parece estar más preocupado con lo que piensan o sentir los demás.

—Es mejor que lo sepa. — Fue lo único que respondió.

Los tres siguieron caminando hasta que Elle recibió un golpe en la espalda. Sea quien haya sido no lo dejaría pasar, ese día, no se verá de buen humor, volteó y se encontró frente a frente con Amane que vio toda la escena, indignada en cambio él no demostró expresión alguna.

—¡Eres un desalmado! —Misa le aventó una bola de papel, Más allá de sonrió divertido — No eres un chico atractivo que digamos y te das el gusto de rechazar a la única que se fijó en ti.

Matsuda soltó una risa nerviosa así contagiando al de ojos rojizos que al igual que su amigo se le hizo divertida la escena.

Sus facciones cambiaron a un gesto sorprendido quién se creía ella para reclamarle y además por algo tan insignificante.

No tengo porque dar explicaciones de alguna forma, aunque me haya comportado amable aun así le hubiera dolido el rechazo.

Sentía como si en las palabras perdidas se escondía la palabra "Tonta" no había esperado la respuesta de su compañero, la había dejado sin palabras.

—Por lo menos discúlpate c ...

—Solo no te metas donde no te importa —mordió su propio pulgar sin dejar de observar, él y los otros dos la dejaron ahí sola.

Jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien tan frío como ese chico raro.

—Bueno creo que ya hay que irnos— El ambiente se volvió tenso así que Touta rompió el pequeño silencio que se hizo.

Ese zombi tiene serios problemas para sentir empatía hacia el prójimo.

Pero que se le puede hacer en realidad.

Las siguientes clases resultan fáciles para la mayoría de la clase A. Y ese mismo día anuncian los días de exámenes, también no faltan los típicos debates de los dos genios de la clase como también la competencia de quienes responden correctamente tanto que al final los profesores terminaban por ignorar y preguntaban a alguien más.

Metodología es una de las materias en que la mayoría de los alumnos odian aparte de filosofía. La mayoría hacia la lucha para no quedarse dormido, hasta que de la nada a B se le ocurre quitarse la camisa, se puso a bailar una canción de idioma coreano, la música venía del celular de una de las chicas de atrás. Se puso de acuerdo durante el receso para hacer ese acto, cosa que despertó a todos del aburrimiento.

Fue divertido hasta que lo sacaron del salón. Ni siquiera se molestó en justificarse, no le dijeron una sola vez, agarró sus cosas.

La profesora se había molestado.

—¡Adiós, amor mío! —Dramatizo antes de irse causando la risa de algunos.

—¡No me dejes! —Matsuda también se unió al drama—Esto es aburrido sin ti.

También el joven Touta fue sacado del aula. Faltaba otra media hora más para que la próxima clase empiece.

Quisieron en ir a un molestar a los de primer semestre sin que L se diese cuenta, los aviones fueron frustrados cuando el susodicho apareció, según, él salió por su propia cuenta, la verdad es que el joven Ryuzaki se puso a cuestionar sobre qué importancia filosofía en sus vidas. Lo sabía, pero se tenía aburrido de todas las maneras.

Ningún chico menor que ellos fue molestado ese día.

Tal vez sabía lo que iban hacer una vez que estuvieran libres.

Quien sabe, quizás y en verdad se aburrió ahí adentro. L jamás abandonaría una clase así sin motivo alguno.

Además de que le afecta si también ha llegado a hacer lo mismo cuando se aburre de sus días.

Kyoko decidió una gran decepción por el chico que la rechazo frente a todos. Esto no lo dejaría pasar, ya sé las reparaciones para solucionar la vida imposible o al menos darle un escarmiento.

Ingresó a su salón cuando desaparecieron de su vista.

Ese mismo día en la tarde el quinteto se reunió en la casa de Misora para hacer la tarea, o lo que pensaba hacer antes de terminar jugando con barajas.

Total, no es mucho que hacer. El aburrimiento fue más fuerte que ellos sin embargo tienen todo bajo control.

—Ya me aburrí. Mejor hay que ver una porno: más allá de aventó las cartas que le quedaban.

No, recuerda lo que estuvo en el punto de detención en el segundo semestre. Naomi fue quien demostró desacuerdo con la idea.

Aquella tarde los chicos pasaron el fin de semana en el apartamento de Linda aprovechando de sus padres no estaban en casa. Todo normal hasta que poco a poco los adolescentes se aburrieron de ver videos por internet y terminan vagando por sitios web para adultos. Dejar a solas cinco adolescentes en una casa sin un adulto pueden cambiar cosas tan alocadas dejando una experiencia más que recordar; si no fuera porque el matrimonio Lindal llegó justo a tiempo a casa interrumpiendo el juego. Desde ese día las cosas se pusieron incómodas después, aunque con el tiempo fueron ignorando lo que estaba por pasar.

—Las dos nos iban tener para ustedes solas — Beyond se recostó en el sofá— Las hormonas nos estaban controlando

—Les confieso que yo me quede con las ganas —Para la castaña fue un alivio sacar ese detalle a la luz. —A mi antes me gustaba L.

—Solo faltaba a que lo admitieras, era demasiado obvio—Comentó Misora. Al parecer ha llegado el momento de las confesiones.

—Incluso hasta para mí fue muy obvio.

Por Naomi concordaron con Matsuda.

Linda consideró vergüenza y miró de reojo al chico que antes le atraía.

¿Y por qué yo?

Los demás también se preguntan del porqué, era una duda que tenían, no es la primera chica que ha confesado tener ese tipo de interés hacia el chico desaliñado.

En especial L quien tenía el conocimiento de que no es un chico atractivo, lo que sucedió con esa tal Kyoko, realmente para el chico que resultó difícil imaginarse teniendo una relación amorosa con alguna chica. Esa idea no está en sus planes en hacerse realidad.

—Bueno… la verdad porque eres muy inteligente —Dudó en seguir dando respuesta —Luego me di cuenta de que en realidad es admiración lo que siento por tí.

—Ya— Al ver que la chica no iba a decir algo más, L ya tenía una pista. Miró las cartas como si se hubiera ido en trance para analizar la información o haciendo una nota mental.

—A mi antes me gustaban las dos— Ahora Matsuda tenía la atención de sus amigos.

No es novedad, sueles enamorarte muy fácil. —Lisa de alguna manera lo sospechaba sólo era cuestión de que se lo confirmara.

No se incomodó hablar de ese tema en ese momento.

—A mí me gustaba L también— El de ojos carmesí bromeo logrando el susodicho lo mirara confundido. El alcalde de los dos comenzó a repetir por la reacción que logró sacar. De acuerdo, ya que todos confesaron y entramos en confianza, yo digo: Beso de cinco o que.

Para B podía ser una oportunidad para besar a Misora.

—Que va, estás loco, claro que no. —L no dudó en rechazar. —¿A quién de los tres le gusta la chica nueva? —Linda divago.

—Esta bonita a lo mejor y si me gusta—Matsuda rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—A mí la verdad no me agrada.

Misora por alguna extraña razón, miedo en saber la respuesta de Más allá, así que de alguna manera tenía que evitar la respuesta, algo que decía que va a doler, que sentiría un golpe bajo. Lo hizo, trato de no ver tan obvia, pero para el cumpleaños no pasó desapercibido la actitud de la chica, pues hace tiempo que la ha estudiado cada gesto de ella.

Abandonaron el juego para ya concluir con la tarea antes de que anocheciera.

—Además que atrevida esa vez ¿Qué tal? —Decía Matsuda cambiando de conversación

—Como que es media rara, verdad— Seguía Linda, le dio un sorbo de la bebida servido en vaso.

—Ya no hay que hablar de ella, no más distracciones por favor que ya quiero terminar.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y mejor deciden dejar de perder el tiempo.

* * *

_**Reescrito en abril del 2020**_

_**N / A: ¡Por primera vez dejaré una nota de autor y no borrarla después!**_

_**La historia no ha cambiado nada esto lo aclaro para los lectores antiguos, la temática es la misma coincidencia y algunas palabras, diálogos y escenas como también añadí cosas nuevas. Gracias por el apoyo y doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, espero que les guste la historia. se les agradece el apoyo, especialmente a AndreAlvM, Proxy57, Hariza-kun, Paojelly, Ama Lawliet Amane, MattNoark, Cherry Love Fanfiction y KandraK.**_

_**Aparte me ha vuelto a emocionar escribir este fanfic.**_

_**Adios!**_


	2. Historia

**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Historia**

**.**

* * *

El primer día del fin de semana fue corto para su parecer.

Miraba indecisa la página web de una universidad de Brighton. Tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de tramitar su solicitud para conseguir una beca, que próximamente abrirá una convocatoria para nuevos alumnos o quienes quieran hacer un intercambio.

Significa regresar a Inglaterra, en la tierra que la vio nacer y pasó gran parte de su vida.

¿Aún se sentía lista para volver?, a pesar de que ya tenía mucho de haber "escapado", aunque en realidad no tiene nada que ver porque solo quedan los recuerdos de cuando vivía en Winchester, no volvería precisamente ahí si iba a esa universidad ni sus padres se verían obligados regresar ¿O sí?

Ahí estaba también una de las carreras en la cual quería estudiar después de la preparatoria, realmente no tenía ningún problema por estudiar en Japón, algo en ella quería volver a esos aires de Europa.

No mentiría ni mucho menos a ella misma porque eso es imposible: extraña su vida allá, la vida no ha sido sencilla para ella, el motivo del porque está en el país oriental es gracias a su tía materna, no estaba ahí porque haya sido su sueño vivir ahí. Tuvo que escapar dejando atrás lo que ya conocía para empezar desde cero. Tal vez la razón es, por tanto, en teoría no están escapando de la ley, su familia solo quería dejar atrás todo el drama que los motivó salir del país.

Por su culpa.

Ahora se encontraba acostada en la cama en cualquier parte del mundo, dejó la Tablet a un lado y estiró sus brazos.

Tal vez su error le permitió conocer a otras personas. Diferentes a ella, con otro estilo de pensar. En verdad no todo ha sido malo después de todo, en su momento la vida le volvió a sonreír otra vez.

Una vez en su existencia quería dejar de cargar con una culpa que quizás nunca le perteneció, sus errores habrán tenido, todavía no puede comprender el propósito, aún estaba confuso. Ni siquiera entendía cuál es la lección en esa experiencia, siempre hay algo que aprender en cada problema, pero en esta, ni idea.

Ha llegado creer que no sabe con exactitud sobre qué fue lo que sucedió realmente.

A respuestas de las personas de a quienes les ha contado su historia es que en primera; que miedo y en segunda quizás es una señal de que debería tener cuidado con quienes hace amistades, algo le decía que hay algo más que sacar en su historia.

Como sea, de tanto pensar le dio hambre así que bajó a la cocina para comer yogurt de mango.

La vida sí que es tan misteriosa.

Sus papás todavía no regresaban del trabajo.

Por otra parte, ama su nueva vida. No se arrepentía de haber conocido a las personas que forman parte de su presente.

Ya tendrá otro día para volver a pensar su decisión de ir a Brighton o no.

Lisa Lindal sabía perfectamente que su vida en cualquier momento volverá a tomar un giro inesperado.

De vez en cuando extraña a Matt, el primer amor de su vida que tuvo un final trágico para el gusto de cualquiera.

—Lizzy, llegamos. Trajimos tu postre favorito — Se trata de sus padres que han llegado del trabajo del supermercado.

Los ha echado de menos durante el día.

—¡Voy! — Salió emocionada de la habitación para ver lo que le han traído.

-.-

"Hoy es el momento perfecto para cambiar" fue lo que escribió en su computadora. Llevó su mano al mentón y entorno la mirada a la calle que podía ver gracias al cristal de la cafetería, vio pasar a la gente y uno que otro carro.

Ese día le tocó trabajar, hace como una hora que terminó su turno laboral así que mejor decidió hacer parte de sus tareas ahí que al fin acabo el ambiente del lugar es tan relajante.

Ahora se encuentra escribiendo sus pensamientos en una hoja virtual mientras espera a que los empleados y primo terminan de acomodar el lugar preparándose para cerrar el negocio.

"La vida se va en un suspiro". Siguió escribiendo después de tener la idea, cuando terminaba de escribir un escrito, siempre lo envía al mismo correo donde llega a una bandeja de entrada, pero el mensaje jamás es abierto.

Nadie podrá responderle.

Jamás.

Sólo le hacía sentir bien, le gusta imaginar que alguien lo lee a pesar de todo.

En las tardes suele estar inspirada para contar su día.

Deseaba que ella estuviera en el mismo lugar en esos momentos, la extraña mucho tenía mucho que decirle, si tan sólo hubiera sabido que su hermana no estaría por mucho tiempo en su vida habría aprovechado más el tiempo para preguntarle cosas de la vida o hacer cosas juntas. Al menos habría tenido tiempo para despedirse de ella y digerir la situación.

Guarda con mucho cariño el tiempo que pasó junto con ella, cuando se fue, algunas personas decidieron alejarse de ella.

Takada, Por ejemplo. Hubo un punto que llegó a pensar que su vida terminó antes de comenzar a vivir.

Creyó que ya nada tenía sentido. Tanto que sus padres tuvieron que llevarla a un doctor para que les dijeran que su hija había desarrollado depresión, ellos ya sabían que algo así podría pasar con la niña menor de la familia.

"Nada ni nadie es para siempre". Y solo va a las terapias cada quince días.

Así su vida desde los doce cuando lo desarrolló después de que realmente ya no mostraba ningún interés de la vida.

¿Por qué? Algo en ella también se había ido también, el mundo se volvió un lugar extraño.

Ahora veía como su primo terminaba de acomodar la silla de la última mesa, este le hizo un ademán de que ya comenzará a guardar sus cosas porque ya era hora de irse.

Quitó la música de su laptop. Ya seguiría en su habitación, en comodidad de su cama, después guardó el archivo.

Ahora tiene diecisiete años, más vale que la vida finalmente tenga sentido y más ahora que estaba viviendo su último año de preparatoria; las ciencias de la comunicación parecen interesarle, realmente si se siente capaz de llevar esa carrera. Quería algo donde pueda trabajar en una editorial o un estilo así.

Los dos empleados se despidieron de los chicos, Blake sacó las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón, Naomi agarró el maletín de su portátil y su mochila.

Antes de salir volteó el letrero de abierto a cerrado.

—Hoy hiciste un buen trabajo, te felicito de verdad, mocosa. — Felicita Blake a su prima mientras caminan hacia sus respectivos hogares. Veía a su casi hermana toda apagada hablando del ánimo.

—Gracias…—Por suerte alcanzo a escucharla. — Hoy escribí una idea para un blog, en poco tiempo lo nuevo va a ser leer por internet ¿Puedes creerlo? Aunque yo seguiré prefiriendo leer una revista o libro físico.

El chico a veces no parece comprender de lo que ella dice, hasta le sorprende que a esa edad tenga un tema de conversación, en su tiempo no perdería el tiempo investigando esas cosas.

—Claro, la tecnología poco a poco va dominando al mundo.

—Ryuzaki dice que cuando menos se espera ya podríamos hasta usar aplicaciones en celular para pedir lo que queramos, un ejemplo: pedidos. O que en un futuro la ropa será inteligente.

—Ese chico mira pura ciencia ficción.

Nada está lejos de la realidad de un futuro ya no tan lejano.

-.-

Salió del baño de su habitación, la ducha después de un largo día es lo que más necesitaba al llegar a su casa.

Después de clases va a sus entrenamientos de básquet, en realidad le gusta el mundo de los deportes y leer artículos de moda.

Su habitación es su zona de confort, su mundo así que por eso es por lo que tenía la música puesta.

Touta Matsuda cree que su vida no tiene gracia como la de sus amigos o las personas que lo rodean.

Se secó su cabello y se puso la toalla alrededor de su nuca, agarró su celular para ver las notificaciones.

Sonrió cuando vio las novedades de su grupo favorito de música coreana, sacaron un nuevo álbum al parecer y eso le emocionaba.

Fue a su cajón para sacar una camisa. Después de ponerse la prenda otra vez fue a su celular, pero esta vez vería las publicaciones de sus amigos.

Algunos de fiesta.

Otros publican fotos de comida, algo muy de moda en el país.

Eran los que demuestran su amor por algún artista o algo.

Una gran variedad.

Eso le agrada.

Vio que su mejor amigo británico publicó un estado y rápidamente lo compartió.

Revisó las solicitudes de amistad para percatarse de que tenía una solicitud de la nueva chica: Misa. Por supuesto que la aceptó.

Aquella chica le llamó su atención, pasa lo mismo cada vez que conoce alguna chica, pero no dura mucho tiempo porque siempre termina desanimada porque cree que jamás será suficiente para alguien como también tiene la creencia que jamás será el mejor en algo.

Siempre ha creído que su existencia depende de las opiniones de los demás.

Su mayor temor son las opiniones de los demás.

Para el clan de los freaks él es como el alma de la fiesta, siempre le pone color al ambiente.

Elle dice que es tan inoportuno. Le gusta llevarse bien con todos, sabe que si mantiene su existencia ocupada no tendrá oportunidad para ver en su interior.

Apenas eran las siete de la tarde. Matsuda bostezo después de contestar el mensaje de Misa.

Misa-Misa como la ha llamado, él siempre tiene un mote para cada persona. Es su manera de demostrar que pueden confiar en él, también como parte de su personalidad.

Ese día se ha sentido tan emocionado por el inicio de último año y pronto se iría a la universidad o eso es lo que la sociedad y lo que mejor está visto, aunque en su realidad; no sabe qué hacer.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Por la hora sabe que debe ser la nana para avisar que ya es hora de la cena.

Saludó a la señora, antes que nada, como lo predijo, en efecto, hora de la cena.

Que aburrido.

Esperaba que su vida se ponga interesante de ahora en adelante.

Apagó la luz de su habitación para salir.

La vida del chico Matsuda a simple vista parece realizada. En sus tiempos libres cuando no es un estudiante él es como un emprendedor junto con sus mejores amigos de la infancia. El celular sonó y no dejó a que siguiera por lo que se limitó a contestar.

Fue a tomar lugar en una de las sillas del comedor, sus dos hermanos ahí se encontraban también esperando la cena.

Propuso responder con su mejor voz energético.

—¡Hola, Kazu-kun! Ya tengo la comisión de los boletos del concierto del otro fin de semana. — El platillo fue puesto en su lugar.

—¡Kazuki! Salúdalo de mi parte — Sugirió el hijo menor de los Matsuda, Yu suele llevarse bien con los amigos de su hermano mayor y Haruka, hermana de los dos tampoco se queda atrás.

.-.

—Saluda a mamá. — Seguía sintiéndose raro decir "mamá" a pesar de que la tuvo antes de ser adoptado pero la diferencia es que siempre recibía una bofetada cada vez que lo hacía.

Fueron tiempos oscuros.

Ryuzaki colgó la llamada con una tal Samantha. A pesar de la diferencia de edad siempre es un gusto hablar con ella, la televisión de la sala estaba encendida, sólo escuchaba el ruido del aparato. Agarró su tablet para seguir jugando el juego que dejó pendiente por las clases luego la repentina llamada de la chica.

Otra vez la misma persona le envía una petición para unirse al squad, por última vez lo vuelve a rechazar.

Ese tal "Mello" es tan insistente, ya vería la forma de conseguir el correo de la persona para enviarle un virus troyano ¿Por qué lo aceptaría? Si ni sabe quién es la persona que está detrás del nickname, prefiere que su squad esté integrado por jugadores que conoce en persona.

Revisó el avatar del jugador, vio el ranking y es muy bueno por lo visto. ¿y qué? No es para tanto, mejor score ha visto, recostó su cuerpo por completo. El gato, su mascota se subió encima de sus rodillas.

El pequeño felino comenzó a maullar así que supuso que ya tenía hambre o, como en todos los casos; sólo quiere atención. Dejo el dispositivo a un lado, la verdad es que ese gato es el motivo del cual se levanta todos los días de la cama, encontrar a ese gato es lo mejor que le ha pasado en su miserable vida después de todo ya sabía cómo cuidar una mascota, no cometiera el mismo error que cometió con su pez. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá para poder jugar con el gato.

Definitivamente quería atención. Fue a buscar comida para su compañero gatuno, de paso también debería buscar algo de comer.

Raymond no debe tardar en llegar del supermercado, en realidad odia los mariscos, si algo lo tiene harto de ese país es el sabor del mar.

Para su suerte es que no hay escasez del sabor a dulce. Y algo que agradece mucho es que acostumbran a beber té.

Elle dejó la comida en el plato del gato y no se lo pensó demasiado para sacar el melón picado que está en el refrigerador.

Ha llegado a creer que para el mundo sólo es un relleno más que ocupa espacio y oxígeno; no le encuentra sentido a su existencia, no es que esté deprimido, sólo que piensa que las personas son tan complicadas y él tan diferente que simplemente siente que sólo estorba. Todos parecen reaccionar a los estímulos de la vida ¿Pero él? ¿A poco él reaccionaría igual que una persona normal?

Hay pocas cosas que le hacen disfrutar de la vida aparte de los dulces, la competencia, el tenis, su mundo donde puede reflexionar en paz donde nadie aún ha tenido la capacidad de leer o escuchar lo que se piensa. Todo el mundo parece tener un motivo de existir, pero ¿Él tiene algún motivo?

Enterró el tenedor en el cuadro de melón que hay en el plato hondo y comenzó a comer.

Interesante cuestión que se planteó así mismo.

Disfrutó de la fruta.

.-.

Metió la última bolsa de despensa en la cajuela. Como cada semana, Beyond y su padre hacen las compras. Por lo general los hermanos son los que comúnmente van juntos pero ese día es diferente.

No le molesta en absoluto la compañía de su padre.

Por ese día se siente de buen humor por lo que no le molestaría que de pronto el hombre empiece a hacerle platica durante el camino.

Alzó la mirada al cielo. Ya se había hecho de noche y el aire se volvió agradable para una persona que le gusta el ambiente libre del calor y sudor. No comprendía a las personas que prefieren el calor, siempre ha creído que están más locos que él.

Desvío su vista hacía el resto del estacionamiento y los letreros en japonés e inglés, desde hace tiempo que se acostumbró a ver ese tipo de cosas, lo bueno de él es que es un chico que se adapta rápido a las situaciones, al ambiente y a otro estilo. Muy diferente a su hermano que parece vivir en su zona de confort.

La voz del hombre lo sacó de su trance, Raymond ya se había acostumbrado, de hecho, toda la familia Coild.

Abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás del auto.

Se puso un audífono y luego procedió a reproducir la canción pausada.

Visto desde una perspectiva ajena, pareciera estar desconectado de la realidad. Para las personas pasa por estar demasiado distraído, aunque así parece, en realidad es que en todo momento está al tanto de lo que sucede en realidad.

Miraba por la ventana, tiene una afición por viajar en auto porque siente que se relaja y los pensamientos se ordenan.

Un momento perfecto.

Oía la voz lejana de su papá, respondía en automático. Sin saber que este le pidió que cuando lleguen a casa él bajara las cosas y después acomodará todo lo comprado en sus respectivos lugares.

El viaje terminó, no duró nada como otras veces y es raro ya que viven en una ciudad que en las 24/7 siempre está llena de gente y de mucho tráfico. Padre e hijo bajaron del auto.

—Le diré a tu hermano que te ayude — ¿Pero ¿qué?, el adolescente lo miró como pidiendo respuestas.

Vio como el maldito sonrió de manera de burla, lo agarró totalmente desprevenido. Ahora podría decir que el tipo ya lo tenía muy calado; en cierta manera odia que alguien conozca sus puntos débiles, lo hacen sentirse vulnerable al mundo.

Atrapó las llaves y luego se dirigió a la parte de atrás para abrir la cajuela y comenzar a bajar las bolsas mientras esperaba la presencia de su hermano de cuatro meses menor que él.

Ryuzaki venía a pasos lentos. Como siempre, desde que lo conoce, no cambia en nada.

Misma expresión de no tener ganas de vivir.

—¡Mételes más nitro a tus pasos, cabron!

—Tranquilo, ¿Cuál es la prisa? —B respondió algo que sólo él mismo escuchó.

L agarró unas cuantas para llevárselas dentro del departamento.

—Estoy cansado.

.-.

Desde su ventana observa detenidamente la luna desde la ventana de su habitación — segundo piso— así es su nueva casa, sólo con dos pisos, genial para dos personas y no tres como lo fue la familia Amane. Un día para otro su vida cambió por completo, hace dos meses creyó que su vida ya estaba realizada.

Que nada malo podría suceder.

Creía que su vida jamás tendría altibajos. Que eso le pasa a los demás menos a ella, pero cuando al fin lo vivió, entendió que el universo es violento al azar.

No lo entendía.

Hace tiempo que todo era felicidad para ella y ocho meses después algo no está bien, sólo, una sensación de vacío en su vida.

Mirar el cielo siempre le relaja, es extraño, desde pequeña disfruta hacerlo, siempre ha creído que el cielo es un arte.

Siempre respondía con un "¡Quee!" Cuando alguien le dice que no le encuentra sentido, esas personas sí que podrían tener algo malo para pensar así.

Fue acostarse en su cama para distraerse en su celular.

Hace tiempo que no actualiza sus redes como es debido a su personalidad o lo que fue en su momento.

A este paso se sentía fuera de lugar, como si aún siguiera soñando una realidad que anhela salir.

Vio que su nuevo amigo aceptó la solicitud de amistad, como también en sugerencias aparecieron los perfiles de los demás chicos del team freak y algunos en común por parte de Matsuda.

Comenzó a revisar su perfil viendo sus anteriores publicaciones o fotos.

Se preguntó que, si debería hacer lo mismo con los demás, lo cual fue su sorpresa que la mayoría como Naomi, Beyond y L tienen todo en privado.

En cuanto con Lisa, sólo tenía publicaciones personalizadas de cuales debería verlos el público o sólo los que están en la lista de agregados.

Le dio confianza en enviarle solicitud de a la chica de cabello café quien tanto le agradó al instante.

Misa no se dio cuenta cuando comenzó a darle sueño.

Después de todo las noches de desvelo comienza a cobrarle factura.

Reunió fuerzas para levantarse y apagar la luz de su habitación dejando sólo la luz que proviene de la luna, iluminando su lugar de descanso.

Sonrió con tranquilidad y se permitió recordar momentos, de alguna manera volvió a esos días donde fue feliz y no lo sabía.

Sus amigos de Osaka ni siquiera se han molestado en hablarle para saber cómo se encuentra en su nuevo hogar en la gran ciudad.

De todas maneras, ella parece no ser importante para la vida de los demás más que en la vida de papá y su mamá cuando está aún vivía.

A su madre le arrebataron la vida, cuando por fin atraparon al responsable de aquel asalto se sintió satisfecha pero no tanto, el dolor quedó.

Liberó un suspiro cuando cambió boca arriba viendo el techo.

Poco a poco cerró los ojos, cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

Misa no sabe de la historia de cinco chicos diferentes que lograron ser amigos por situaciones extrañas para todos y de los demás que los rodean.

…

En el almuerzo ella platicó más con Matsuda y Linda, los demás son reservados con las personas que apenas conoce, ella hasta podría de hablar de su vida si lo desea

* * *

**Aquí tienen otro capítulo, como se pudieron dar cuenta es una pequeña introducción de los personajes principales, ya después se va ir descubriendo más cosas.**

**Espero que les haya gustado**


	3. Nakama

**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Nakama.**

**.**

* * *

La clase de la primera hora fue cancelada repentinamente, por otro lado, los jóvenes estudiantes agradecieron porque así se habían salvado del arduo ejercicio de la tediosa clase de cálculo.

—De haber sabido mejor me hubiera quedado dormida—Comentó Naomi frustrada por tal situación.

Es que es injusto porque se levantó demasiado temprano para que le salieran que siempre no. Pues las cosas no son así, en su defensa.

—Esas sí que son buenas noticias— Dijo un emocionado Matsuda pero su celebración terminó cuando vio el rostro serio de la chica.

Sólo se limitó hacer una de sus sonrisas torpes. No todos los días hay tiempo libre para descansar; por lo cual el grupo decidió ir a pasar el rato en la cancha en el aire libre, algunos podrán aprovechar para terminar con tareas pendientes.

Durante la estadía en la cancha del Instituto se percataron de que había muchos alumnos rodeando el lugar y se acercaron más para ver la escena que mantenía a todos al tanto: dos chicos, uno castaño y otro de cabello negro y despeinado, ambos jugando tenis, que al parecer llevaban rato de haber iniciado.

Se acercaron donde estaba el montón viendo el partido improvisado de los dos chicos más inteligentes del salón

—Aquellos compiten hasta por comer—Comentó Gevanni al darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos. Matsuda y Misora concordaron con él.

—Sería raro que no lo hicieran.

El juego terminó y los alumnos que se encontraban viendo el partido aplaudieron mientras que algunos comentaban de quien había sido el mejor y lo entretenido que estuvo.

Vieron que los competidores estrecharon las manos y decían algunas palabras, sabrá de qué estarán diciendo, ambos se alejaron entre sí.

El chico de cabello alborotado se acercó a los integrantes de su séquito, en una mano aún sostenía la raqueta que anteriormente utilizó para el partido improvisado de tenis.

—Excelente partido amigo—Comentó un alegre y emocionado Matsuda

—Fue aburrido—Contestó sin emoción alguna.

Matsuda abrazó del hombro a L quien solo puso en blanco los ojos soportando del afecto del chico. Lo empujó para quitárselo de encima, el otro ya acostumbrado solo lo dejo pasar.

Entre risas, bromas y respuestas sarcásticas por parte del segundo alumno más inteligente de la generación, se alejaron de la cancha escolar hacia un rumbo aleatorio después cada uno agarró un camino distinto, apenas había pasado poco tiempo desde que el séquito disminuyó y se podía sentir que había pasado años, la rutina diaria los distraía en aquellos momentos cuando los recuerdos los invadía, para algunos del séquito, dejar atrás lo que sucedió no es sencillo en realidad y menos si hay muchos recuerdos vividos; buenos y malos.

-.-.

Una ráfaga de viento causó que el gorro color negro del chico saliera volando; Pudo oír la risa de su amiga, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de la vergüenza.

—Esas cosas te pasan a ti—Comentó Amane sonriendo.

—Lo dice la que ayer se cayó en público—El pelinegro no se quedaba atrás.

Recordó la caída y todo por no fijarse que había un bote de basura que por suerte no cayó dentro...aunque en su opinión, solamente eso faltaba, al final la salida con sus nuevos amigos fue divertida y las burlas de L no faltaron, el chico buscaba cualquier pretexto para molestarla ya se estaba haciendo costumbre.

Ambos siguieron caminando, recordando otras anécdotas.

Comenzaba a agradarle su nueva vida en Tokyo. Amane deseaba que su madre estuviera viva para contarle sobre los días de su último año de preparatoria.

Las hojas de los árboles ya tenían un tono color amarillo que hacía una buena vista con el pavimento y pequeños jardines del instituto.

Tokio ya no le parecía una ciudad en donde se podía sentir solitaria gracias a los demás. Lo único gris que se podía ver era el cielo.

Misa ya se encontraba en casa después de la primera salida con los chicos, su estado de ánimo era diferente por ahora, no sólo al fine estaba logrado en adaptarse también ese día ya tenía nuevos amigos por lo menos.

Fue un gran día, y lo mejor es que su papá si estaba en casa.

_Una de las costumbres que se había desarrollado entre ellos desde que falleció la mamá de Misa: Es preparar la cena juntos mientras mantienen pláticas sobre sus actividades durante el día._

_Shiro Amane sabía que para su única hija le resultaría difícil en vivir en otra ciudad estando muy apegada en la vida en Osaka y el temor a los cambios no ayuda mucho, no sólo tomó la decisión por no tener el amargo recuerdo de la pérdida de un ser querido, también simboliza un nuevo comienzo para ellos._

_Aunque para Misa cocinar no se le da nada bien aun así hacía lo posible para aprender._

_Amane, siempre ha sido optimista, excesivamente como a veces suele decir su padre._

—_Me pregunto qué habría sucedido si hubiera ido con tu madre ese día—El tema salió de pronto. La joven rubia sabía la respuesta, y le aterra mucho. Sabía que su papá aún seguía deprimido por la ausencia de su amada y, a decir verdad, también ella la extraña mucho también, pensando en su respuesta, volteó el trozo de carne._

—_Anímate, papá. De seguro mamá le gustaría ver que seguimos adelante._

—_Lo sé—agarro un vaso de vidrio de la alacena—Ha pasado un año. Parece que fue semanas._

—_Tienes suerte porque también estarías muerto y yo... —Detuvo sus palabras, escucho el agua caer en el vaso. —Mejor no pensemos en eso, estás aquí sin tener ni una herida. —Trataba de dar ánimos._

_Agarró la espátula para sacar la carne ya cocida para ponerlo sobre un plato._

—_¿Verdad? —Bebió el agua que se había servido, suspiro._

_Lo único que se podía oír en la cocina era el aceite hervido y el leve sonido del trastero._

—_¿Qué pasa? —Cuestionó al ver lo pensativo que se encontraba su padre._

—_Nada—Salió de sus pensamientos—Sólo pensaba en lo mucho que te pareces a tu madre, sabes que siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas._

_Sabía que no mentía. Una sonrisa se le dibujó en su rostro. Ya había terminado preparar la carne, todo estaba listo._

—_La cena está lista—Anunció. En la cena, Misa platicaba sobre su día._

_El hombre sentía felicidad hacia su única hija después del amargo sucedido merece ser feliz._

_Propuso que en un día de estos los invitara a comer en su casa._

_.-._

—No me importa lo que digas—Quitó la mano de la chica y cuando estuvo a punto de seguir con su camino, fue detenido

—No volverá el ayer, la vida sigue, lo lamento. — Mantenía las esperanzas de que todo se va a arreglar después de todo

—¿Ahora quieres pedirme perdón? —Preguntó sarcástico y muy molesto.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre esto...es un malentendido—Lo vio con una mirada cansada...estaba dispuesta en aclarar las cosas.

Optó por resignarse y escucharla.

—Sólo dime la verdad.

—Jamás tuve un amorío con él...

—Díselo a él...aunque creo que ya escuchó todo...—Mostró la pantalla del celular, la persona del otro lado podía escuchar la discusión—¡Sabías que era mi hermano! —Sorprendido, molesto y destrozado.

Sin decir nada lo mira a los ojos buscando una respuesta y resignados.

—...—Se encontraba en un estado de shock.

Elle, acercándose a ella la agarró de la cintura, seguía mirándola a los ojos y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro a la de ella.

—Eso ya lo sé...sé que fue un malentendido, solo que, no puedo evitar imaginar que él y tú...—Vio que su chica se sorprendió aún más.

—¿Por qué haces esto?, me asustas —Era una de esas sonrisas después cuando te enteras de que es una broma.

Cuando ambos acercaron más sus rostros, dando entender que se van a besar, de fondo se pudo escuchar aplausos por parte de los chicos que se encontraban ahí.

—Quédense así—Habló una maestra de cabello corto color rojo y puntas teñidas de rubio—En el libreto dice que se tienen que besar.

Debían hacerlo si querían que el ensayo saliera a la perfección, así eran las prácticas de actuación.

Los chicos aún sin salirse del personaje y de la posición se sorprendieron en sus adentros. Aunque en el pasado ya habían interpretado varios personajes.

Pero aquella situación es diferente.

—No es como si después del beso se van a casar y todo eso… y si sucede pues me invitan a la boda—Dijo divertida haciendo que los demás estudiantes rieron.

La joven profesora se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ellos, debía hacer que los dos se mentalicen del siguiente paso que debían hacer.

—Quiero que se besen...ahorita son Romeo y Julieta…

—Liam y Saori—Corrigió L con su típica voz de tranquilidad. Naomi ya se preparaba de las preguntas de sus compañeras, después del desastre que estaba por causar y todo por un beso.

—Si como sea.

El beso solo fue fugaz cosa que no le gustó a la profesora.

—Luigi—Refiriéndose al pálido chico, él ignoro, ya se había acostumbrado en que la profesora le cambie de nombre a cada rato—Sólo imagina que es Megan Fox.

—Emma W...—Gritó un joven pero le hicieron guardar silencio.

Volvieron a besarse como ella se los pidió.

Aunque era un beso para actuación, se sintieron extraños y confusos después.

El ensayo terminó después de todo y fue un éxito, Naomi aún seguía sintiendo los nervios, trataba de olvidar el beso con su amigo y no sólo con cualquier amigo, su mejor amigo.

Lawliet no parecía estar afectado en absoluto.

Dos de sus compañeras del club se acercaron a la pelinegra acorralándola con sus preguntas y fantasías.

—Los shippeo—Confesó Hanna en su acento inglés—Son, ¡Tan lindos juntos!, la pareja ideal por deben mejorar la escena, ponerle más intensidad.

Terminó con una emoción como si fuera a darle un ataque, no es para tanto.

Pero para ella fue como si la hubieran insultado, Jamás se fijaría en él de esa manera, después de analizar sintió un poco de náuseas, para ella es como si hubiera besado a su hermano o algún familiar de su misma edad.

—Sólo somos amigos jamás saldría con él...casi es mi hermano—Aún con nervios se explicó.

Ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha dado la misma explicación, diferentes palabras, pero la misma al final. No perdían las esperanzas de que esos dos queden juntos.

Hanna y Connie la miraban como no convencidas, ambas en el pasado ya habían hecho saber a ambos chicos sobre verlos juntos como pareja.

—Creo que le gustas—Connie se inclinó hacia Naomi—Él nunca se quejó.

La mirada de picardía de la chica le incomodo, solo esperaba que no se hayan percatado.

Trataba de no hacer caso a las alucinaciones de las chicas de nacionalidad británica, al igual que Linda. Como dato, hace tiempo que Hanna confesó que tenía escrito una historia sobre ellos dos.

Siguieron conversando y no sólo de la extraña idea de las muchachas.

También salía el tema sobre lo que sería la obra final de la generación todos los integrantes son de otras clases.

Tenían mucho que hacer por la presentación de despedida de la generación.

Recordó con mucha nostalgia aquel día que llegó por primera vez a clases.

Fue exactamente un septiembre, igual.

El calor aún reinaba a pesar de que el otoño ya había llegado al país del sol naciente. Ella entró a clases una semana después por un asunto de salud. A pesar de que ya era la segunda semana de clases ya habían avanzado mucho y en cuanto le informaron ese detalle, busco a alguien quien le pasará los apuntes.

En el pasado se lo habría pedido a Kyomi, en aquel tiempo de amistad por supuesto, ahora debe soportar tres años más junto a ella.

En ese tiempo tenía la creencia que volver a tenerla de compañera iba ser una tortura, así fue, pero al paso del tiempo su presencia dejó de ser relevante.

Vio aquel peculiar chico, dudó mucho en que él estuviera al tanto de los apuntes, sabía que no tenía que dejarse llevar por las apariencias, titubeante se acercó a él.

Lo saludo y este solo la miró como si un espécimen se tratará.

¿Por qué él? tal vez en otra vida él le debe un favor.

Explicó su situación. Después de pasar por preguntas desesperantes del chico al final le paso los apuntes de la semana pasada y la puso en tanto con cada tema que ya habían visto, desde esa vez ambos chicos comenzaron a frecuentar. Ambos interesándose en el otro.

Ese día también conoció a Matsuda, Linda y Beyond. La convivencia con este último era de lo más tedioso al principio. Porque siempre que estaban juntos una simple conversación se volvía una guerra verbal en donde siempre terminaban por vengarse de uno al otro, depende de quien había perdido en la batalla.

Un recuerdo más. Mientras que su mente viajaba al pasado, la imagen de una chica apareció.

Los ecos del pasado últimamente retumbaban en su mente, falsamente creyó que jamás volvería a suceder, es que sus recuerdos fueron más atrás, días, meses antes de que los conociera y el motivo del porque su amistad con la chica de cabello corto y ojos azules término.

Volvió al presente ya que su celular sonó. Y al ver el mensaje sonrió para sí misma, aquel chico tiene algo que le encanta, no puede corresponderle aún porque todavía no sabe con exactitud lo que siente por él. Este le envió una foto de un dibujo que había hecho.

El dibujo no es su fuerte por lo visto.

Le respondió con una carita riendo y un mensaje «No sabía que me veo así»

No se quería equivocar con él. El chico la inspira hacer las cosas de una mejor manera.

—Sigue intentándolo ¿Cierto? — Ella asintió. Y le mostró el mensaje.

L por una extraña razón le daba gusto que B aun no logre algo con Naomi. Le causa gracia ver a Beyond rogando.

Pero lo que no sabía es que su hermano ya había logrado llegar al interés de la chica desde hace unos meses.

Lo que sorprendía que B ya tenía rato, no se había aburrido. Le hace pensar que tal vez va enserio.

Hanna y Connie fingieron estar haciendo otra cosa cuando el chico volteó casualmente a dirección donde se encontraban.

L sabía lo que esas acosadoras esperan, algo que jamás sucedería. Por suerte hace tiempo dejaron de pedirles que se dejen grabar para montar escenas de fan servicie.

.-.

Todos esperaban afuera a la profesora. Algunos bajaron del edificio para irse a sentar en las bancas de abajo, Misa contemplaba en el barandal metálico lo que la altura le ofrecía, especialmente el cielo. Ya anhelaba que terminarán las clases, pero para su suerte después tendrá que quedarse por la clase de taller de fotografía, por lo que recordó que todavía no ha conseguido la cámara profesional. Poco a poco deja de extrañar la otra escuela, a sus amigos si los extraña, mencionando esto, cayó en cuenta de que ninguno le ha hablado tan siquiera para preguntar cómo está.

Ni para saludar. De seguro están más ocupados en sus vidas como para preocupen por ella.

Ahora si se siente completamente sola.

—Misa ...—Volteó a su lado izquierdo. Beyond se encontraba junto con Naomi. —¿Verdad que si?

No comprendía lo que se refería, Misora movió la mano para que negara. La rubia obedeció a la chica.

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Te lo dije— Le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Fue trampa.

Los dos siguieron en su plática haciendo que Misa estuviera sola otra vez. Los parecían querer besarse ¿Qué los detiene?, jamás ha tenido una relación amorosa, donde sea feliz y no sólo ser el premio de algún chico. Por su belleza todos querían una cita con ella, algunos han osado por tratar de conquistarla sólo por un reto o satisfacer necesidades, al parecer siempre era ella quien realmente se ha enamorado, pero siempre termina con el corazón roto, su mamá siempre la consolaba cuando eso pasaba. Las dos tenían muy buena comunicación, ella solía contarle todo o casi lo que le sucedía en el día.

Buenos recuerdos cuando lo tenía todo. Volvió a verlos, ahora al parecer la plática era algo serio, cero bromas y tranquilidad en ellos.

Se preguntaba lo que podrían estar hablando. Aunque no los conozca de hace tiempo podía ver la atracción entre ellos dos, casi como en las películas, pero más real. Podrá ser torpe, pero en los detalles nada se le escapa, como también suele ser cuidadosa o casi siempre, a veces se equivoca por confiarse mucho la verdad. Abajo vio a Elle sentado en una de las bancas, estaba solo, comiendo un pan. Vio como un gato color blanco con una gran mancha anaranjado en la parte de arriba se le acercaba.

Ella podía ver de perfil al chico. En cuanto vio el felino el chico partió un cacho y lo puso al suelo para comiera.

Pero el pequeño animal se lo rechazó y se fue.

Que mala suerte.

Ahora que lo piensa, es demasiado extraño, tiene cara de dormido, su forma de hablar es tan peculiar y que decir de su voz, siempre que lo escucha hablar siente tranquilidad, pero también esa tranquilidad le causa algo desesperación. Su personalidad de que todo le da igual y el mundo es una idiotez menos él, eso le molesta porque le hace sentirse inferior. En ocasiones quiere agarrarlo de las greñas. Tiene un estilo desarreglado, pero, ha visto que de alguna forma le queda bien, realmente ha acertado su estilo de vestirse.

De repente ve que se encorva hasta que alguno le recuerda que debe pararse derecho, lo hace, pero después lo olvida. También por una parte de ella, deseaba poder conocerlo más a fondo, parece llevarse mejor con Misora, ha visto lo bien que se llevan los dos. Matsuda dice que es tan raro que una vez lo vieron dormir sentado de cuclillas.

Y si cree que haya sucedido.

—¡No habrá clases, ya vámonos! —Touta salió del salón con su mochila, algunos también le siguieron.

Y se regresaron al ver que el profesor venia directo al salón.


	4. Indeciso

**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Indeciso.**

**.**

* * *

Una cosa puede llevar a la otra, también aplica cuando se divaga en el pasado por mucho, hace mucho que aquellos recuerdos no tocaban la puerta mental del presente.

Las voces de las personas del alrededor se escuchan lejanas, físicamente se encuentra ahí, pero la verdad es que estaba en su mundo en esos momentos. Automáticamente llenó la taza con café, Linda quien estaba frente a ella al otro lado de la barra agarró cuidadosamente, ciertamente sabía que Naomi es una chica reservada por lo cual a veces no expresa sobre lo que siente o piensa en el momento, pero no se necesitaba hacer ciencia para saber que ella está en su mundo en esos momentos así que para ella no pasó desapercibida.

Ya la conocía demasiado bien. Al principio ambas comenzaron con el pie izquierdo, aquellos días siempre hubo malentendidos entre ellas, por los problemas que pasaron juntas fue como se le facilitó conocerla mejor.

Mejor decidió no sacarla de sus pensamientos, además que se le veía concentrada.

Lo que no sabe, es que en esos momentos ella está entrando en sus más profundos recuerdos.

Todavía la voz de ella seguía grabada.

_Una tarde, una pequeña niña de cabello negro mantenía toda su atención a una versión mayor de sí misma solo con la diferencia del flequillo, de ahí fuera eran parecidas._

_Aquel lugar en donde se encontraban ambas chicas era un salón lleno de instrumentos musicales ese día la pequeña la acompañó a la clase de piano, el único ruido que se oía es la melodía un piano hecho por Misora Kaori, ella fue una prodigio para la música, había nacido para ello, pero nadie imaginó que su destino sería corto._

—_Hermana! Eres genial ¿Cuándo me enseñarás? — La pequeña de diez años se acercó a un lado de su hermana_

—_Pronto — Habló la joven chica — No es complicado_

—_Enséñame ahorita por favor— Alego_

—_Ya nos tenemos que ir y además tengo muchas cosas que hacer para la universidad— Reflexiono lo siguiente — ¿Qué te parece la siguiente semana?_

_Un "Sí" alegre e inocente resonó en todo el lugar._

—_Muy bien — Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el cabello. — Nos tenemos que ir._

_Esa semana nunca llegó, porque las cosas se complicaron dos días después, básicamente ese fue el último momento que tuvieron juntas._

_Kaori después tuvo un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le provocó el desmayo._

No pudo evitar sonreír melancolía, era increíble pensar de cómo las cosas cambiaron drásticamente, ella jamás va a volver, la echaba de menos, en unos días ya estaría cumpliendo años… Regresó en el momento presente, pudo ver a las personas disfrutando la tarde bebiendo café y otros pasando el rato con amigos o alguna persona disfrutando la soledad.

No había muchos clientes por el momento. Y solo por ese día trabajará por dos horas.

—Hasta que regresas — Divisó su vista hacia la dueña de aquella voz. — No quise interrumpir.

Justificó

Cerró el libro que se encontraba leyendo en esos momentos.

—Lo hubieras hecho— Reincorporo la compostura— Te lo habría agradecido por esta vez.

Espabiló.

La chica salió de su puesto para ir a recoger el desorden de algún cliente.

.

.

Detuvo sus pasos al llegar a la puerta de madera lisa del departamento, sacó las llaves de su mochila cuando al fin abrió la puerta agradeció de que aún no había llegado nadie.

No había rastros de B ni de su padre adoptivo llamado Raymond.

Soltó un soplido de satisfacción estar dentro de casa resulta reconfortarlo, dejó su mochila y fue a la cocina en busca de comida—dulce en especial—. Para su suerte encontró solo un frasco de mermelada perteneciente de Beyond se resignó y sacó un tupper que tenía lo que había sobrado de la cena anterior, antes de cerrar medito si sacar la mermelada, no lo pensó más y lo agarró sin pensarlo una vez más. La realidad es que él prefería algo dulce que cualquier comida catalogada como "normal".

Su padre adoptivo siempre lo ha regañado por el mal hábito alimenticio que lleva en su vida, ¿Pero de qué se queja? Si B es peor que hay días en los que solamente come mermelada durante el resto del día y él, varía comiendo otras cosas como pastel, helado, gomitas, café, jugos, golosinas y a veces frituras.

Como sea, no quería escuchar los sermones de Raymond así que no tiene alternativa y con eso de que siempre monitorea el refrigerador cerciorándose de que la comida sea consumida.

Dejó el frasco aun lado, programó el microondas el tiempo para poder calentar la comida y una vez hecho metió el trasto así comenzando el conteo mental hasta que su celular interrumpió y antes de contestar el aparato emitió un sonido y sacó el recalentado.

—Hola— Contestó poniendo el altavoz para poner el celular en la mesa

—¡Hola, L! —Al otro lado de la línea una alegre chica se acento inglés le saludo—Oye, ¿estás en casa?, ya vamos llegando

—¿Vamos? —Llevó su dedo en el labio

—Ryuzaki—Ahora comprendía—Espero que no haya desorden en casa, es de mala educación que los invitados vean el tiradero de objetos en cada rincón —Escuchó el sermoneo casi maternal de Beyond

El chico Coild solo se limitó en rodar los ojos.

—Gracias por avisar—En respuesta solo escucho masculló, pudo reconocer alguna que otra voz, después colgó.

"Que podrá suceder" Pensó.

Socializar con las demás jamás fue un problema tampoco es cosa de timidez, nunca se vio con la necesidad de compartir su espacio con los demás ya que siempre ha disfrutado de la soledad. Sus minutos de soledad se acabaron cuando escucho que alguien toco el timbre de la casa.

—Que considerados me acompañaran a comer— Fue a la entrada de la casa.

Verificó por el fijo de la puerta.

Beyond y Linda no eran los únicos que lo visitan en esa tarde, también se percató de que también el resto del squad estaba ahí.

—¿Recuerdas a Yoshi? — Cuestionó divertido Touta abrazando del hombro a un chico de estatura mediana.

—No— Y no quería hacerlo en realidad.

Entró más gente, amigos de Matsuda y Linda y las dos chicas del teatro. Misora y la ya mencionada chica fueron a la cocina para sacar vasos y platos para las bebidas y snacks.

—Vamos a brindar por sobrevivir a esta semana de tortura— Touta le ofreció un vaso de soda a su amigo.

—No me apetece

—¡Aguafiestas! —Yoshi tomó la botella de litro de soda para destaparlo teniendo la intención de acercarse.

Intentaron en que el joven bebiera de la botella de plástico, fue rodeado por alguno de los chicos que estaban presentes.

—Si le tomas un trago, te dejamos en paz—Kazuki ya estaba dispuesto agarrar de los brazos a L.

—Va a decir que no otra vez.

Él como pudo logró quitárselos de encima. Sostuvo la botella.

Los que fueron a la cocina terminaron por poner todo en la mesita de la sala.

Se acomodaron para dar inicio la reunión.

—¿Y Hayami? — Cuestiono Touta buscando a la compañera de Linda

—Aquí — Respondió una voz suave femenina. La chica tiene una personalidad tímida, la razón del cual siempre está con ellos tiene nombre y apellido: Matsuda Touta.

—Oye, deberías ponerle un cascabel a veces se va o llega de repente y aquí el único que hace eso soy yo. —Fue B quien sugirió en modo de broma.

Hayami sintió sus mejillas arder por inercia llevó sus manos ocultando el rostro

La diversión comenzó, en ese momento no era que le molestara la presencia de mucha gente en su casa, se le hacía difícil pensar en cómo es que terminó por aceptar la cercanía hacia ellos, ya hace tiempo que convive con ellos y la realidad es que bien sabe que mientras todo se mantuviera tranquilo podría pasar un buen rato con sus amigos.

El plan de pasar desapercibido en Japón fue fallido.

"Amigos"…aun le parece raro cuando piensa en esa palabra.

—¿A Ninguno de ustedes se les ocurrió invitar a Misa-Misa? — Comentó Touta, refiriéndose especialmente a los de su salón clase.

—¿Misa?— Preguntó Kazuki. Jamás ha escuchado ese nombre.

—Es nueva, es molesta y es la versión femenina de Matsuda — Elle terminó de barajar las tarjetas de cartón e inicio por repartir cierto número a cada persona.

El primero, fue de lo más confuso porque no tenía rato de que empezaron adentrarse así la llevaron hasta encontrar el sentido y ya para el segundo se fue tornando divertido y como siempre debe haber un ganador también hay un perdedor y este último es sometido a un castigo decidido por todos los jugadores.

— Ahora como perdiste, como reto te pondré algo sencillo: Dile a la persona de a lado lo que piensas— El susodicho volteó y a su lado estaba Hayami.

Pensó en lo que debía decirle, casi no se dirigen la palabra, entonces que se supone que le debe decir. Más que nada, todos le estaban haciendo un favor a la chica de la clase C, todos saben que ella babea por él, todos están enterados menos él.

La realidad es que también se estaban arriesgando a que este idiota diga algo que la haga sentir mal.

—Siempre he pensado que...—Hayami puso más atención. Tuvo miedo por esa pausa por lo que se desesperó — Creo que eres rara, demasiado tímida y algo miedosa.

Lo hizo. Lisa hizo facepalm.

—¿Y es todo?

—Pero me agradan las personas como tú — De manera avergonzada rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Después siguió el turno de Kazuki. Esa tarde fue divertida, tal vez de las ultimas ya que luego de graduarse tendrán menos tiempo y en el caso de los extranjeros quizás regresen a sus respectivos lugares de origen.

La tarde de convivencia llegó a su fin.

-.-

Después de salir de la casa de los hermanos, las chicas, Matsuda y sus otros dos amigos de fueron al centro comercial para pasar el rato, era un lugar grande donde se puede encontrar muchas cosas.

Para pasar el rato igual y en caso de algunas a comparar lo necesario o lo que gusten aprovechando el paso.

—Qué lindo! — Chillaron emocionadas llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

Contempló a lo que ellas estaban viendo en esos momentos

Admitió de que aquel pingüino de peluche era de lo más lindo que pudo haber visto, la idea era que nadie iba a comprar nada, aunque alguna de las chicas no pudieron evitar comprar. Después decidieron cada una regresar pronto a sus casas para terminar sus deberes para el lunes.

Misora no tenía problema por irse sola, por lo que el recorrido a su casa será divertido hasta que en mitad de la calle chocó con algo más bien con alguien. Reconoció a ese alguien, ya era el colmo, este tipo ya parece acosador, mejor dicho, lo es.

—Ta-da —B sostenía una bolsa de plástico con un logotipo de algún local, un momento...del mismo local que visitó por última vez.

La joven saludo indiferente o por lo menos debía actuar como si nada.

—Por lo menos emociónate — Dijo en reprocho

—Ríndete, no va a suceder— Replicó seriamente, agarró la bolsa por insistencia de su "amigo", abrió para ver de qué hay adentro. —No me digas que me estuviste siguiendo.

Ya ni molestarse.

Dijo sorprendida al ver que le había comprado algo que vio en todos los locales.

— Si no lo quieres dame eso, lo tiraré a la basura— Arrebato lo que había comprado para ella.

Se vio atrapado.

—No dejaré que lo tires— Otra vez se adueñó del regalo — Es de mala educación rechazar los regalos

—Que sorpresa si lo sabes— Respondió sarcástico.

No hubo palabras, el silencio se podía cortar con unas tijeras.

Ella siguió su camino y el chico se dispuso a acompañarla.

—¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué quiero estar contigo? — Bueno va, eso si no se lo esperaba.

Ambos pararon en seco.

—Piénsalo.

Quedó sola reflexionando aquella pregunta.

Mentiría si negara que no vivía con la curiosidad de saberlo y es que le aterraba saber la respuesta como también le causaba cierto miedo en aceptar que desde hace meses ha sentido una pequeña atracción hacia Beyond, simplemente no puede estar con él, también le aterra pensar en tener ese tipo de relación con él. Son muy buenos amigos, temía arruinarlo, además que tiene muchas cosas en su mente, se siente vacía de alguna manera.

No quiere causarle molestias al joven porque tampoco quiere rechazarlo, pero tampoco aceptar. Además, que hace un año salió de una relación.

Y que flojera.

Indecisa. Todo es más difícil cuando se trata de él, en serio y por el bien de ambos debe encontrar una solución, tampoco es justo para Beyond que lo tenga esperando y no darle una respuesta definitiva y de una vez por todas darle vuelta al asunto.

Por otro lado, quiere intentarlo. No perdía nada en realidad, los dos se gustan, entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? Pueden estar juntos.

Después de llegar a casa, Beyond subió a su habitación no sin antes darse una ducha para poder poner un orden en sus pensamientos, cuando terminó y hasta de vestirse se acostó en su cama, agarro su celular para revisar los mensajes que le han llegado su intención termina cuando ve el chat de Misora, contempló la foto de perfil. De seguro se había ocupado en algo, sabía que algunas chicas comenzaban a comportarse muy distantes con un chico cuando ellos deciden ser sinceros con sus sentimientos hacia ellas, a veces es recíproco y otras veces sucede lo contrario es ahí cuando poco a poco se alejan.

No sucedía con Naomi, A pesar de todo ella seguía comportándose normal con él, sólo cuando toca el tema siempre es rechazado. O más bien las cosas no estaban claras para ambos.

Quizás algún día llegué ese día.

Ya tenía el tiempo para decir que la conoce, sabe que en temporadas de cuando el frío llega otra vez se vuelve distante con su entorno, él sabe el porqué.

Realmente Kaori fue o aún es importante para ella.

Cuando sus verdaderos padres murieron no entendía la situación tampoco los recordaba sus rostros, pero ninguna vivencia. Como si sus recuerdos de su vida pasada se fueran borrando por el tiempo y así lo quiere porque para él es lo mejor ya que es estúpido estar recordando el pasado.

Dejo el celular a un lado de él y miró el techo.

Mentira, por una parte, es una excusa para evadir la situación, tenía esperanza, a veces ella se hace del rogar; más lo motiva a no rendirse. Quiere aún más entender sus silencios, por otro lado, llegó a la conclusión que la raíz del rechazo viene por su antigua relación con Penber, incluso ella se lo hizo saber en su momento. ¿Por qué es tan difícil?, si tuviera un niño cercas el primer consejo que le daría es que jamás se fije en las chicas, más bien que nunca congenie con nadie porque luego la química aumenta y todo se vuelve un caos.

Decidió por enviarle un mensaje.

Si le preguntaran desde cuándo inició, diría que fue la vez que todos tuvieron que ir a una fiesta para hacer un trabajo para una persona, un montaje para delatar a alguien.

_El siguiente paso que él debía hacer esa tarde de fiesta, había alcohol de por medio por lo que tal vez eso ayudó un poco pero el problema es que ni siquiera bebió ninguna gota._

_Fue donde un tal Bradley se encontraba junto con Misora en el sofá platicando con otros invitados de la fiesta, supo que debía auxiliarla de algún modo, era evidente que tenía otras intenciones con ella._

—_Beyond,¡Ve! — Kazuki le empujo para que caminara. — Yo distraeré a los amigos de Grace, Arian, Yoshi, Matsuda y yo nos quedamos._

—_De acuerdo. — Naturalmente no obedecería ninguna orden solo esta vez lo haría porque si se negaba solo será una perdida de tiempo, además que Misora ya se le veía incomoda con Grace y su amiga ya que debía juntarse con ellos para sacar cierta información. Esquivo a los otros chicos el espacio ya estaba reducido._

_En cuanto llegó le dijo que tenia algo que decirle hasta que el idiota de Bradley se interpuso entre ellos después fueron ignorados._

—_¿Otra vez tu? — Realmente no es un placer verlo en el mismo lugar, B ni siquiera le dio importancia, en tan solo de unos segundos sabe que carta sacar para quitárselo de su camino._

_Quizás funcione._

—_Necesito un favor, Misora me gusta y hoy es mi última oportunidad__— Lo vio a los ojos el tipo se le veía demasiado rudo. — Necesito estar a solas con ella._

—_A mí que, y hasta donde yo sé es que ustedes dos ni siquiera se llevan bien. —Respondió colérico._

—_Y tu que sabes, ni siquiera nos conoces, además la molesto para llamar su atención. — Esperaba a que no suene una mentira. — Hoy será diferente porque esta vez voy enserio._

_Ambos miraron hacia donde ella estaba._

—_Mentira. — Respondió, aunque luego solo se limitó a escuchar. Por lo tanto, Naomi bebía alcohol junto con los demás, fingía pasarla bien con ellos._

—_Solo miradla, beberá toda la noche, después empezará a tartamudear. Y luego…—Seguía mirándola, pareció verla desde otra perspectiva ya que debía buscar algo en ella, de pronto ya no era aquella chica que detestaba por ser casi su rival, si no que le pareció verla reír de manera genuina, de pronto ya no era para él tan irritante por las veces que ella siempre es de la última palabra —…reirá de todo lo que le diga. — El otro chico empezó a ponerle atención. — Se pondrá conversadora. Hablará mucho, por lo que esta vez no habrá tensión entre nosotros dos, no quiero perderme esa oportunidad. _

_Ni siquiera se dio cuenta desde en qué momento empezó hablar con mucha sinceridad. Bradley sonrió indiferente y se fue a otro lugar dándole camino libre._

_Después aprovecho para ir a auxiliarla, entendió que ya debían salir ni siquiera se despidió de las personas que estaban con ellas. _

_Corrieron hacia la salida donde da a la calle, Connie los esperaba y los guio a un auto, dentro se encontraba L junto con un conductor que es el chofer de la joven británica._

_Quedaron juntos en la parte de atrás, Connie le indicó al conductor al lugar donde sus amigos deberían bajarse._

_Hablaban sobre si el plan funcionaria por lo tanto Naomi y L daban ideas B ponía atención y apoyaba a la chica lo cual ya era raro. _

_En un momento sus miradas chocaron, Naomi pudo notar que algo raro andaba en él al igual es que de pronto se sintió nerviosa porque le sonrió, fue la primera en romper aquel momento._

Llegó un mensaje, era ella quien le respondió primero con un gracias, por lo menos es educada con él.

Como una señal divina, se le ocurrió una idea, pero claro porque no lo pensó antes. Significa que en este momento va a necesitar de su casi hermano.

No quiere pedir ayuda, porque es algo que no hará jamás.

Tampoco se dio cuenta que alguien entró a la habitación.

—¿Sigues vivo?, llevas, así como media hora — Ah que gracioso es a veces

—Ya estoy vivo, ahora soy un cadáver que habla — Ay, pero que respuesta más estúpida realmente lo agarró desprevenido.

Debe distraer su mente.

—Lawliet..ojeroso. Oye.. —Rato de no escuchar su verdadero apellido.

El chico trata de ignorarlo, está acostumbrado, pero aquel punto era imposible, siguió escribiendo en su laptop.

—B, te escuché la primera vez que me llamaste —Dijo Elle intentando mantener la paciencia intacta.

— Y tú debes saber que debes contestar— Contestó B sentado en el suelo.

Lo volteo a ver

—Listo, ¿Qué quieres?

—Abrázame.

—Estoy hablando enserio. Ahora déjame porque tengo que terminar la clase.

— Pero siempre tengo cosas interesantes que decir.

No le gusta recordar el pasado, pero en ese instante pasó, solo que son recuerdos recientes.

—Quiero hablar contigo sobre tu empleo clandestino.

—Calla, te dije desde un principio que no lo menciones aquí, alguien puede escuchar y se arma un problema. —Por suerte nadie "entró" por sorpresa.

* * *

**BBxNaomi me llena de ilusión últimamente, prometo ser equilibrada con las dos parejas.**


	5. Sign of the times

**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sign of the times.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—Primero: Tranquilízate, segundo, ¿No crees que si eso haya pasado todos te estuviéramos preguntando porque alguien tiene información nuestra? , por último, recuerda que tu tienes el control de tu mente.

Desconocía cuánto tiempo había estado conversando con Linda vía llamada, hace tiempo que la chica ya no tenía pensamientos desbordados de situaciones absurdas o catastróficas. Se podría decir que incluso está acostumbrada y comprende ese tipo de actitudes de ella. Lo que ella vivió en el pasado ha dejado un daño.

—Sólo tenía esa inquietud— Pausó por un momento la otra chica— Es raro, llegué a pensar que estas personas...bueno ahora que lo pienso es verdad, no va a pasar. ¡Qué pena!

La escuchó reír de la pena.

—Además, si realmente todo lo que dijiste estuviera pasando, créeme que ya te hubieras enterado de algo. Porque nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

La joven Misora entró al comedor, su primo apenas salía de la cocina enfriando su sopa instantánea. Agarró asiento en la mesa, el chico podía escuchar la conversación, sopló antes pasar la pasta a su boca.

—¡Si si ! Ya entendí, de verdad muchas gracias por escuchar mis ideas llenas de conspiranoia

—¿Sabes? Deberías escribir historias, te va a hacer bien, tienes buena imaginación — Las chicas terminaron la conversación no sin antes de despedirse.

Puso el celular sobre la mesa, todo quedó en silencio después recargo su espalda en el respaldo de la silla del comedor. Y de paso recordó lo que estaba pensando antes de la llamada de "emergencia" de Lindal, en la pregunta del chico. Y al mismo tiempo analizando cada palabra, la verdad es que tuvo mucho en que pensar durante el camino a casa, algo le dice que no debe corresponderle como también trata de reprimir lo que siente por él incluso en momentos llegaba a pensar en que quizás todo lo que le dice solo es una mentira y es que ese chico siempre ha transmitido duda para cualquiera que lo conozca, la convivencia con B es como subirse a una montaña rusa. Aunque la verdad es que no quería volver a desilusionarse otra vez.

Ni siquiera había probado el ramen, más bien no se percató que estaba ahí instantáneo que de seguro debe estar frío.

Fue ahí cuando le lanzó la pregunta por mensaje y más vale que diga algo aceptable. Por qué claro, no tiene la respuesta a esa pregunta, podrá sacar millón de suposiciones. No sabría concretar su respuesta mental y, si se lo preguntan tampoco podría explicarlo con palabras por ella misma.

No quería caer en el juego. Ahora ella es quien estaba sacando suposiciones.

Aunque al final su curiosidad ganó. Presentía que es capaz de no responderle para dejarla en suspenso, su intuición le decía que esta noche tendrá que lidiar con el insomnio.

El mayor decidió hacerle platica a la azabache.

—¿Ahora que película te hizo? — Blake desde hace tiempo está enterado de lo que le sucede a la otra chica. A veces tiene la oportunidad de convivir con los amigos de su prima.

—Nada, lo de siempre— La misma respuesta.

No hubo respuesta, Misora tomó los palillos para proceder a comer su cena improvisada.

.

.

Levantarse, darse un baño, desayunar, subir a la habitación para ir a despertar a su hermano, para comenzar la rutina nuevamente, lo que no esperaba es que por ese día algo cambió al abrir la puerta de la habitación.

—Beyond..

—Me estoy arreglando, criatura, —Respondió insinuando la costumbre del joven Lawliet de no pasar un peine en su cabello.

Por lo tanto, entendió a lo que se refería.

Sacó el celular para ver la hora.

—Entonces ya es hora de irnos.

No cerró la puerta antes de bajar, por lo tanto, el chico de los ojos escarlata seguía mirándose al espejo de mano, no lo aceptara públicamente; en el fondo rechaza sus ojos. De su buró que se encuentra a lado de la cama separando con la cama de Lawliet sacó un pequeño estuche donde guarda sus pupilentes color marrón oscuro. Bajó de su habitación cuando por fin terminó. No perdieron más el tiempo y siguieron a Raymond a la salida.

El silencio dentro del automóvil no duró mucho, el menor sintió un peso en su pie.

—¿Por qué me pisas, Beyond?— Bajo la música de su celular para mirarlo a los ojos, la diferencia no pasó desapercibido

—Yo no te pise — Respondió en un tono infantil

El padre adoptivo de ambos de vez en miró a los chicos por el retrovisor del auto.

Debía calmar la situación antes de que comenzarán a pelear.

—Por cierto, debo decirles que en estos días su madre regresara así.

—Eh? — Ambos se sorprendieron por la noticia olvidando por completo lo que estaban hablando.

—¿Por qué tan rápido? —Cuestionó el menor de los tres.

El hombre de la familia seguía manejando.

.

.

El balón encesto causando la celebración de los jugadores del equipo, antes de las clases el entrenador suele reunirlos. La misma batalla renaudo cuando la pelota salió de la canasta y otro chico lanzó el balón a otro del equipo en común, los muchachos se daban ánimos el chirrido de los tenis en el piso de la cancha era más que evidente sobre el esfuerzo que le daban al entrenamiento.

Desde que entró al equipo de basquetbol este se volvió un escape de su realidad, ahi podia olvidar sus problemas, al final de cada juego podía sentir una sensación de satisfacción y libertad. en su ser, no finge ser alguien más deseaba en que esto fuera siempre. El pitido del silbato indicó que deberían descansar por unos minutos para volver al juego, la mayoría chocaron las palmas mientras que algunos se sentaron en el suelo.

—Descansen—Hizo unas anotaciones en la pizarra, el equipo pronto tendría un partido "amistoso" con otra escuela y como buen entrenador debe tomar en cuenta y analizar los movimientos de sus jugadores además de planificar estrategias.

Exhausto dejó caer su cuerpo ocupando una parte del espacio de la banca. Uno de sus compañeros se dirigió a Touta mientras secaba el sudor con una toalla.

—Oye, los demás y yo estamos pensando en que terminando las clases nos iremos a comer hamburguesas ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Meditó su respuesta, aunque la verdad es que al final un "sí" era la respuesta que comúnmente da, no tenía un inconveniente como para rechazar la invitación.

—Por supuesto—El chico de bandana aviso a los demás.

Todo sea para no regresar pronto a su hogar, aunque por otro lado le agrada convivir con sus compañeros.

Suspiro.

Cuando Touta les contó a sus padres de que había decidido en unirse al deporte, no pudo evitar en imaginar los comentarios negativos hacia su decisión ya que en el pasado sus padres habían intentado elegir por él, pero para su sorpresa todo fue lo contrario ya que no hicieron ningún escándalo en ese entonces, se preguntó si debería preocuparse o no.

Después de todo el tiempo le dio la respuesta. El pequeño descanso terminó y todos volvieron a sus puestos otra vez.

.

.

Para la siguiente clase tuvieron que cambiarse de salón para una asignatura en especial. La clase de física se había vuelto la favorita de todos, desde el inicio el profesor había hecho que despertaran el interés por la manera que explica la clase, muy dinámico. Ese día hacía un poco de calor.

Misa fijó su mirada en la ventana.

Un "hola" sarcástico la sacó de su voz interna, ya la conocía aun así ella dirigió la mirada hacia la persona, cabello corto y negro y una sonrisa fingida con mirada fría volvió a lo suyo esperando que se alejara sin embargo no sucedió.

Desde el primer día no le agrado. Y quizás nunca se llevarán bien.

—Querida, estas en mi lugar quita tu trasero de ahí—sin rodeos fue directo al grano ganándose una mirada indignada de la rubia que estaba dispuesta a discutir con ella.

Por otro lado, Amane le había ignorado, pero no iba a permitir que le hablaran de esa manera.

—Uy, que pena lo lamento llegue primero que tú—Para Kyomi aquella respuesta fue una falta para sí misma. Nadie le responde de esa manera, ¿Quién se cree?

Ganándose las miradas de los demás dejándola en ridículo a la rubia no natural. No es que nadie le haya dado su merecido en el pasado, no dijo nada más, Takada le quitó la mochila a Misa y se lo tiró al suelo.

Amane se lo pensó en levantar la mochila, no era la primera vez que tenía riñas o roces con otras chicas así que sabía defenderse. Que mala suerte porque desde la primera vez en verdad le agradó, no, mentira.

Decidida en darle una bofetada, Touta intervino para alejarla y levantar la mochila de Amane e hizo un ademán invitando a seguirlo. Ella aceptó dejando a un lado lo sucedido, aunque eso no se quedaría así ya vería la manera de darle su merecido.

Solo escuchaba el farfulló bajo de sus compañeros.

—No deberías darle tanta importancia—Naomi se levantó de su lugar para ayudarle.

―Gracias, Naomi-san, tu si eres buena no eres idiota como otras—Lo último lo dijo en voz alta causando la risa de Takada. No le afecta en absoluto las ofensas de otras chicas, sabe que es mejor que todas por el simple hecho de ser la mejor alumna de toda la generación.

La chica Misora le pidió que no dijera algo al respecto. Si lo hacía, solo se molestaría a lo tonto y no tenía tiempo para hacerle caso.

―Que mal que pienses eso de mí, y yo que te creí una buena amiga―El comentario de Takada iba con la intención de provocarla, aunque en su tono de voz sonaba indignada.

¡Mentirosa! Ni siquiera se hablan.

―No era mi intención molestarte―Otra vez ya estaba para darle una bofetada hasta que otra vez tuvieron que sostenerla mientras que la de cabello corto sonreía victoriosa.

―Suéltame

Algunos que esperaban afuera del salón su siguiente maestro entraron a acomodarse en sus respectivos lugares, al parecer el docente ya se encuentra cercas para entrar al aula. Misora se acercó a Kyomi quien estaba sentada a lado de Yagami.

―No la molestes, por favor. ―Espeto Misora.

―Ya se me había olvidado lo que era que te preocuparas por mí. Tranquila, no me voy a meter con ella, me metería en problemas.

―No me estoy preocupando por ti. Ni por ella, sólo...olvídalo. ―Dio la media vuelta para regresar a su lugar.

Aún le afligía esa separación de amistad.

―¡No la he lastimado! ― Exclamó la otra chica indignada, eso detuvo los pasos. ― Podré ser muchas cosas, pero jamás me rebajaría hacer bullying; eso déjaselo a la gente sin autoestima y cero amor propio. Si yo la quité de aquí, es porque este es mi lugar.

No contestó, caminó rápido en cuanto vio entrar al profesor.

—De acuerdo, señorita To-Ho—Susurró. Por supuesto que confía en su palabra.

.

.

― Creo que no es necesario haber llegado a esto ― Dijo Matsuda algo dubitativo por la situación.

―Para nada...―Negó rápidamente el chico de cabello negro con un tono azul oscuro.

Kazuki. El autor intelectual de toda esa escena que está a punto de comenzar.

Aparte de que los chicos desenmascaran a pervertidos, estafadores o acosadores en internet durante en sus tiempos también hacen algunas actividades para conseguir dinero cómo crear situaciones para sacar un beneficio para alguien más.

Los ojos color marrón oscuro miraban a Lawliet quien estaba sentado esperando a alguien en el otro comedor del almuerzo del instituto que se encuentran al aire libre.

Cercas de la cafetería de la escuela.

Yoshi iba decir algo hasta que fue silenciado por el que dirigía la ejecución del plan, este le envió un mensaje al británico en cuanto una chica venía cerca.

El joven se levantó rápido y caminó sin apuro hasta que llegó a su altura y tropezó según accidentalmente con ella, causando que se le cayera el celular.

Los chicos suelen montar escenarios para encontrar alguna excusa, tomando el ejemplo del trabajo que están haciendo es hacer una treta para que su cliente tenga un motivo para terminar con su novia. La chica parecía buscar a alguien, claro que sabía a quien sin embargo no aparecerá hasta la señal.

―¡Discúlpame!―Exclamó él fingiendo arrepentimiento.

Al otro lado donde los demás se encontraban mirando la escena vieron que los dos se pusieron a platicar.

―Al parecer ya cayó, la verdad pensé que este trabajo iba a llevar días, pero no. Sólo miren como esta chica quedó embobada, y eso que no es Arían quién está ahí. ― Matsuda ya se había emocionado

Mientras tanto con los dos.

―Mis ojos se deleitan por ante tanta hermosura. Sé que puede ser atrevido, pero...— Agarra la mano de la chica— ¿Te puedo besar? ..perdón. Puede que tengas novio y yo — Hizo un ademán para alejarse, pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento.

—Por supuesto que me puedes besar, No tengo novio.

Kazuki al ver que los dos ya estaban cercas del uno al otro, le pidió a su "cliente" desde su celular que ya se acercarse hacia ellos dos.

Por lo tanto, la chica cerró los ojos espero su tan esperado beso, pero jamás llegó, en cambio escuchó una voz familiar.

—Creo que esto lo facilita todo—Dijo un chico mientras veía muy serio la escena que ocurría frente sus ojos.

Tenía que seguir su papel.

—Namikawa...yo. Puedo explicarlo—Se incorpora nerviosa.

—No te preocupes, estoy de acuerdo que te beses con ese chico, de todas maneras, quería terminar contigo.

—¿Eres novia de Namikawa? — Preguntó fingiendo sorpresa y con miedo.

—Era...—Respondió ella regalándole una sonrisa coqueta.

—Amigo, yo no lo sabía— Él se alejó de ella para acercarse a su disque amigo. Su rostro debía mostrar arrepentimiento— Estoy seguro de que pueden arreglar las cosas y si no quieres hablarme más...lo entiendo, prefería ser asesinado por un shinigami antes de quitarte a tu novia.

La chica no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

La había cagado, y mucho.

—No tienes la culpa—Sonrió el chico mientras que le pasa un brazo por los hombros para abrazarle —De todos modos, la relación ya no iba bien —Se refería a la chica.

—¡Qué está pasando! — Algo anda mal. Ninguno de los chicos le hizo caso.

—Sé que eres un ligón por naturaleza y tu no la conocías

Esta se quedó petrificada. La acaban de terminar y para el colmo el chico que se encontró resultó ser un amigo de su ex. Mejor decidió irse al ver que poco a poco Namikawa se llevaba a su amigo y mejor se fue.

Por otro lado, con ambos jóvenes ya asegurándose que ella no estuviera ahí ya, el interesado sacó un sobre blanco de su bolsillo del pantalón.

Mientras que los espectadores celebran del éxito que tuvo el trabajo.

—¡Hey! La propina. Cinco yenes de perdido. —Resignado este le hizo caso, sacó una moneda y se la dio.

En cuanto el otro se fue, Elle lanzó la moneda hacía arriba y la atrapó.

—¡Misión cumplida! —Exclamó Kazuki sabiendo lo que eso significaba.

—La verdad, es que habría estado mejor si Arían hubiera hecho el trabajo — Comentó Matsuda. La misión fue un éxito, de hecho, al parecer todos pudieron darse cuenta porque el chico le urgía terminar la relación con esa chica.

Fue algo sencillo y realmente Elle no se esforzó demasiado.

Demasiado decepcionante, espera que al menos haya valido la pena.

—Ay, bien que lo disfrutaste, además fue entretenido—Terció Hanna.

.

.

Sólo se dedicaba espiarla a mirarla desde afuera del local, en el cristal, si no fuera por la luz del sol la escena se vería muy tétrico como la de una escena donde el asesino en serie acecha a su próxima víctima.

Vio como la chica de cabello negro puso la bandeja sobre la mesa para comenzar a repartir el pedido de sus clientes.

Suerte que la clientela lo ignoraba gracias que por los lentes de color marrón pasa desapercibido.

No. Las dos personas que él está al tanto no pueden ser pareja. Todo el panorama se amplió para dejarlo en una visión muy mal retratada. No puede ser posible, ¿Elle y Naomi juntos? Por favor, es imposible ¿verdad?, por primera vez sentía una especie de miedo. Nunca en su prematura vida se había enganchado por una chica, sólo había salido con una en toda su vida, el encanto sólo duró dos meses. Pero esto va más allá de un sólo rato.

Naomi, ¿Realmente le daría una respuesta definitiva?, tuvo que esperar hasta que la chica saliera de su turno de trabajo para ambos poder conversar.

"Quiero estar segura de mi respuesta". Esa fue la respuesta de ella antes

Llegó a casa. Ya era de noche, después de acompañarla fue a caminar un rato por la ciudad, fue un día tan corto, en esa época del año los días empieza a escurrirse como agua, buenas noticias para él, significa que pronto la inspiración para hacer vídeos llegará pronto.

Le gustaba ver comentarios donde los espectadores tratan de descifrar el significado de cada vídeo bizarro. Después de cena lo que había sobrado, fue directo a su habitación compartido.

L se encuentra sentado en su respectiva cama con las rodillas en el pecho, las ojeras no eran muy notorias por ahora lo sorprendente es que seguía ahí como si fuera mediodía ¿Tanta energía tiene? Por lo visto sí.

Pasos descalzos fueron directo a la cama de al lado para poder ver lo que hacía.

— Estoy viendo un tutorial de cómo se maneja cierto programa informático. — Explicó sin darle importancia—Si no termino con esta investigación no poder dormir.

Ignoró por completo las palabras y mejor se fue acostar de nuevo.

Verlo causó que recordara lo que su mente ha estado tocando. Comenzó porque se enteró del beso entre ellos dos, aunque fue actuado, pero no pudo evitar sentir cierto pánico y molestia.

Podría decirse que antes no le molestaba la idea de que a las dos únicas personas que más aprecia se lleven bien.

Llegó a la conclusión de que al fin conoció los celos.

No le agradaba la idea.

¿Por qué le atrae? Hace tiempo que lo descubrió, lo que primero comenzó con una rivalidad y amistad-odio se tornó en una especie de admiración dando como resultado una atracción después se volvió interés de conocerla cada vez más y lo termino de comprobar cuando llegó la conclusión de que con Lisa no sentía lo mismo a pesar de que ambos pasan más tiempo juntos porque están en el mismo taller.

Así que la necesidad de hablar de con ella se volvió lo más común para su vida y la presencia de la alegre castaña simplemente no le molesta.

L

Un hermano para él, enterarse de aquella situación fue un golpe ya que sintió la decepción tal vez exageraba así que debería dejar eso atrás

Gracias a él se conocieron, si eso no hubiera sucedido probablemente la existencia de Misora habría pasado por alto.

Mejor decidió desechar esa emoción y pensamiento negativo, pues no le serviría de nada en realidad sólo se va a desgastar mentalmente, sólo confiará en los hechos.

Se levantó de la cama quedando sentado.

—¿Mamá y Sam regresan en estos días? — Apenas había asimilado la noticia que su padre les dio en la mañana. Elle quedó desconcertado.

* * *

**Calma, calma…aquí no solo habrá romance. A estos chicos les va suceder de todo, el próximo capitulo, aclaro que los OC solo son auxiliares de los personajes, personajes que tendrán que ver con el desarrollo de los protagonistas.**


	6. Calido Y Fresco

**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Cálido y fresco.**

**.**

* * *

_Touta recogió su balón del suelo, y corrió hacía el patio, pero al hacerlo chocó con alguien —Hola padre —Saludó, No recibió contestación por parte del hombre._

_No hallaba ninguna respuesta, no sabía por qué de la noche a la mañana se volvió tan indiferente con él._

_Ya no le decía que es su orgullo._

_Hacía memoria de que pudo haber hecho, según él no ha hecho nada malo, hasta donde sabe; se lo ha cuestionado personalmente pero siempre recibía palabras malsonantes o empujes por parte de él. Ya tenía a esa edad de once años por lo que podía entender que incluso entre sus padres las cosas tampoco estaban bien._

.

Los exámenes parciales mantuvieron ocupados a los chicos así que las cosas no han cambiado mucho en realidad.

L y Misa caminaban en silencio rumbo al instituto, ambos se habían encontrado en la travesía, aunque para la extrañeza del chico es que su ruidosa compañera estaba demasiado calmada.

En los últimos días la relación entre ellos dos es un tanto extraño, dependiendo de las circunstancias parecen llevarse bien y de repente había una discusión entre ellos disfrazado de sarcasmos o una simple tontería.

Tenía en cuenta de que el silencio no es el estilo de Amane.

Aún faltaban doce minutos para que la primera clase de inicio. A pesar de que los últimos días ha intentado seguir con la rutina de día a día no ha podido evitar volver a caer en la tristeza ese es el caso de Amane.

Es como un círculo vicioso de alguna manera también sentía culpa por sentirse así a pesar de que no tuvo absolutamente nada que ver con el fallecimiento de su madre.

—Elle digo, Ryuzaki— Miró de reojo por un momento. La vio dudar de lo que iba decir incluso pudo escuchar el leve temblor de su voz.

Tuvo la atención del chico.

Quería contarle, ¿Por qué?, en esos momentos tenía la necesidad de que alguien la escuche y quien más que nadie que aquel joven, pero algo le dice que no, su acompañante no está interesado en escuchar su historia que en la mayor parte del día causa los recuerdos de aquel día, así que mejor procuro cambiar lo que quería decir realmente.

Una idea se le vino en mente.

— Me preguntaba si…" vamos Misa solo es un chico" — En consecuencia, de que era raro de que ellos mantengan una conversación normal la idea de tratar de entablar una conversación con él le da nervios. — Acabo de recordar la clase de ayer, ¿Ya tienes con quien hacer el proyecto?

Si, algo andaba mal con ella.

— No — Respondió en seco.

Lawliet aceleró su caminar para entrar al instituto por lo tanto la chica casi que corrió para alcanzarlo.

—¿Te gustaría hacer equipo conmigo? — Preguntó decidida sin embargo también se sorprendió de sí misma

Lo medito por un momento.

— Ya que…— Mostró su credencial estudiantil al guardia y la chica hizo lo mismo.

Misa lo agarro de la manga del chico.

—Cómo que ya que, solo responde si o no.

Volvió a la normalidad, fue como aventar una piedra al agua. Le parecía entretenido ver las reacciones de su compañera.

—Si — Encogió los hombros.

Otra vez el silencio acompañó el trayecto de los dos jóvenes.

Al fin habían llegado al salón a tiempo, detuvieron el paso, por educación el chico le hizo una seña que entrara primero cosa que ella no captó luego porque también se detuvo esperando a que él entrara cuando por fin entendió la intención soltó una leve risa nerviosa.

Por otro lado, admite que quiere conocerlo más, pero ¿cómo entablar una conversación con él siendo un asocial? No perdía nada con intentarlo.

— Dime, ¿De dónde eres?

El joven no se esperó que su compañera volviera a dirigirle la palabra, dejó sus cosas encima de la butaca.

—Inglaterra — respondió secamente.

— Igual que Linda — Dijo emocionada — Eh, oye ¿Por qué B tiene los ojos rojos? — Aprovecho para preguntar antes de que se le olvide.

El detalle es que tanto como Linda y los hermanos Coild, es que ella creció en Berkshire.

— No hay nada de malo tener los ojos de ese color

— Solo preguntaba. — El tono de voz le pareció una invitación a no volver a preguntar sobre el chico B.

La había asustado un poco

Llevó el pulgar en el labio inferior y la miro a los ojos.

Enserio es que le gusta hacer ese tipo de comentarios cuando habla con Misa, siempre hay una reacción diferente.

— Es medio albino — Respondió con la esperanza que no volviera hablarle. Obvio mintió— No le digas que te dije, tampoco le preguntes si es que quieres vivir, la última persona que se lo preguntó lo obligó a comerse sus padres.

De hecho, no sabía cómo porque tiene los ojos rojos. Solo sus padres adoptivos y él mismo conocen los motivos.

—Eh?

No respondió más.

El timbre sonó, no dijo más y se fue a sentar a su lugar dejando a Misa extrañada, también imagino una escena parecida.

Naomi y B entraron al salón juntos pero cada uno se fue a sentar con alguien distinto.

Esa mañana sí que era extraño en opinión de Linda.

En primera: Detrás de ella estaban L y Misa juntos, uno al lado del otro, en segunda: Naomi y B parecen sospechosos, pero aun así tenía el presentimiento que algo más hay detrás y tercera: Matsuda parece molesto desde que guardo el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Podrá estar desvelada, pero se podía dar cuenta de lo que sucedía en su entorno.

Ella bostezo.

No durmió bien por mirar una serie hasta la madrugada.

Recargo su cabeza en la mesa. La clase comenzó. Pero ella no se encontraba lista como para poner atención.

.

Una chica de cabello negro corrió hacia la puerta. Más se apresuró cuando escuchó la voz de su padre, le pareció extraño ya que llegaría hasta la cena, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento. Cuando abrió la puerta el hombre no esperó más y entró a la casa, se veía pálido como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Tuvo miedo de la actitud de él. La verdad es que fue un miedo diferente, después que su padre se quitó los zapatos para entrar el hombre se quedó dándole la espalda a su hija, su padre le pidió que pasara lo que pasara sea fuerte, algo realmente grave ha sucedido.

Estaba a punto de saber lo peor, una noticia que cambió su vida para siempre fue como si le hubieran aventado agua fría, por un momento la realidad fue ajena.

L abrió la puerta y por primera vez se asombró, el pequeño gato que estaba encima del chico salto hacia el suelo.

Su mascota de nombre "Koru".

Amane lo estaba abrazando y peor aún...llorando. ¿Qué podría hacer en esos momentos? Jamás sabía qué hacer cuando alguien exterioriza emociones.

Los últimos recuerdos con su mamá de hace casi un año otra vez hacían acto de presencia cuando está sola, ya tenía mucho con llega a casa y no hay nadie más esperándola. Soltó al chico, camino hacia la sala como si se tratara de su propia casa.

La siguió.

Nunca había estado en esa situación en donde él tenga que lidiar con alguien así.

El joven inglés se mantuvo en silencio, esperaba que por lo menos hubiera una explicación, miraba por los lados esperando a que alguien apareciera o algo pase.

En automático los dos se adentraron más al departamento. Aún tenía sostenido el plato con pastel.

Entonces una hermosa mujer entró a la sala, tenía cabello largo ondulado y castaño claro; cuya piel un poco bronceada, nada que ver con la piel pálida de L. Cuando la ojiverde los encontró en la sala, mostró preocupación al ver a Amane en un estado deprimente quien no había visto antes, eso era de menos por el momento.

—¡Qué le hiciste a la niña! — Sé acercó a la muchacha. Empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas con una servilleta que tenía guardado en su bolso, le dedicó una mirada preocupada— Ahora dime: ¿Que te ha hecho este insensible?

La mujer miró al joven chico de manera acusadora.

—Llegó llorando, yo no le hice nada —, su voz no parecía cambiar a pesar del alboroto.

— Eso es verdad — Aclaró Misa, pero la mujer no pareció convencida de aquella respuesta.

Su asombro salió a flote cuando la extraña mujer la abrazó de la nada.

Desde que su madre murió no había recibido un abrazo de otra mujer, menos uno maternal, porque así lo sintió y así fue por parte de Kate. L no podía creer que aquella mujer quien prácticamente lo crió, lo vio crecer, lo crea capaz de hacer llorar a una chica.

—Ah por eso— Dijo en su mente, recordando cuando recordó que a sus nueve años hizo llorar a una niña por culpa de un helado.

—Hola, soy Amane Misa — Saludo ya más calmada.

—Mucho gusto Misa, yo soy Kate, me sorprende que vengas a ver al insensible de mi hijo — Le dio un saludo de mano.

— Vamos a trabajar juntos para un proyecto.

Luego se dirigió a su hijo adoptivo cambiando de semblante alegre a uno enojado, daba miedo, con suerte puede controlarse.

— Ahora me explicas porque la hiciste llorar — Va, ya le estaba molestando un poco.

—Ya lo he dicho, ella cuando llegó estaba llorando y...

— No es cierto, le dijo gorda — Beyond interrumpió mientras salía de la cocina con un vaso de jugo— Le dijo: Que se siente comer dulces y luego engordar, en cambio yo no engordo — Imito la voz de L como también llevándose el pulgar en el labio.

Amane se miró la panza por si acaso.

Kate miró a ambos chicos, a Beyond le dio un zape por lo tanto este solo se quejó por el golpe.

— Esta bien!, supongo que malinterprete las cosas. — Kate le sonrió al menor de ambos chicos como modo de disculpa. — Voy a dejar mis cosas y en momento preparare la cena.

Beyond estuvo a punto de retirarse.

—Hey!, tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, por lo tanto, ve a ayudar a Samantha con sus cosas.

— Sam regreso — Salió para ir ayudar a su hermana con las maletas, incluso también debía escapar de la mirada de su madre.

— Por cierto, Misa, ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

Vio a L en busca de aprobación, este desvió la mirada hacia su rebanada de pastel que no había terminado de consumir.

— Si — Respondió.

Aquella mujer le simpatizo mucho.

— Y bien niña, ¿Que se te ocurre? —Le preguntó para después irse a sentar de una manera peculiar: de cuclillas. Para Amane ya no era tan extraño ya que lo había visto antes, sacó de la mochila una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Misa también hizo lo mismo al sentarse solo que, de manera normal por así decirlo.

—La verdad no había pensado en lo que vamos a hacer.

—Bueno, tengo una idea— Lo pensó por unos segundos y luego prosiguió— Nos tomara una semana, sé que nos dieron dos semanas para entregarlo.

Siguió escribiendo los puntos importantes que llevarán a cabo durante los días de trabajo.

— Hay que hacerlo de una vez — Propuso.

—Hoy nos tomaremos el día, no creo que te concentres por ahora, quiero una buena calificación y tu no lo vas a arruinar.

Con dos dedos tomó la libreta para enseñarle los temas a investigar, teorías, y los horarios para trabajar — Quiero que lo sigas al pie de la letra.

Sonó a una orden.

— ¡Grosero! — Espetó ella mirando a su compañero con cara de pocos amigos.

No pudo evitar sonreír a modo de burla, en pocos días que llevaba de conocerla disfrutaba hacerla enojar.

Arrancó la hoja para entregárselo, obvio ella se lo arrebató.

Unos pasos se acercaban al interior de la casa.

— ¿Y esa quién es? — Cuestiono una voz femenina ajena a la de Kate.

De verdad si resultó verdad lo que su hermano mayor le dijo, "Elle trajo a una chica". Aquella chica se quitó las gafas de sol, la verdad es que se ve a leguas que es vanidosa, es más es la vanidad hecha en persona.

—Me desaparezco por meses y ya metes a cualquiera—Para ver mejor ella se deshizo de sus oscuros lentes. La última palabra si tenía la intención de sacar veneno.

¿Cualquiera? Va, eso si la ofendió.

—¡No seas grosera!, disculpa, — Kate comenzaba a sentirse apenada por la actitud de su hija, casi siempre es lo mismo con ella.—Ella es mi hija, Samantha.

Le hizo ademán a la chica para que salude a la invitada, por lo tanto la de cabello oscuro sonrió de manera tan falsa y después le enseñó el dedo de enmedio y después se fue a dirección donde se encuentra su habitación.

La mujer otra vez tuvo que disculparse por el mal trato de la chica.

Por otro lado, Samantha desconfío de ella a la primera que la vio, esa energía le recordaba a solamente una persona: Grace.

Parece que ese tipo de personas respetan un patrón en común como hacerse las interesantes...así que ahora mismo saldrá afuera y por supuesto que esa intrusa la va conocer.

Parece ser más tonta a comparación de lo que su hermano le ha hablado mediante llamadas y mensajes.

.

Llegó frente al edificio de la empresa de su padre, toda emoción positiva se encontraba nublado detrás del resentimiento hacia aquel hombre, una pequeña lagrima caía por la mejilla del joven Matsuda. Se limpió la lágrima con el reverso de su manga.

Observó la fachada del edificio tan aburrido según él desde que tiene uso de razón, después de pagar bajó del taxi para ir en su objetivo: Su padre. Una vez dentro, camino hacia la recepcionista que al verlo dejó a un lado el celular e hizo como si estuviera buscando algo en el escritorio.

—Buenas tardes, joven Ma...

—Touta — Corrigió.

La recepcionista asintió para luego disculparse, había olvidado aquel detalle de que a él no le apetecía que lo nombren con el apellido, pues odiaba estar relacionado con ese sujeto. Entonces, ella fue anunciarle la llegada del chico a su jefe después salió para darle el permiso de entrar a la oficina.

Antes de entrar le agradeció.

Se encontraba ansioso, después de cuatro años lo tendría frente a él. la rabia se apoderó en cuanto lo vio y no importaba cuánto tiempo tuvo para "superarlo", después de aquella noche le costó mucho en verse al espejo, por una parte, porque para su mala suerte padre e hijo eran idénticos, ver a su padre es como verse unos años mayor.

No le agradaba, así que adoptó en tener mechones de cabello cayendo encima de su ojo derecho.

— Hijo

— No confundas — Dijo fastidiado

El señor Matsuda jamás había escuchado a su hijo hablarle de esa manera, la última vez que lo vio solo tenía 12 años.

— Me sorprende que aceptaras venir.

— Ni siquiera te emociones— Pauso — Esto es un desahogo para mí.

—Escucha, sé que me equivoque en el pasado, pero entiende que estaba desesperado, la empresa estaba yendo a bancarrota y — La voz del hombre sonaba a súplica— Perdóname, por favor

—¡La empresa es lo único que te importa!, me humillaste enfrente de mis amigos tanto que también te metas con mis gustos y decisiones, golpeaste a Yu sin motivo alguno todo por tu maldita estupidez — Pauso un momento — Y lo peor...rompiste con aquella imagen de ti de un padre perfecto y, ¿Me pides que te perdone?

Aquel hombre quedó anonadado, contempló en cómo su hijo había sacado todo sentimiento negativo, todo lo que le atormentaba desde el interior, jamás lo había visto derramar lágrimas hasta en ese momento. Ahora comprendió por qué había aceptado la visita, quería liberarse.

Touta recuperaba la respiración ahora se sentía mucho mejor.

—Hijo, enserio perdóname — Fue hacia él con la intención de abrazarlo, pero el chico dio un paso atrás después de tenerlo cerca

— Ya no importa— lo interrumpió— De una vez te digo que yo no tomaré el cargo de esta empresa porque no es lo yo anhelo en realidad.

Touta observó una vez más a su padre antes de salir de la oficina para marcharse sin mirar atrás. El señor Matsuda se quedó mirando la dirección donde había salido su hijo mayor, le dio gusto volver a verlo, no en las mejores circunstancias o como él hubiera querido que fuera.

Una vez que salió de aquel edificio la verdad es que no quería estar más en aquel lugar, a pesar de que la empresa había sido remodelada aún su mente sacaba los recuerdos de cuando todo estaba bien.

Antes de los problemas que separó a la familia que alguna vez, podrá tener todo el dinero del mundo, creyó haber superado todo.

Ha luchado contra sí mismo para guardar aquellos pensamientos, emociones negativas sobre todas las cosas, correr para no caer, verlo otra vez sólo revivió todo...la decepción especialmente...jamás podrá olvidar los gritos de su hermano que todos los días se lamenta y siempre se disculpa de todo lo que hace o pasa, No importa si es un simple resfriado.

No importa cuánto le expliquen de que no es su culpa, en momentos parece olvidarlo y es cuando los ataques de pánico suceden.

.

Luego de pasar a unas cuadras, B aprovechó para sacar su celular y enviar un mensaje. Misa discutía con la chica quien decía ser la hermana de sus dos amigos, ignorando la situación aprovecho para desviarse a otro rumbo.

—Amane, no le tomes enserio solo tiene 14 años. —Podía oírlo al igual la rabieta de la chica de cabello teñido. Solo faltaba a unas casas para llegar a una en especial. Camino rápido aprovechando que sus hermanos y Amane seguían en sus asuntos. El celular sonó indicando que había llegado mensaje, checar bandeja de entrada, le llego un mensaje de número desconocido se sorprendió al abrir el mensaje y leer el contenido. Sonrió al ver de quien se trataba. Decidió ponerse un cárdigan color crema.

—Mamá, saldré un momento—entró a la cocina, a esta hora sabía que su mamá estaba ahí

— Voy a comprar algunas cosas. Esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de su mamá, parecía analizarlo.

—Está bien no te tardes, la cena ya casi esta lista y tu padre no tarda en llegar—respondió

— Entendido—sonrió triunfante en sus adentros.

—gracias.

Salió tan pronto de su casa. Checo a que nadie estuviera al tanto de sus pasos. Entonces atrás de ella cierto chico apareció de sorpresa. Al principio se asustó porque no se lo esperaba, reconoció la textura de aquellas manos después ambos quedaron frente a frente, después de todo ellos al fin pueden estar juntos. Todo empezó cuando por segunda vez la chica le explico lo sucedido con L y la respuesta, cuando estuvo pensando hasta que al fin pudo aceptar todo sentimiento hacia B. Ninguno del team se ha enterado de la relación de ellos. Aquel día todo cambió, por fin ella se decidió por fin intentarlo.

Ignorando el pudor japonés, tomó del cuello lo besó prácticamente el primer beso entre ellos dos.

De verdad ya lo necesitaban.

.

Buscaba entre la multitud a una persona en especial al pensar que tal vez él ya está dentro del plantel, piso un escalón para entrar al plantel. Aprovecharía para hacerle ciertas preguntas al chico, ya que parece tener una percepción específica sobre Amane; aún seguía la investigación sobre ella, tenía que asegurarse si se puede confiar en ella.

—Matsuda— Llamó sin saber la consecuencia que daría al llamarlo por su apellido.

El muchacho no le dijo nada y solo cortó la charla propinándole un golpe en la mejilla con tal fuerza el pobre chico escuálido cayó al suelo.

Como odiaba en ese momento su apellido, tan solo escucharlo le causaba desprecio.

Los estudiantes que caminaban a la entrada del instituto se detuvieron al ver tal escena mientras que algunos alentaban la pelea animando al otro a regresar el golpe a su agresor.

L, luego de superar la sorpresa, acaricio su mejilla, no lo pensó ni un momento y se atrevió a regresarle el golpe en el ojo, comenzando una pelea, tres chicos tuvieron que intervenir en la riña separándolos, aunque en poco tiempo el entrenador apareció para poner el orden.

Tanto como Touta y L estaban en la oficina del director.

Ninguno decía nada al respecto.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al director, se aproximó a ambos adolescentes, bastante serio.

—¿Ya están tranquilos?

—Sí —Respondió L — No volverá a ocurrir, si este idiota no me hubiera golpeado, nada de esto estaría pasando.

—Me llamaste por mi apellido — Dijo el otro en su defensa.

La razón es algo tonto, a decir verdad.

El director suspiro y les advirtió acerca del comportamiento de ambos, solo por ser la primera acusación de los chicos se los dejo pasar, pero si hacen otro escándalo ahora sí habría castigo. Ellos salieron de la oficina dirigiéndose al aula caminaban aun sin decirse nada.

No se iba quedar así, a pesar de que no son problemáticos su mal comportamiento debe tener una consecuencia, les aviso que sus padres lo van a saber mediante en una llamada

Touta reconoció que había hecho mal en golpear a L por algo tan tonto. Después de todo él no tiene la culpa también.

—Perdóname — Aquella palabra le dio una sensación de deja vu — No me he sentido bien, ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo.

"Ya me di cuenta...será que " Pensó Lawliet aun sin mirarle a la cara.

En el momento que su agresor dijo "me llamó por mi apellido" pudo imaginarse porque lo había dicho, porque antes no había ningún problema y nunca hubo una queja por parte del chico al respecto y para que en la noche a la mañana el haya reaccionado así pues debió haber pasado algo o quizás lo había aguantado y hasta ahora se muestra su disgusto. Por alguna razón sabe sobre lo que Touta ha pasado antes de que se conocieran.

—Tu padre. — Sintió incomodidad al escucharlo decir esas dos palabras.

—Lo volví a ver — Fue como quitarse una carga.

—Descuida, estamos en vano, espero que te duela — Dijo refiriéndose al hematoma que le había hecho por el golpe.

Ambos adolescentes se sentaron en las escaleras que lleva a los salones del segundo piso donde se encuentra el grupo.

El joven soltó una risa nerviosa llevando una mano en la nuca.

— ¿Nos damos el abrazo de reconciliación?

— ¿Y si mejor nos apuramos para entrar a la clase? — Exclamó — Aunque ya es tarde

— Es verdad, toca cálculo y nos va a dejar pasar— Comentó el chico japonés después de mirar la hora en su celular.

Los dos quedaron en completo silencio.

— Realmente no sé qué decir al respecto.

—Descuida, al menos me escuchas.

Una hoja cayó de la rama.

—Yu tuvo un ataque de ansiedad. —Dijo de repente necesitaba decirlo. — Logró calmarse después, estoy orgulloso.

—Algún día tenía que hacerlo ¿No?

—Hm — Asintió.

Touta recargo los codos en un escalón detrás suyo. L estaba sentado de cuclillas abrazando sus piernas.

El lugar estaba vacío y de vez en cuando pasa uno que otro estudiante. Las ramas de los árboles se mecían a causa del viento matutino.

—Así que, haces equipo con Misa-Misa — Sacó de repente casi en automático.

No recibió respuesta.

—Es rara.

En ese momento recordó el motivo del porque quería hablar con él. Estaba al tanto de que esos dos se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos junto con Linda.

Le parecía casi admirable que a pesar de estar pasando por un luto ella intenta mantenerse alegre y vivir el momento. Por eso le resulta muy rara para él.

—A mí me agrada— Comentó con entusiasmo dejando a un lado lo ocurrido. Después volvió a su bajo estado de ánimo

Touta busco en su mochila una lata con jugo de uva. A Elle le resultaba extraño verlo actuar de esa manera, ahora que lo pensaba, es muy raro verlo de esa manera ya que siempre ha tenido una personalidad alegre.

Escucho el leve clic cuando este abrió para luego beberlo rápido

—Yei!, — Levantó su brazo dando un grito de júbilo— Al menos aún sigue fría, al final no todo está mal — Puso la mochila detrás suya para luego recostarse, ignorando la presencia del otro chico. —Creo que hoy dormiré temprano, si preguntan solo les diré que estoy cansado, ve a lo fácil y descansa. No hagas hoy lo que puedas dejar para mañana — Bostezo después de decir aquellas palabras.

Cerró sus ojos

El silencio volvió por un corto tiempo ya que después el timbre sonó.

—Agh

Los dos se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo antes de que los demás estudiantes salgan.

Ambos entraron al salón ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás. La profesora de sociología los dejo pasar, también se percataron de que todos actuaban como si aún no empezara la clase.

La reacción del team fue de verdad una sorpresa al verlos así de golpeados.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Indago Misa al ver a los dos chicos golpeados

— Nada, ¿Que hacen? — En realidad no quiere dar explicaciones.

— ¿Por qué pelearon? — Cuestiono Misa preocupada.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver los golpes en los rostros de los chicos quienes ya se encontraban tranquilos, evadieron la pregunta.

Tal vez no es necesario de que la chica supiera la razón aún, lo que más sorprendió a los chicos es que precisamente ellos dos hayan peleado, no suelen ser problemáticos.

—Lo llamé por su apellido— Realmente esperó en que todos entendieran a lo que se refería.

Así fue, sólo que cierta chica no comprendió. Tuvo curiosidad de lo que él chico se refería, odia sentirse excluida, es una sensación horrible.

—Es una larga historia Misa-Misa, en su momento te digo.

Los seis jóvenes caminaban por las calles mojadas de la ciudad a causa de la lluvia. Para la mayoría es una tarde realmente agradable por el clima, la mayoría disfruta de esos climas, todo parece ser más cómodo en verdad.

No había ninguna prisa por llegar a casa tan temprano.

— Todos están equivocados, la respuesta es 32

—Cállate panda diabético, el resultado es 34 y punto— B replicó su respuesta

—Estoy de acuerdo con L, a mí también me salió 32— Linda levantó la mano — Y si L y yo coincidimos eso quiere decir que es correcto. O no Naomi.

—¿Huh? Yo puse 34

—Es 32 — Respondió Matsuda dando la contraria

—Pero que dicen, a mí me salió 745 — Todos permanecieron en silencio por la respuesta de Amane

—Alguien ha reprobado solo que aún no lo sabe.

Misa vio a L con cara de pocos amigos hasta que un celular desvió la situación.

Touta reviso su celular y abrió el audio del chat grupal del equipo.

El joven japonés del grupo de amigos reprodujo el audio que le había llegado por el chat del equipo de básquet.

—¡Escuchen bola de holgazanes!, los quiero a todos en dos horas en la cancha no me importa si está lloviendo el entrenamiento debe seguir y si después de oír esto se están quejando o diciendo que no pueden por el mal clima, los reto a contactar a los antiguos jugadores y pregunten como los ponía a entrenar en días como estos y después me hablan del mal clima.

El audio terminó dejando un ambiente de asombro.

—Tengo que llegar rápido a casa — Aceleró su caminar — Hasta mañana. Corrió después de despedirse de ellos.

Linda comenzó a tararear una canción desconocida a oídos de los demás. Misa decidió decirle lo que en todo el día ha estado pensando.

—Ryuzaki, no iré a tu casa, no quiero causar molestia — Dijo algo molesta, se oía muy decidida.

No necesitaba preguntar realmente de el motivo eso ya lo sabía. Aunque no esperaba esa actitud por parte de ella, tenía la idea de que la situación no le detendría.

—¿Le tienes miedo a una niña? — Pregunto B en cierta burla recordando lo del día anterior. Fue divertido porque no todos se atreven a enfrentar a ese pequeño demonio que se ve tan inocente.

Por supuesto que

—¡Sam, ha vuelto! — Eso fue una afirmación, Linda dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo para integrarse a la conversación. — Ella es un amor, ¿Por qué le tienes miedo?

La castaña puso la cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

—¿Que? ¡Es un demonio!.— Que curioso el problema solo es con ella.

Alejó su persona de ella. Para mirarla como si su nueva amiga se hubiera vuelto loca. Definitivamente ambas conocen una parte distinta de la personalidad de la pequeña Coild.

—Si, le diré que le mandas saludos— Contestó el joven— De seguro se emociona. — Ninguno le dio importancia a la opinión sobre Samantha.

—Es molesta — Intento imitar a la pequeña hermana de los chicos — "Aww pobrecita, quiere lastima — Creó un corazón con las manos — Aquí tienes tu lastima"

—No le tomes importancia así es ella

Misa hizo un puchero de molestia. La verdad es que si le molesta no tener de su lado a nadie.

—Tienes razón —Ahora tenía la atención — No deberías ir. Solo perderemos tiempo.

Además, porque llegando a casa va a tener que escuchar los sermones de sus padres.

Directo.

—Eh

—Descuida el plan de trabajo no cambiará, trabajaremos por correo.

La verdad es que no quería lidiar con interrupciones tontas por parte de ellas.

Amane no dijo nada.

—Ahora que ya se pusieron de acuerdo, nosotros nos vamos por allá — B señalo con el pulgar la dirección contraria de la calle. Halo el gorro del suéter de L.

Lawliet y Amane cerraron el acuerdo luego para irse a casa.

Las chicas se despidieron de aún ellos, B revolvió el cabello de Misora antes de irse.

— Yo las dejo. Voy a esperar a mis padres en aquel local. Nos vemos mañana, cuídense.

Después de que se despidieron.

Misora siguió su camino dejando sola a Misa.

—¡Espera! — Apresuró su caminar para alcanzarla. — Misora seguía dándole la espalda.

* * *

**Siento que el LxMisa va muy lento, no se desesperen que está a punto de hacer boom, pronto sabrán el inicio de la historia de ellos dos. los personajes inventados, por lo que veo es que sus participaciones están equilibradas.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	7. My blood

**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: My blood.**

* * *

Detuvo su caminar ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla. Si no fuera por su buen humor en ese día, habría fingido no haberla escuchado.

Debería de aprovechar la situación para sacar algo de ella.

— Eh — Después de que Misa la alcanzó se puso enfrente así quedando cara a cara.

—¡Voy a acompañarte! Andando

— No te ofendas, pero ¿Acaso no tienes que ir a casa?

—La verdad es que no hay nadie y no quiero estar sola, es triste, más si está nublado.

No quiso sobre pensar por qué lo había dicho, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que es algo triste en verdad también compartía la idea sobre de que la tarde está muy apagado. Los días nublados y lluviosos atrae el pasado y las más profundas reflexiones.

Decidió divagar.

— "aw no, maldición" ¿A qué te refieres?

—Está nublado, no hay mucha gente en la calle, las personas están en compañía de sus seres queridos, mi padre llegara de noche según por trabajo ...sé que en realidad va ir a un bar a emborracharse — Al terminar hizo un puchero sin emoción.

—Pero hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer a solas sin que te regañen. — Comento no tan segura de lo que había dicho.

— Cierto.

Ambas iban caminando, aunque en realidad Misa solo seguía los pasos de Misora, ninguna de las dos decía algo. La verdad es que no tenían mucho que decir, solo eran pocas veces en que podían platicar a solas la mayor parte de sus interacciones sucedía si ellas están acompañadas de los demás chicos del team.

—No es divertido ahora. — Soltó sincera volviendo a llamar la atención por parte de la chica.

—Huh

Esperaba una respuesta.

— Es que si estoy sola en casa no podré concentrarme sin pensar en bonitos momentos con alguien que ya no está.

—Explícate por favor.

—¿No lo sabes? — Mostró sorpresa — Creí que todos sabían de mi desgracia y doy lastima.

Durante los últimos días se sentía de esa manera como si todo el mundo la estuviera señalando y todos por lo mismo.

—Descuida, no tengo idea de nada. — Comentó confundida. Aunque tenía la intuición.

Ellas llegaron a la entrada de una casa y, a conveniencia empezó a llover, vaciló en si debía invitarla a pasar mientras pasa la lluvia.

Aunque nada perdía en hacerlo.

— Pasa — Invito.

Después de hacer lo típico de quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a una casa típica de japón.

Misa recorrió el lugar con la mirada, se dirigió al librero que estaba en la sala de estar, se puso a leer el lomo de los libros que tenía cerca. No le tomó importancia cuando la chica terminó de acomodar el kotatsu y regresó con algo de comer.

Sobre una repisa, se encontró con un portarretratos donde estaba enmarcada una foto; en ella se podía apreciar a una pareja junto con una niña y una joven. Sospecho que la pequeña era Naomi en la infancia.

— Ay, ¡qué bonita! — Observó con más atención a la joven que posaba para la foto en aquel día, se le veía radiante y con el parentesco llegó a una conclusión — ¿Tienes una hermana?

—Tenia — Contesto tranquila —. Está muerta.

Misa devolvió el portarretrato a su lugar maldiciendo su indiscreción.

—Lo lamento — Murmuró. Y miro a la chica, ella estaba tranquila vio como puso dos vasos con bebida en la mesa de madera.

—No te preocupes ya pasó siete años — Aclaró, entendió que su pregunta no era con mala intención, ya ha tenido que lidiar las demás veces a lo largo de los ya siete años.

Después del pequeño silencio, los sollozos de la chica comenzaron a oírse dejando a Naomi en shock. Misa corrió hacia Misora para buscar un abrazo por parte de ella ignorando el espacio personal.

—Es triste, me imagino que la has de extrañar mucho — Misa respondió el abrazo comenzando a llorar, el cabello negro de la chica comenzaba a empaparse por las lágrimas de la otra. — Extraño a mi mamá.

Así pasaron los siguientes quince minutos, cuando Misa estuvo más calmada, Misa expresó su sentir estaba segura de que ella la comprendería mejor necesitaba alguien quien pudiera ayudarla y en cuanto Naomi sintió empatía por la rubia.

En los últimos días ha confrontado sus sentimientos volviéndose más fuerte en el tema, una de sus fuertes luchas contra los recuerdos fue durante una conversación que tuvo con su actual novio en el día anterior en que llegó a la conclusión de que ya era hora de seguir adelante, también le sorprendió la forma en que opina sobre la muerte.

Sabía que la pérdida de un ser querido no se supera tan fácil en realidad, no solo había aprendido a vivir con ello ahora parecía como si todo hubiera estado planeado para el momento actual de su vida.

Analizaba el lenguaje corporal de su emisora cada momento en que platicaba su experiencia, por otro lado, se sentía mal por el hecho de que algún momento la llegó a tratar de dramática y más cuando L le platico por llamada lo que había hecho en su departamento, si tan solo hubiera imaginado de que le estaba pasando mal no hubiera hecho bromas sobre la chica pero eso ya no importaba ya.

—Según investigaciones ella murió después de que recibió el segundo tiro en la espalda y bueno recuerdo que antes de que nos despidiéramos me dio un sentimiento extraño. Fue raro — Llevo el papel a la cara para secar, en cuanto iba a sacar otra nueva toalla vio que la caja ya estaba vacía. — Se acabaron, perdón.

Dejó a un lado la caja.

La chica Misora se levantó para ir hacia el tocador donde está la lámpara de la sala para abrir un cajón. Misa no contesto, fijó la mirada a un punto invisible.

Sacó dos cajas iguales.

—No te preocupes hay más de esto en toda la casa — Alzó las dos cajas y devolvió a una a su lugar y regresó con una. — De verdad agradezco que hayas tenido la confianza para contarme sobre tu dolor, no sé qué decir, en realidad no hay palabras en un caso como este.

Lo dijo de todo corazón.

—Gracias. — Platicarle su experiencia a otra persona fue reconfortante

Tenía ganas de decirle lo que pensó el día ayer, pero sabía que no era el momento aún pues Misa apenas se encontraba en el comienzo y decirlo sonará egoísta y como si estuviera minimizando sus sentimientos así que mejor se lo guardaría para ella misma por el momento, quizás ya llegará la oportunidad.

Por primera vez, en verdad disfrutó de la compañía de la chica, las dos comenzaron a platicar otras cosas, claro que la juzgo mal y que aún falta mucho para conocer su verdadero "yo" de ella, quería creer y se autoconvence que no puede ser mala persona como lo fue aquella chica.

Tal vez desde esa tarde es el comienzo de una amistad extraña.

Linda, Misa,Naomi y Connie miraban el entrenamiento físico de los chicos de básquet,. Misa tomaba fotografías para una práctica del taller: debía hacer un reportaje y como idea de Linda ella decide hacerle caso, aunque la realidad para Linda es solo una excusa para ir a ver a un chico en especial, Arian, su prospecto desde hace tres semestres atrás

Hubo un momento donde todos los jugadores se amontonaron para luego dividirse caminar en direcciones opuestas y en cuanto llegaban a la línea corrían esquivando unos a los otros y volver a empezar cuando llegaban a la línea indicada.

—Misora, eso se parece a lo que hacemos en teatro. — Expreso Connie muy emocionada.

—Verdad, solo con la diferencia en que nosotros debemos correr cierto tiempo y luego detenernos y hacer una pose cierto tiempo.

—¡Suena divertido! — Tercio Misa al escuchar la conversación.

—Es cansado — Contestó Connie— Pero tienes razón si es divertido la mayoría de las veces quitando los ejercicios físicos.

Aplaudieron después de que el sonido del silbato indico el fin del juego.

—Me haces el favor de tomarle una foto a ese chico, por favor— Sugirió la castaña a la de cabello teñido, está sin hacer preguntas apuntó el lente de la cámara hacia a un chico señalado, este tenía una coleta que después se la quitó para soltar el cabello, era muy atractivo que con la mirada profunda que posee podía conquistar a cualquier chica, ya lo ha visto algunas veces.

— Claro que sí — Aceptó con mucho gusto — Deberías hablarle así ya no tendrás la necesidad de pedirme que saque una foto de él.

—Tienes razón, porque no se me había ocurrido antes— Hubo ironía en su voz. — Me da pena.

— ¿Y Por qué no le pides a Matsu que te lo presente?, lo tienes a tu alcance básicamente.

Matsuda al ver la presencia de las chicas las saludo, Kazuki golpeo su espalda con una mano y lo hizo dar un paso adelante.

—Hey— Las chicas devolvieron el saludo.

—Al fin, no puedo esperar el día en que vamos a callar las bocas de los estúpidos Salamanders— Uno de sus compañeros se le acercó, era nada más ni nada menos que el chico por quien Lisa está interesada.

—Es la revancha — Contesto Matsuda— En realidad.

—¡Que locura! ya vieron que tenemos espectadoras hoy — Yoshi extendió los brazos para quedar entre medio.

—Alguien anda babeando —Naveen señaló a otro de los amigos quien estaba viendo a una chica en especial.

Las chicas platicaban entre ellas ninguna se percataba.

El intruso sugirió a acercarse al joven quien responde de nombre Arian. Los demás integrantes del equipo comenzaban a irse.

Alguien carraspeo la garganta.

—" Tu cabello oscuro es como la noche". —Naveen imitó una voz al estilo poeta.

—" Si solo pudiera sacar tu voz de mis oídos"—Prosiguió Matsuda.

—" Tus palabras de mi cerebro"— Otro abrazó a Arian del cuello

—Dejen de decir cursilerías —Quitó el brazo de encima, ya lo estaba avergonzando.

—Hay que hablarles así sirve de que al fin le hables a Misora, te aviso que un chico de mi clase anda haciendo lo posible para salir con ella.

Advirtió Matsuda. Pero lo que no sabe es que ese chico al fin logró algo con la susodicha.

—¿Acaso ese rarito que parece zombi está interesado en Misora? —Preguntó el chico de nombre Naveen esperando a una pronta respuesta.

—No, es otro

—Apuesto a que esos dos salen a escondidas y el "mejores amigos" solo es una farsa —Naveen dio su opinión

—Y han de jugar con las manos a escondidas —Recibió una mirada de indignación por parte de Arian de sus palabras con doble sentido.

—Me dio escalofrío imaginarlo—Touta dio un leve temblor al hacerse una película mental donde L y Misora protagonizan.

—Hablando de L, debo confesarles algo— Los presentes pusieron atención en Yoshi — yo me imagino a L en bikini. Lo que se es extraño.

Un "que" de asombro y las carcajadas de los chicos fluyeron.

—Imagínense a L con un bikini color rojo—Dijo entre risas y casi ahogado.

—Yo había pensado en uno color rosa—Puntualizó Matsuda acariciando su mentón con su mano derecha—No veré a L de la misma manera — Matsuda estaba recuperando el aliento —Lo peor es que todos lo imaginamos.

—Miren ya se van — Regresando al tema principal— Vamos, Arian ve alcanzar tus dulces o húmedos sueños — Naveen empujo un poco a su amigo para animarlo ir tras ella.

Recibió la fría mirada del joven extranjero.

—Luego nos pláticas sobre qué pasó después

El chico que posee la posición de escolta se armó de valor para ir hacia la joven, por fin se atrevería a intercambiar palabras con ella. En el pasado ya se habían conocido solo de vista por parte del estudiante basquetbolista fue un día cuando se realizó el festival cultural en el primer año como generación, la primera vez que la vio quedó asombrado por ella. Anteriormente hacía lo posible para acercarse a ella, pero siempre terminaba sucediendo algo que después termina por alejarse de ella hasta que supo que salía con un tal Raye Penber, ahí perdió la esperanza de lograr algo con ella así fue hasta el día que se enteró por parte de Touta de que ambos terminaron la relación, fue ahí cuando recuperó las esperanzas que creyó haber perdido.

La alcanzó, en cuanto la tuvo frente a frente después de decir su nombre haciendo que ella volteara sorprendida al escuchar su nombre por parte de otra persona ajena a sus recurrentes conocidos. Lisa no vio con buenos ojos la escena donde el chico que le gusta este hablando con la pelinegra, no pudo evitar sentirse insegura de sí misma.

Que podría ser, no debía hacerse ideas antes de tiempo; es lo que se decía en su mente.

-.-

Creyó que no tendría ningún problema después del espectáculo que se dio en la entrada del instituto. Al director se le ocurrió se le ocurrió la gran idea de ponerlo hacer servicio, por ejemplo, ayudar a alguien con los estudios.

Todo por limpiar su expediente, en realidad eso le viene dando lo mismo, pero por otro lado quería evitar escuchar los molestos sermones de sus padres.

No hay de otra. Cuando la queja llegó a oídos de sus padres realmente quedaron sorprendidos, porque el chico no es de meterse en problemas.

También se interesaron en conocer la versión, conocían a su hijo, él podía actuar de esa manera sin motivo alguno.

Por eso es por lo que en esos momentos se encuentra caminando por los pasillos del plantel en busca del encuentro con un chico quien se le ha sido asignado todo iba bien hasta que un avioncito de papel cayó cercas de él en el suelo.

Típico de aquellos idiotas que eligen a sus víctimas.

"Nosotros no los elegimos, el avioncito los elige" Ese es aquellos chicos, ningún profesor les dice algo ni siquiera el director.

Con dinero todo se resuelve. Pero él comete un error y el mundo enloquece.

Un chico rubio se acercó junto con otros.

—Miren su cara, es como si estuviera haciendo una rifa de a quién hacerle bullying y él tuviera todos los boletos — Cuatro chicos lo rodearon — Ni su físico ayuda, a gritos pide: "Háganme bullying".

Las palabras no ocasionaron que el chico se intimide ante esos buscapleitos. Uno de ellos recogió el avión hecho a mano.

Para no caer en provocaciones decidió en pasar por alto, trato de seguir caminando hasta que uno de ellos lo detuvo de golpe.

—Que dijiste " Los ignoro y ya me salvé", danos tu mochila. — Empujo. —¿No eres tú quien tuvo la osadía de golpear a Matsuda?— Lo tenían rodeado— Quien te crees para golpear a alguien que no es de tu estatus.

—Es algo que no les incumbe en realidad, es algo entre él y yo.

Uno de los otros chicos que estaban detrás de él sacó un encendedor. pudo sentir el ardor en su mano al sentir la pequeña flama causado que este soltara la mochila por el ardor.

Caleb y Jay sacaron las cosas, el chico más alto de sus atacantes le impedía el paso después se libró de él lanzando una patada.

Mantenía la calma para no golpearlos y volver a meterse otra vez en problemas. Es lo que ellos estaban buscando realmente.

—Este tipo es un enfermo —Dijo otro chico llamando la atención mientras hojeaba un libro— ¡Ha contestado todo!

Elle arrebato el libro de las manos del otro pelinegro quien lo miró de modo amenazador por el atrevimiento cual el otro ignoro por completo.

El sujeto que se encontraba a un lado del rubio recogió un folder que salió de la mochila de su "víctima".

Checo el contenido con mucha curiosidad.

Alcanzó a leer poco porque aquel documento fue arrebatado de sus manos.

Una sonrisa burlona por parte del chico se formó al ver de la poca información.

—Un nerd ayudando a otro nerd.—

—Entregamelo Ya.

—Por cierto, ¿Y Bradley? — Los demás buscaron alrededor a otro de sus compañeros.

En eso un chico alto de apariencia de un metalero se acercaba al grupo mientras sostenía a la fuerza un chico de baja estatura.

Aprovechó a que se distrajo para quitarle el folder donde tenía información del chico que tenía que darle tutorías por cierto tiempo.

—Te he estado buscando — Elle se acercó al chico de estatura baja ignorando la situación en el que se encontraba en esos momentos, L reconoció rápidamente al chico quien estaba en apuros. — Ryszard, ven conmigo.

El adolescente tomó al chico por el brazo ignorando a los otros como también ignorando lo que pudieran hacer. Beyond disimuladamente se fue de ahí, al parecer no hubo ninguna necesidad en que se metiera a una próxima pelea.

En cuanto iban alejándose, L aun sin soltarlo lo guio al área de tutorías pasando a una puerta donde la parte principal estaba la recepción y después irse al cubículo que se les había asignado.

Dentro había una larga mesa con sillas alrededor y una pizarra color blanco sin embargo se podía ver desde afuera todo lo que había en el cubículo de estudios.

—Ryszard Jakov, quiero que me digas exactamente lo que no entiendes en la clase de Física.

—Eh…—Para la mayoría de las personas era imposible no sentirse intimidado por la mirada a causa de los enormes ojos saltones de L, el segundo pelinegro agarro y peino su cabello como en busca de autoconfianza —Solo no me mires así, siento que me tragas con tu mirada.

Lawliet/Coil relajo la mirada, ambos pasaron a sentarse a una de las sillas.

Ryszard se sorprendió al ver la manera de sentarse del chico de la clase A, ya había escuchado rumores de él sin embargo no imaginó que tan cierto eran.

Desde afuera otro grupo de chicos que iban pasando por ahí vieron tal escena.

—Miren, el rarito de la clase de a lado — Señaló una joven causando varias reacciones por parte de sus amigos.

—Quizás tenga un trauma de la infancia que lo hizo muy inseguro — Opinó uno de sus amigos. Este tipo ya había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle y la respuesta es que según su inteligencia aumenta.

Y es ahí donde llega a la conclusión de que esa es la forma de que le da seguridad en sí mismo.

Nadie dijo nada más y se fueron ahí.

—Le entiendo a todo en realidad— Aquel chico de cabello azabache recargo los codos en la mesa, el tono de voz cambio—Sólo es una excusa para conseguir amigos o algo así. Ya no quiero estar solo

—Si esto es verdad, entonces no tiene caso que esté aquí. — Ya estaba decidió a irse hasta que sintió que el tipo lo agarró de la mano.

Lo vio a los ojos. Ryszard le dedicó una sonrisa.

Elle rápido rompió el roce.

—Me gustaría ser tu amigo — No supo cómo reaccionar ante esa situación, volteó a ver los cristales del cubículo para cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera viendo o grabando. Tal vez son ideas suyas, a estas alturas no cree que tan fácilmente en las personas. Y tal vez sea una broma por parte de los de taller de programación.

-.-

Mientras tanto las chicas observaban desde el barandal de las escaleras como es que aquel chico era rechazado como siempre.

—Misora es tan popular entre los chicos—Asintieron, todas estaban de acuerdo con Hanna quien se encontraba tomando fotos desde su lugar.

—Cierto, ella ocupa el quinto lugar así que ni tan popular es, Takada ocupa el primer lugar —Comentó Connie mostrando desacuerdo al mencionar cierto nombre.

—Ya veo— Dio la vuelta dándole la espalda— Es por él. Debí imaginarlo, pasan tiempo juntos.

Linda sentía una especie inquietud al saber que después de todo ese chico jamás se fijara en ella. Debes en cuando miraba aquella escena y rápido volvía a ver su celular.

—Al parecer le va a dar su número celular — Expresó Misa como si de un drama de televisión se tratara. Cosa que hizo que las demás emiten un leve grito.

Menos la chica Lindal.

Vieron como Naomi extendió el brazo para entregarle al chico un papelito de un post it color morado pastel.

En cuanto ambos se despidieron. Ella apresuró el paso para llegar pronto donde se encontraban sus amigas.

Dirigió la mirada especialmente para Lisa.

—De nada— Caminó por los pasillos dejando boquiabierta a la castaña, más cuando ella le dice que en las próximas horas debe estar al pendiente a su celular.

.

.

_**Estaba seguro de que jamás había visto esas personas sin embargo ahí estaban frente a él.**_

_**Lo rodeaban. Solo podía sentir cómo es que estaba acostado en una camilla al parecer porque vio unos paramédicos que iban agarrando cada extremo.**_

_**Murmullos.**_

_**Incluso podía oír sollozos de dolor e impotencia. No podía entender qué sucedía, hacia el esfuerzo de recordar qué había sucedido antes, ¿Que había sucedido en realidad? Ningún recuerdo de estar en peligro parecía estar almacenado en sus recuerdos.**_

_**Dejó de oírlos en cuanto entraron a la sala de emergencias.**_

_**Le costaba respirar. La garganta arde obligándolo a toser, pero era imposible ya que con hacerlo le dolía. Su cuerpo entero parecía romper, sentía el sudor en todo el cuerpo y mucho calor.**_

_**Poco a poco perdía el conocimiento, también los oídos poco a poco se hinchaban perdiendo el audio de su entorno, alcanzo a ver como que iban a ponerle una máscara de oxígeno.**_

—_**¡El chico entró en paro! — La vista se nublo.**_

_**Tuvo la sensación de cómo se desprendió del cuerpo terrenal. ¿Había muerto en realidad?, de pronto se halló en completa paz. En el gran fondo oscuro apareció una luz blanca, se negó acercarse, pero algo lo atraía contra su voluntad empujándolo, dándole la creencia que estaba cayendo a un hoyo.**_

Despertó pasmado de aquella pesadilla que lo sintió tan real. Se tranquilizó cuando vio que estaba en su cuarto y aún estaba oscuro, miro el reloj que tenía. Faltaba poco para que amaneciera.

Aun recordaba aquel sueño tan raro, es como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes, cuanto más despertaba esas imágenes iban desapareciendo.

Le quedó la sensación como si hubiera dejado atrás algo muy importante.

Notó que B dormía con parsimonia en la otra cama, restándole importancia se sentó a la orilla de la cama.

Recordó que también lo vio en sus sueños diciendo que su tiempo de vida iba bajando muy rápido o algo así.

Debía ignorar aquello y mejor ir a bañarse y "arreglarse" para ir al ensayo de taller. Ese día se anunciará el nuevo proyecto en que estarán trabajando durante el semestre.

Como ya el frío empieza en esa época eso significa que ahora debe cuidar más su salud, un descuido y ya pesca un resfrío que lo tira a la cama por días.

El ejercicio para el taller de teatro es dejarse llevar por el ritmo de la música, ya que será muy necesario para la obra de teatro que es un musical.

Los jóvenes actores se divierten. También ya estaban emocionados y curiosos por saber de qué tratará la historia, y ansiaban por saber qué rol tomarán ya que, por palabras de la profesora, los personajes ya están elegidos para cada alumno y después de recibir instrucciones con más información sobre la nueva obra.

La dinámica donde más les gusta, es la de canalizar las emociones, actúan según la emoción que sea asignada.

Nadie podría saber si lo que expresan es verdad, podrían aprovechar sacar todo lo que sienten y tal vez nadie se daría cuenta en realidad.

Al terminar todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones para tomar las clases del día.

.

.

Kyoko vio pasar a los del A en el pasillo, había terminado por explicarle a Penber lo que tenía planeado hacer contra Elle. Pero primero debía asegurarse de que este va a aceptar en ayudarle con el próximo escarmiento, todos se habían enterado de la pelea que tuvo con ese tal Matsuda, pensaba que quizás debería aprovechar para sacar algo de la situación.

Raye tenía ideas también.

* * *

**Descuiden nadie va a morir.**

**Pd: son seis protagonistas.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	8. Memorias

**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Memorias.**

**.**

* * *

En cuanto el reloj del celular marcó las 07:30, el despertador se activó así interrumpiendo los sueños a cierta chica de nombre Lisa de en vez de despertar enérgica por un nuevo día mejor se acurrucó más tratando de ignorar la molesta melodía. Dejó que pasara algunos minutos para que sonará otra vez. Al ya no poder conciliar el sueño, optó por levantarse resignada, es fin de semana a quien se le habrá ocurrido la idea de que también en los sábados debería asistir a la escuela por las actividades extraescolares.

Estiró sus brazos una vez que salió de la cama. Desactivó la alarma, despertó más cuando vio el último mensaje que Arían le envió, al parecer el muchacho lo tomó a bien en que al final Naomi le haya dado su número celular en vez la de ella. Resulta que los dos chicos hicieron un click después de todo.

Abrió la persiana de la única ventana que tenía en la recamara pudo ver que ya había luz del día. Desde hace casi cuatro años veía la misma vista, al principio se le dificulto en acostumbrarse a ver las casas con diseños diferentes a lo que ya sus ojos acostumbraban a mirar.

Su vida cambió mucho desde que tuvo que abandonar su país natal por una situación no tan agradable tanto que su tiempo de recuperación fue muy largo.

Nunca imaginó pasar su adolescencia estudiando y viviendo en otra parte del mundo a veces le gustaba imaginar cómo sería su vida si nunca hubiera tenido que escapar del país como si fuese uno de los criminales más buscados. Por suerte ha podido vivir con sus padres a pesar de todo, algo que ha observado en ella es que el sentimiento de culpa ha desaparecido por completo finalmente comprendió que no todo fue causado por ella, si, sus errores habrán tenido que haya causado tal problema tal vez.

A ella nunca le perteneció las decisiones de las personas que la aterrorizaron, aún lejos de ellos tenía la creencia de que durante su estadía se encontraría con "espías" pero solo eran pensamientos desbordados provocados por la ansiedad y paranoia que desarrolló y por supuesto que eso le trajo problemas al principio.

Fue un tiempo oscuro.

Tomó las cosas necesarias, ya arreglada bajo al comedor para desayunar por suerte su madre ya había despertado. Era raro que dentro de casa mantiene la esencia inglesa y al salir cae en la realidad.

Terminó de desayunar para luego despedirse de sus padres.

— Aquí vamos otra vez — murmuró cuando abrió la puerta de la salida.

Aprender el japonés al principio le resultó imposible por el hecho de que ambos países tienen diferente sistema en cuanto la forma de escribir.

Ahora sin problemas puede conversar y escribir mensajes en el idioma materno de sus amigos nacidos en el país del sol naciente. Y qué decir sobre la comida fue toda una experiencia, el universo parecía burlarse de ella; los mariscos no es alimento que guste comer.

..

_Después de abrir la puerta un mundo fue expuesto ante sus ojos. En su nueva clase vio a varios estudiantes extranjeros conviviendo junto con los nativos. De manera inconsciente se cohibía al estar en ese ambiente, no podía confiar en nadie. La incomodidad de interactuar con gente totalmente ajena a ella tenía miedo, miedo a volver a vivir una situación similar, miedo a ser señalada, juzgada por lo que hizo o cree haber hecho._

_Choco de espalda con alguien específicamente con un chico; japonés._

_Bajo la cabeza al encontrarse con la mirada del otro._

—_Hola bienvenida a la mejor clase de todo el instituto: La clase 1A — Saludo el chico tomándole de la mano._

_Se soltó rápido del agarre. Trato de mantenerse alejada de él y escapar a la parte de atrás para sentarse en los últimos asientos..._

_No quería confiar en nadie. Le costaba mucho._

_Por el momento ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad de conocer el nombre del otro._

_Este solo la vio alejarse._

—_Ay todo me sale mal — Comentó avergonzado. Meses más tarde cuando todos contaron sus perspectivas sobre qué pensaban del uno al otro en un principio._

_Pudo entender que esas situaciones solo existían en su mente._

_No era broma, en algún punto reconoce que la mayoría de sus recuerdos aún siguen bloqueados es como si todo ese tiempo ha estado entre dormida o ver televisión con muy mala señal donde muy apenas se puede adivinar lo que se está viendo._

_Durante el viaje en el metro si bien le iba en ir cómoda en algún asiento que, por casualidad, esa mañana era una de esas veces. Aprovechó para inspirarse en cuestión de ponerse los auriculares y reproducir música jazz, obvio, durante su experiencia de viajar de su casa a la escuela sabía cuánto tiempo se hacía de viaje._

_Respiró hondo, repaso las hojas de su libreta personal y comenzó a revisar sus dibujos desarrollados durante las vacaciones. La inspiración volvió luego de un largo tiempo de bloqueo mental; debido a sus problemas._

_Siendo honesta consigo, en su llegada en Japón, dibujar fue una gran tortura total incluso para formar un círculo y cinco líneas: uno en medio, dos arriba en cada lado y diferente dirección al igual con las otras dos líneas para formar los pies, o dibujar un simple árbol._

_Creyó que volver a dibujar logra ignorar su realidad, pero no fue así porque era imposible de hacerlo su cerebro no le permitía._

_En ese momento estaba tan sumida, que se volvió ajena al mundo real. Hojeo en una página encontrándose una hoja ajena a las de su libreta. Al desdoblar el pedazo de papel reprimió las ganas de reír: Había un dibujo hecho por B, parecía trabajo de un niño de preescolar por lo mal hecho, en ese caso un niño lo habría hecho mejor._

_Entendió el punto._

_La última clase estaba a punto de concluir. Beyond de vez en cuando miraba al profesor y rápido volvía a su distracción, la asignatura de esa vez era metodología de la investigación, odiaba esa clase, una vez terminada su "obra" de arte aprovechó a que todos escribían lo del pizarrón para aventar la hoja doblada a su compañera de al lado. Vio que Linda solo recogió rápido el papel y lo guardo._

_Profesor Kinnosuke dibujado con una colar lagarto y colmillos caminando por la ciudad con una altura gigante como godzila._

El viaje terminó.

Guardo las cosas en su mochila.

Apagó la música y entró a las instalaciones.

Saludó a todos.

.-

—Uno..dos..tres, ¡ACCIÓN! — Arriba del escenario los personajes salieron de la pausa para simular que están socializando en una academia.

El grupo de teatro ensayaba para un próximo musical.

—No repetiré, las piernas son para colocarse en el suelo no en el escritorio de nuestro instructor — Decía el personaje de Mikami, un sujeto con autoridad adicto al orden.

— Y tu deberías irte al carajo... — El personaje de L bajo sonriendo arrogante, camino alejándose un poco de su compañero — Así que te sugiero que no me molestes.

Alguien realmente explosivo muy opuesto a su persona.

Explotó en la última línea quedando frente desafiando la autoridad del otro.

—Oh creo que estas muy equivocado, compañero. No iré a ningún lado.

Cierto personaje debía controlar la ira causada por el estúpido mojigato, L formo el puño con la mano derecha preparado para golpear a quien se atrevía confrontarlo por su cero disciplina.

— Como sea, ¿Porque debería preocuparme por algún tonto? si fuera por mí no venía — Vio que ahora tenía las miradas de los demás por culpa del alboroto — Ustedes que miran malditos extras inútiles.

Todos desviaron las miradas. El personaje de Misora entró en escena, debía actuar como una chica distraída que tropieza con el personaje de Lawliet.

La docente encargada de instruir a los jóvenes en el camino de la actuación observaba el empeño que dan sus alumnos en el ensayo, le daba nostalgia pensar que era uno de los últimos ensayos como grupo queriendo o no formó una especie de afecto hacia ellos, realmente los va a extrañar cuando se gradúen.

Recordó con mucho cariño el momento en la que ellos entraron al taller como novatos y ahora se encontraba muy orgullosa de ellos.

—Lo siento no te vi disculpa — La voz temblorosa de la chica molesto más al personaje

—¡A ti quien te dio permiso para hablarme! — Alcanzó a gritar de no ser que otro chico lo alejo.

Los diálogos terminaron para entrar a un ambiente musical.

Como el libreto apenas les fue revelado el día anterior aún desconocen las canciones.

Les espera un arduo trabajo. En especial para cierto chico que no es tan bueno cantando, había sido elegido por la buena interpretación del personaje.

La actuación para la mayoría de los estudiantes de diferentes clases es una manera de escapar del mundo exterior.

—¡Los felicito!, de verdad — Bajaron del escenario reuniéndose en los asientos del audiovisual— Llegó la hora de mostrarles las canciones.

Estuvieron conversando acerca del proyecto tan emocionante para la mayoría, la temática va dirigida aparte para la expo.

Naomi y Lawliet salieron del lugar, todas las actividades concluyeron después del mediodía, Lisa y B los esperaban afuera. En el momento en que ellos llegaron pudieron oír una parte musical llegando a su final. Cuando terminó ya se les permitió la salida.

—Hasta luego. — Ryo se despide de su compañero que también comparte protagónico con L.

—¡Por fin!, espero que sea una buena obra — Terminando de decir todo aquello Linda quiso pedirle el libreto a uno de los dos estudiantes de actuación.

—Si vendrás a vernos en el día de la obra no te conviene leer— Casi como burla a la altura la chica Misora alzó el brazo sosteniendo el libreto.

—Oye, ¿tú estabas cantando? — Fingió sorpresa, aunque ya lo sabía, la voz de su hermano es tan fácil de reconocer

—Hm..sí claro, ¿Por qué?

—Tu voz es más o menos buena, pero...—Trató de buscar algo rescatable — Deberías darle más emoción y no solo finjas cantar, enséñame tú solo.

El menor de los dos entregó el libreto especialmente donde se encuentran sus líneas.

Leyó toda la canción y después comenzó a entonar la canción. Lawliet no lo negaba, si algo no está en su lista de habilidades era probable que Beyond los tenga.

Se escuchó sonar la lírica narrada en tono musical por la voz varonil que pertenecía a aquel chico británico llamando la atención de ambas chicas y una profesora que iba saliendo junto con otros alumnos.

Lo más sorprendente a opinión de la joven maestra es que curiosamente encaja con el personaje.

Cuando terminó de cantar, sin pedirlo, recibió aplausos.

—En esta canción tu personaje quiere expresarle al público: "hey!, soy mejor que todos estos inútiles"

Aplausos que no escucho por estar concentrado en su explicación, cualquier persona pensaría que los ignora a propósito.

No siempre es así. Al menos no en ese caso.

—¿Te gustaría estar en la obra? — La pregunta fue dirigida hacia al chico de ojos carmesí.

—Yo…

—Mira no te preocupes si no has asistido antes a las clases, pero tienes la ventaja que tienes es que conoces a ciertos alumnos, ellos te pueden poner al tanto.

¿En serio? así de fácil. Ahora falta que éste acepte y de inmediato pierde su personaje solo porque a este se le ocurrió cantar. Tanto como las chicas y demás compañeros realmente quedaron asombrados menos L, pues ya conocía el don musical del otro.

—No estoy interesado realmente — Y eso es verdad

—Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión serás bienvenido.

B solo asintió.

El cuarteto terminó por despedirse algunos deseando un buen fin de semana.

.

.

_Pasó un mes desde que fueron avisados de su mudanza a Tokio, Kate fue solicitada para dar clases en un preescolar y Raymond para un proyecto donde requerían sus conocimientos como ingeniero civil, cuando se enteraron no hubo alguna intervención de los dos a excepción de la única hija de los señores Coil._

_Lo tomaron como una oportunidad, que te salga un empleo fuera del país es algo que no pasa todos los días._

_Ambos ya con quince y catorce años — B siendo mayor que L solo con 4 meses — Antes de llegar pararon a un lugar solo para quitarse el saco escolar y ponerse una sudadera._

_Ryuzaki dejó el estuche de una guitarra acústica en el suelo_

—_Rápido que nos van a ver._

_Después de clases en ocasiones iban a lugares para ganar algo de dinero._

—_Ya está — Dijo sin más al añadir una bufanda color azul marino y unas gafas. B solo se puso gafas de sol._

_Corrieron al centro de la plaza para tomar el spot donde la gente pudiera verlos y escucharlos._

_Terminaron por acomodarse, el pelinegro menor afinaba los acordes. Ese día había mucha gente y turistas._

_El día perfecto._

_Los hermanos mutuamente se vieron y este le dio señal de que podía comenzar a cantar la primera canción_

— _"Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me. __"_

_Miradas, algunas personas se animaron a dar monedas y alguna buena persona daba algún billete._

_Hacían un buen equipo cuando se unen a un mismo objetivo, quizás L no haya desarrollado habilidad de canto en cambio se le da más en los instrumentos_

_La razón del porqué se arreglaba de esa manera es por el motivo de que el internet y las redes sociales comenzaban a ser muy marcadas ante la sociedad y de ya los tan avanzados celulares que ya se podía subir cualquier cosa en ese mismo momento_

_En otras palabras: No querían que alguien los ubique después._

.-,

—Lo más estúpido que he hecho es: arrancarme un diente para enviarle una carta al hada de los dientes. — Matsuda se avergonzó al silencio de sus acompañantes. Solo a una tímida chica de cabello corto le dio risa.

Para todos, Hayami es la única que solapa las ocurrencias de este.

—Las personas de la clase alta es muy rara — Ante el comentario de Naomi el chico trató de justificarse.

—Te arrancaste un diente solo por mandarle una carta al hada de los dientes, ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Connie perpleja al igual que los chicos.

Otra vez la atención está sobre él cosa que le puso nervioso.

—Sucedió porque, yo tenía un hámster, murió, y mis padres solo me dijeron que él se lo había llevado. Y en la carta reclame de que lo devolviera porque él no tenía entrenamiento, al final me tuvieron que decir la verdad.

Matsuda se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Miró a su mejor amigo de la infancia.

—Ya lo recuerdo! — Recordó Kazuki con nostalgia aquella divertida situación.

Por ese día decidieron comer en los comedores del instituto. La mayoría había terminado de ingerir sus alimentos.

Lawliet contemplaba lo último que queda del pastel de fresas solo una pregunta pasaba "¿Por qué no puede ser infinito?" , pues todo principio tiene su fin.

Para bien o para mal.

—Otra vez pensando porque el pastel no es interminable — Yoshi interrumpió el monólogo mental de aquel peculiar chico. — Tus crisis existenciales son extrañas— Ni te imaginas — Musitó, pico la fresa con el tenedor, pero antes de que el chico volviera a decir algo, añadió — ¿Quién falta de contar sus momentos más estupidos?

Compartieron miradas.

—Solo como dato curioso les digo que las ardillas no saben nadar, fin de la historia. — Ninguno comprendió lo que quiso decir a excepción de Lawliet —No pregunten.

Sabía específicamente a lo que B se refería. Aprendieron a que, si van a alimentar a una ardilla, deben procurar que no sea en un barandal cercas de un lago.

—Cambiando el tema. Ahora vamos a debatir sobre si es verdad que un chico inteligente es más atractivo que un chico con buen físico.

Especialmente las chicas parecieron interesarse en dar una opinión al respecto.

Hanna es una joven cuyos debates siempre es con un objetivo. Quien la conozca lo sabe muy bien. Es como alimenta el motor de la creatividad.

— Estoy de acuerdo, pero también hay una diferencia entre ser inteligente y ser interesante — Admitió Misora. B es las dos cosas.

Hanna apuntó la respuesta en una libreta.

—También aplica en mujeres — Arian contestó muy seguro, la actitud del chico se asemeja un poco a la de B.

Linda vio a su amiga, por lo tanto, ella la miro tipo "di algo" como también B apoyo de la misma manera.

—Incluso L está de acuerdo —Prosiguió Yoshi. el aludido en cierto modo concordó con el comentario.

Las frías gotas de lluvia resbalaban en los vidrios del lugar, la ventisca se calmó por el momento.

—Hasta que se calmó la lluvia, creo yo que deberíamos irnos — Pensó Lisa en voz alta para que ellos escucharan por igual.

Antes de que todos se pusieran de pie. Misora recordó el favor que quería pedirles unos días atrás, espero a que los demás se fuera para quedar solo los cinco.

.

.

_Salió afuera del local de comida tradicional de su país, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y revisar su celular, solo para distraerse por un momento. Ese día decidió aceptar la invitación de ir a comer takoyaki después de clases, pero no salió como esperaba ya que sus pensamientos no la dejaban._

_De pronto alguien le tapó la vista._

—_¿B?.._

—_Tu gana — Apartó su persona de ella quedando a cierta distancia_

—_Eres el único que hace este tipo de cosas._

_Por parte es verdad, pero lo que sí es extraño es que el chico británico siempre sale ileso de un intento de cercanía con ella._

_Matsuda en su momento intentó abrazarla y terminó en el suelo llorando más o menos así terminó el asunto._

_Una vez alegó en que esté siempre aprovecha cuando está bajo guardia._

_Cosa que es verdad._

_En un paso involuntario la joven caminó alejándose; B la siguió._

—_¿Estás poseída? — Preguntó en broma._

_Ignoró. No era necesario que respondiera. Mantuvieron el silencio que ninguno se dignó a romper ya que era innecesario, a pesar de todo entre ellos dos no había ninguna incomodidad_

_En realidad, hace tiempo que ambos descubrieron que tienen intereses en común. Claro que Naomi si sabía de que el interés de B hacia ella es verídico; en realidad en todo este tiempo solo quería estar sola, debía poner en orden su estabilidad mental y emocional primero._

_Las palabras en ella solo salen por sí solas, sin forzarlas, tal como su personalidad, eso lo analizo en el día que la conoció._

_Entre el primer y segundo semestre su convivencia había sido limitada, rara vez platicaban o, más bien discutían por cualquier tontería._

_Esa chica lastimaba su ego._

_Y ella más bien se había encontrado más veces con Elle._

_Todo comenzó en el momento que trató de hacerle un reto y ella lo rechazó con que no quería perder su tiempo, como no queriendo empezaron a interactuar más seguido._

—_¿A dónde vamos? — B se animó a romper el silencio. Después de caminar un largo tramo. Ambos iban sumidos en los pensamientos._

—_No lo sé, yo solo te seguía — Paró en seco. Su acompañante la miro con cara de "¿Qué? No jodas...yo igual"._

_Algo que los hizo reír en ese momento._

_Los dos inspeccionaron el lugar reconociendo el lugar. Misora no tardó en hacerlo._

_Llegaron al lugar donde los cerezos nacen en la primavera, en esa temporada muchas personas llegaban ahí, en cambio como no es la época no había mucha gente por esos lugares._

—_A ella le gustaba venir aquí — Dijo con una sensación mezclada de felicidad y saudade al mismo tiempo_

_¿Ella?_

_Tomaron asiento en una de las bancas donde se puede apreciar. Otro silencio se formó_

—_¿Ella? — Sabía que la curiosidad es mala pero no perdía nada con preguntar._

—_Mi hermana_

_Oh_

_Sacando las posibilidades, muchas cosas pudo haber sucedido sin embargo a la manera que lo dijo supuso la más probable._

—_Mal por ti._

_Ese día tuvieron una de sus pláticas más largas, el tiempo dejó de existir._

_No solo hablaron sobre el duelo, cualquier tema del que ella hablara era de interés. ese tipo de personas que te pueden hablar de algo que antes no le tomaste importancia, tiene el don de convertir algo tan simple en algo interesante._

—_Entonces mi personaje al fin comprendió sobre el amor propio, no es broma, por momentos quería dividirme y abofetear a mi clon intérprete del personaje_

—_La actuación suele ser ocurrente por lo que me platicas. En secundaria leí sobre los beneficios de la actuación verás…te ayuda canalizar las emociones._

_Tenían como una hora discutiendo sobre ser los orígenes del teatro y la actuación o tipos de actores como también la chica platica de sus experiencias, la conversación se tornó interesante en la mesa de los jóvenes._

_Mejor decidieron ir a tomar té japonés._

—_¡Qué interesante! — Exclamó. — ¿Y ahora ya puedes describir lo que sientes al respecto de sus casi siete años de duelo?_

_La chica puso el cuenco sobre la mesa._

_Respiró hondo._

_Tenía que admitir que de alguna manera que conversar con él le ayudó a poner en orden_

—_Como me lo dijiste antes de venir aquí, estoy en el proceso de la aceptación — Respondió sin más— Debo hacer algo para cerrar el ciclo._

_No recibió respuesta._

_Ese mismo día lo comprendió por fin y en esa tarde dio inicio una relación que aun los demás desconocen._

_Al fin sentía que podía concentrarse en los nuevos sucesos de su vida._

.,.

El quinteto llegó al punto de reunión acordado. Cada uno poseía un mismo color en sus prendas: blanco.

Naomi se había tomado la libertad de pedirles que fueran parte del ceremonial improvisado.

Apenas la claridad del día se podía apreciar, al mismo tiempo que llegaron empezaron. Se encontraban cercas de un árbol cercas donde la familia Misora reside.

Por palabras de la chica japonesa ese árbol era el lugar favorito de su difunta hermana.

L sostenía una caja que contiene muchas hojas blancas dobladas, B y Matsuda hacen un hoyo a un lado.

—Ahora sí todo listo — Anunció la joven británica.

Naomi inició la lectura.

—Kaori, no quiero decir mucho aquí porque realmente algún día nos volveremos a encontrar y son historias que te quiero contar, he estado postergando esto por unos días, terminando esta última página. Hace más de un año desde que mi terapeuta me recomendó a hacer esto de las cartas te puedo decir que si funcionó. Gracias por darle sentido a mi promesa de que tengo que apreciar y honrar a la vida y sé que me vas a agradecer por haber. Vivido...siempre tendrás 20 años. Fue duro... No estoy triste o eso creo, son muchos sentimientos encontrados. solo te puedo decir es que gracias por todo ahora te dejo ir. No soy buena con las despedidas — Contuvo las lágrimas y procedió a doblar la carta.

L le entregó la caja y comenzó a poner el contenido sobre la tierra. Los demás se mantuvieron en silencio. Matsuda y Linda la ayudaron a tapar, esta abrazó a su amiga.

—Ya me dio hambre —Ese fue L rompiendo el momento.

Los demás lo vieron con cara de pocos amigos.

—Por lo menos ya no tiene esa cara de estar oliendo algo desagradable.

—Que desconsiderado eres — Dijo Matsuda

—No, solo que es incómodo ver a alguien llorar

Demasiado honesto. A ninguno le sorprendía ya realmente, pues sabían sobre la escasa empatía del chico.

Un área que no desarrolló bien.

Aunque Elle y Beyond comparten similitudes físicas, las pocas personas que llegan a conocerlos saben que la forma en la que ellos se expresan es muy diferente, solo se necesita ser tan observador para llegar a ese punto.

Uno era más indiferente que el otro, las personas no tan cercanas a ellos suelen decir sobre que Beyond es más frío que el menor, pero la realidad es diferente cuando les pones atención y se convive con los dos.

Esa misma tarde decidieron pasar el rato ahí mismo bebiendo soda, Linda notó algo después de tantas horas, frunció un poco el gesto.

—Un momento dejen de hacer lo que están haciendo — Acotó mirando por los lados.

—¿huh? —Misora la miró de igual manera a los otros presentes.

—¿Que no estábamos en los comedores según esperando a Misa?

—Si es cierto…

Matsuda arrugó el entrecejo. A todos se les olvidó a la chica rubia.

— No importa si pregunta le decimos que teníamos prisa. Además, quizás ni se acuerde— Argumento el paliducho adicto al dulce. La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo con esto.

Linda miró con desaprobatoria a los demás, pero en cambio ellos en completa sincronización se encogieron de hombros.

Incluso Matsuda...sí que puede ser mala influencia.

—En la mañana me envió un mensaje, quiere venir y le dije que no iba estar...deberíamos irnos porque dijo que pasaría por aquí de todas maneras

—Por cierto, que no deberías estar trabajando. — La castaña se dirigió a la otra chica

—No por ahora, hay nuevo personal, ya sabes yo solo soy empleada de emergencias — Respondió Naomi.

—Ya vámonos de aquí. Antes de que la chica drama llegue y nos vea.

Ryuzaki hizo esfuerzo para levantarse.

—Su vida es tan trágica que nuestras propias vidas, esa es la razón del porque Samantha la odio — Mencionó Beyond recordando el día que la tuvieron que acompañar a su casa o más bien L termino haciéndolo.

—Por eso la invite digamos que Sam es como un detector de metal — Explicó el morocho como si estuviera explicando sobre el funcionamiento de un aparato.

—Eso quiere decir que cuando ella trata mal a las personas es porque…

—No es de mucha confianza— Terminó la oración suponiendo lo que Naomi podría concluir.

Para Touta todo comenzaba a tener sentido, como si le hubieran dicho la respuesta en un examen, pero no llegaba a algo claro.

—Entonces porque conmigo a veces me trata bien y a la vez como si me odiara.

—Solo lo hace por diversión, le caes bien de cierto modo. — Contestó B.

El joven solo hizo movimiento como cuando mete anotación en basquet.

—Pero qué argumentos tiene, solo tiene doce o trece años aún le falta conocer— Lisa se atrevió a defenderse al no estar muy de acuerdo.

Por alguna razón les recordaba a los chicos de Programación que eligen a sus víctimas con un tonto avioncito de papel.

L de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacó unos dulces.

—Les doy mis dulces si guardan el secreto. Para mí es como un filtro. ¿qué sucede cuando se detecta algo sospechoso? — Repartió. ninguno decía nada — Así es, se hace una revisión.

Término como si fuera muy obvio.

Empezó la ventisca haciendo que las ramas de aquel árbol se meneasen fuerte dándole un ambiente tétrico.

—Creo que Kaori no está de acuerdo— Dijo B.

—Ay, mejor cállate y vámonos de aquí — A Lindal le dio miedo el comentario del chico.

.-.

_Los hermanos no sanguíneos entraron a la casa en el camino de regreso no se dijeron ninguna palabra._

_Llegaron justo a tiempo para la cena._

_Cuando ambas mujeres de la familia regresan, hay una probabilidad de que en las próximas semanas se podrá hacer y comer comida tradicional del país natal._

_Kate aún se sentía avergonzada por el comportamiento que tuvo su hija, más bien de sus dos hijos con la invitada._

_Por otro lado, le emocionó ver una cara nueva en casa, le gusta que su hijo se relacione con los de su edad._

_Pero su hijo suele ser cruel con las personas._

_Ya más adelante hablaría con esos dos. Entendía muy bien lo que sucedía._

_Beyond llegó poco tiempo después._

_Tanto Elle y la pequeña sabían a lo que se enfrentarían después una vez de haber terminado de comer. Incluso era un hecho porque cuando pasaron por la cocina los vio con esa mirada de tenemos que hablar._

_Antes del "caos" ambos tuvieron la oportunidad de platicar en el pasillo._

—_¿Por qué la tratas así? — Soltó finalmente_

—_No sé de qué me hablas — Mentía en parte. Sabía que tarde o temprano lo preguntaría._

_Lawliet no es despistado. Nunca decía o preguntaba algo sin motivo alguno._

—_Es una mentirosa y solo hace drama a lo estúpido. Te puedo asegurar que quizás ella solo se está inventando todo para que los demás no la traten mal — Contestó al no tener respuesta del otro. —Quizás en su antigua escuela ella era la popular y al llegar a una ciudad desconocida y no conocer a nadie pues tiene que sobrevivir, Ah y no me sorprendería que se mate el día en que nadie la tome en cuenta y me repugna._

_Termino de decir para después ir a su habitación otra vez._

_.,.,._

Esta vez fue Beyond quien se adelantó en patear la piedra, pero lejos. Al contrario, lo observo, pero siguió con su andar normal. El mayor de los dos se adelantó para abrir la puerta.

Por casi inercia, Elle miró detrás suyo y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de un extraño individuo.

No parecía alguien quien los perseguía, más bien, ese sujeto parecía perseguir a alguien más. Observó disimuladamente a la otra persona. Por suerte la mujer agarró un taxi, volvió a mirar al sujeto que después salió corriendo.

Pudo verle bien el rostro, lo podría reconocer si volvía a verlo.

—¿Vas a entrar?

Decidió guardar silencio y entró. Desde esa tarde se propuso investigar a ese sujeto, ha escuchado por las noticias de testigos que juran que alguien las acosa, tanto mujeres como hombres de cualquier edad.

Llamó a Matsuda para comentarle, pero este no le contestó. No le tomó importancia porque tal vez se ha ocupado en algo, o se encuentra viendo televisión de seguro ya que a estas horas debe estar pasando su reality show favorito sobre unos principiantes que están a punto de debutar en el mundo de la música.

No intentó en llamarle otra vez, así que le marcó a Kazuki, el informante principal del equipo.

Por fin algo de diversión para el mismo.

.-.

Lo que pudo ser un buen día se volvió lo contrario, todo iba bien hasta que llegó y encontró a su hermano menor llorando en un rincón, parecía asustado.

Su hermana corrió a él agradeciendo que por fin llegó. Preguntó por su madre, ella le contestó que aún se encontraba en el trabajo, le llamó en cuanto el pequeño empezó a gritar de repente así que ya está en camino.

—Estábamos haciendo la tarea, fui al baño y escuche un grito, me asuste.

Matsuda ayudaba a Yu a tranquilizarse.

La melliza del pequeño le dijo en voz baja que la acompañara a la cocina. El adolescente le pidió a su hermano que se quedara en el sofá. Haruka desbloqueo el celular del chico ya que conoce la contraseña. Busco en los mensajes y se las mostró a su hermano mayor.

—Fue lo que lo alteró — Afirmó la chica. El muchacho también buscó en las llamadas y como lo sospecho, ese tipo lo había contactado. Sabía bien de que sus hermanos no han vuelto a ver al quien sería el progenitor de los tres, solo su madre y él.

Como se atreve.

Si supiera del trauma que le causó.

—¿Hace cuánto sucedió?

—Media hora...creo... no sé, no vi. — Haruka terminó por enviarle un mensaje a su mamá avisando de que Touta ya se encuentra en casa.

Encontró un número desconocido, quedó el registro de que la llamada fue contestada recientemente.

Otra vez ese número llamó, el celular comenzó a emitir el tono de llamada.

—Suban a la habitación — Ordenó. La preadolescente no dijo nada y obedeció, ya se imaginaba todo.

Por lo tanto, el mayor ya estaba hasta el tope de la situación de verdad, no había querido comentarselo a su mamá, en

cuanto ella llegue le va a confesar todo lo que ha estado sucediendo durante los últimos días.

-.

—Bien, ¿Qué has conseguido? — Kyoko estaba ansiosa por saber la información que Raye pudo haber encontrado sobre los freaks.

Los dos habían acordado encontrarse en un parque para crear un plan perfecto. Primero tenían que investigar para atacar y usar algo, una debilidad.

Al no tener nada hasta ahora la hizo sentir frustrada, golpeó levemente la madera de la mesa del parque.

—No mucho en realidad. —Raye ni se inmuto por la reacción de su compañera—Aunque hay detalles que puede que te interese, conozco a alguien de la clase de Elle, él me ha informado que últimamente ha estado hablando con una tal Amane Misa.

No le suena el nombre, jamás había escuchado de ella.

—¿Esa quien es ?.— Siguió divagando sus recuerdos. Raye busco en la galería de su celular.

—Ella — Enseñó la foto que un tal Gevanni le envió por mensaje—Es hermosa debo reconocerlo. Es nueva en este instituto.

—Joder, se ve que es una...— Respiró fastidiada pasando sus manos por el cabello.

Raye también le explicó cada información que sabía de los demás según sus recuerdos de cuando él tuvo la oportunidad de convivir con esos chicos, incluso les habló sobre los demás integrantes del team de los freaks como: Hanna Mcguire, Connie Hart, Miyazaki Yoshi, Kamiya Kazuki, Ayano Hiyami, Arían Knight y otro que al al parecer es nuevo; Ryszard Jakov, gracias al Drew es que sabe el nombre de ese chico.

La aludida se impresionaba por cada revelación.

El siguiente paso hasta el momento es mantener vigilada a esa chica.

* * *

**Lx Misa a la vista.**


	9. Foreskelt

**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9:**** Forelskelt.**

**.**

* * *

Si algo ha entendido a sus dieciséis años, es que el destino de cada persona es manejado por un niño de preescolar que adora ver el mundo arder. Tiempo atrás leyó en un libro que: "El universo no te odia, pero tampoco te quiere".

No podía ingerir la situación en ese momento, sin pensarlo el tiempo se detuvo.

¿Habría otras opciones? de los millones que hay ¿por qué recurrió a esa opción?

Ahí estaba junto con Amane. Ambos rozando los labios; dos policías a punto de atrapar al mismo sujeto sospechoso que vio días atrás, el sujeto tratando de huir.

Vaya tarde.

Siempre en su vida estaba muy calculado como hacer un trabajo paso por paso nunca actuaba sin motivo, pero esta vez por primera vez no tenía la menor idea lo que sucederá después.

Hay cosas que simplemente las cosas suceden

Hay explicación.

Solo se debe repasar las circunstancias pasadas para llegar hasta ese punto. De alguna manera se siente bien vivir algo inesperado, que decía que su vida es insignificante, de todos modos esa situación no le hace cambiar la perspectiva de su existencia pero tampoco niega que la estimulación fue igual como de cuando come algo dulce pero el momento le pareció maravilloso a Misa porque básicamente es el primero en su vida.

.-.

Salió de la habitación para ir asaltar algo de comida en el refrigerador, no se esperaba encontrarse a Beyond con un pasador a mitad del cabello comiendo un pedazo de meronpan.

Desde la cocina se podía escuchar actividad. Ya casi es la hora de la cena.

—Hola que tal ¿vives aquí? — Agarró el pedazo que quedaba — ¿De causalidad el principito quiere que le lleve la cena a su cama? — Preguntas sarcásticas merecidas por no esperarlo en la hora de salida de su clase extracurricular, solo quería provocarlo en realidad.

A veces se retaba a sí mismo para ver si algún día logra hacerlo enojar. De hecho, es el reto que algunos hacen en el instituto.

—Te lo agradecería ya qué tiene mucha tarea porque también debe hacerle la tarea a los de programación— Fue al refrigerador en búsqueda de algo de su agrado.

— Al parecer no se van a rendir y menos por lo del otro día— Comentó para sí mismo, de alguna manera se enteró de lo sucedido.

Lo de Drew y sus esclavos o lo que sean.

Rara vez platicaban para ponerse al día le pareció extraño que lo supiera o …

—Esos holgazanes me harán millonario antes de la graduación — Se decidió agarrar una bebida energética.

Mejor pensó que por el bien de todos no debía indagar de cómo es que su hermano tiene esa información.

Sin decir más decidió irse lo más pronto posible. También tenía pendiente su investigación personal, lo vio en televisión.

Su atención estaba dedicado al noticiero que pasaban más datos del sospechoso, solo es un siempre sujeto pervertido en potencia, algo menor, a vista de la sociedad si es un peligro, aun así.

—Quien lo diría, ni siquiera Japón "el país mas seguro" se salva de este tipo de personas—Decía Samantha opinando de manera irónica, al parecer todo está a expuesto a sufrir imperfecciones.

—Apoco si te creías los bulos de sobre este país. — B se unió al tema de conversación. Por lo tanto, Ryuzaki ignoraba hasta que termino la capsula informativo.

-.-

De qué sirve tener una gran casa si solo viven cuatro personas. Quizás Naomi tiene algo de razón en que las personas de mucho dinero son extrañas.

Algo de verdad tiene. ¿No?

Nunca en sus dieciséis años se había sentido de una manera vacía. A pesar de los malos ratos que ha pasado.

Esta vez el optimismo no está de su lado.

Aquella llamada le afectó mucho, volvió a sentirse igual como años atrás. Todo lo que había logrado pareció derrumbarse como una torre.

Ignoraba las llamadas de su celular.

"Ser optimista lleva al éxito" , empieza a creer que eso es una gran mentira, por lo menos en esos momentos lo ve de esa manera por culpa de una emoción que poco a poco se quiere convertir en un estado de ánimo; ser alguien que todos señalan como el más activo y enérgico es una gran responsabilidad porque el día que no sonríes las personas en su entorno lo nota, ahora comprende porque L siempre quiere pasar desapercibido pero es imposible siendo visto como el inteligente raro de la generación junto con Beyond no lo ayuda a cumplirlo.

Cuando se es adolescente siempre habrá o al menos para personas para él, siempre se querrá destacar en algo.

En estos momentos tiene deseos de sentirse vivo, que el mundo lo necesita o por lo menos sentirlo que por primera vez todos lo acepten.

Anhela sentirse aceptado.

Decidió por ir a visitar a un viejo amigo, dando las circunstancias, el chico lo había invitado a un convivio en casa.

Llegó a una gran casa. Después del entrenamiento decido visitar a un viejo amigo quien lo estaba esperando a la puerta.

Hace mucho que no lo veía. Por lo que sabe es que sus padres casi no están en casa.

La vida de un adolescente millonario no es como las películas de Hollywood venden, para la sociedad es tener el privilegio del mundo.

Incluso su nueva amiga Amane Misa había destacado en poco tiempo. El chofer abrió la puerta del auto, este le agradeció y le pidió de que no comente nada de su paradero, entró a la residencia Aizawa, su amigo lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

—Tou-kun, llegas justo a tiempo amigo mío— Chocaron las palmas después se saludaron con suaves golpes en el hombro.

Lo invito a pasar.

—Hay mucha gente aquí ¿Que están celebrando? — Hace mucho tiempo que no iba alguna fiesta.

—Aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras. Mis padres llegan hasta el dia 21 por eso que a por estos días serán de fiesta por esa es la celebración.

Sonaba la música rock y metal, miró a ver si encontraba a alguien conocido de perdido de otra clase.

Fueron al interior de la vivienda del chico, tenían que hablar, la última vez que se vieron fue en un partido donde fue a darle apoyo durante el juego.

Izaya le ofreció un vaso que al probar percibió un sabor extraño muy ajeno a lo que conoce.

—¿Qué es? —Puso cara de asco.

—Tiene alcohol, no me digas que nunca has tomado.

Negó dos veces.

El anfitrión iba a decirle algo hasta que otro chico interrumpió.

—Hermano, vamos a subir a las habitaciones — Sobre aviso no hay engaño, Izaya asintió de acuerdo dándoles permiso

Otros los acompañaban, dos chicas y un chico aparte.

—Va, abajo de las camas hay condones.

Por el lugar solo había alrededor de veintiún personas, algunos bailaban, otros solo platicaban en grupos y unos solo miraban el celular ignorando el entorno.

Comenzaba a acostumbrarse al sabor.

— "Y dije que el primer trago sería junto con L, Beyond, Kazuki y Yoshi"...—Pensó.

La mayoría de los invitados son hijos de familias importantes. Tal vez nunca debió tratar de encajar con otros que no son de su estatus social como lo son sus amigos: becados o recomendados por algún padre de familia adinerado.

En estar en esa fiesta solo espera distraerse, escapar de sus problemas. Abandonar su realidad por unas horas, que importa si no llega a casa solo un día de todas maneras a quien le importaría.

Una nueva canción sonó animando más al ambiente. El anfitrión lo jalo llevándolo a la sala ya que tenía muchas ganas de ponerse al corriente con él.

—Y dime tal te ha tratado la vida. ¿Tus padres aún se odian?

—Me da igual —Los tragos del alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto ya — La vida sigue siendo aburrida, la adolescencia no es como lo pintan en la televisión engaña...deberíamos hacer algo inolvidable con esta frase espero que pase algo.

Solo obtuvo la risa del chico.

—Mira si quieres asesinamos a alguien o hacemos la fiesta más épica del mundo si quieres, O quizás estás aburrido porque esos pobretones muy apenas tienen para pagar la colegiatura. Luego lo clones se ve que son unos mojigatos.

Ni tan pobretones porque en teoría, entrar a una escuela internacional es algo muy caro.

—¿Que? No te escucho …¿Puedo quedarme aquí?— La verdad es que no quería comentar nada respecto a ellos, en efecto pudo escuchar la manera en que se expresó de ellos.

—Si...Por supuesto.

Percibió que el chico se comportaba de una manera extraña, lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que algo le ha sucedido.

—De qué sirve ser tan responsable si de todos modos todo sale mal. Respiro y el mundo se vuelve un caos — Bebió de la botella disfrutando del momento hasta que un celular interrumpe la diversión. — No voy a contestar, si me quieren encontrar pues que busquen.

A la mierda con el buen comportamiento.

Aún mantenía la poca conciencia, pero la personalidad cambiaba por causa del alcohol.

—Antes que pierdas tus cinco sentidos te quiero dar esto como muestra que a partir de hoy eres parte de este club.

El chico fue a la mesa donde se encuentra una caja, apenas la diversión comienza. Ya era las diez de la noche.

Siempre tuvo la opinión de que para divertirse no debe depender de una sustancia. Pero esta vez sintió como si hubiera estado equivocado todo ese tiempo.

—Tu solo di que somos un club de estudio—Le entregó un frasco de pastillas. —Para que sea más creíble debes consumir...te doy la medicina de los universitarios.

Fijó la mirada a las pastillas al igual que aquel rollo que desconoce sintiendo como si estuviera dentro de un crimen, le dio miedo, jamás ha lo más cerca de ese tipo de cosas, no imaginó que Izaya se dedicara a ese tipo de cosas ni mucho menos que las consumiera. Realmente su amigo ha cambiado mucho desde que se dejaron de hablar, nunca se entendió el porque de repente se volvió distante, reconoce que incluso lo desconoció, trató de recordar rasgos del pasado cuando todavía Izaya convivía él, por lo que recuerda es que el muchacho suele ser problemático, más de lo que fue Yoshi en su momento.

Asintió.

Solo procedió a guardarlo en el bolsillo del pantalón, no sin antes probar por primera vez.

Se olvidaría de todo.

Cuando despertó sintió un dolor de cabeza, había bebido por primera vez, pero no tanto como perder la mayoría de los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

No pudo evitar las ganas de vomitar haciéndolo sin darse cuenta de que en el suelo un chico dormía. El muchacho de inmediato se levantó al baño, después de despertarse por completo vio en la pantalla del celular que ya era lunes.

Llamadas perdidas y mensajes. Aún faltaban dos horas para que las clases de inicio otra vez.

Y un detalle más, recordó que Izaya le mencionó la fecha en que sus padres tenían que volver.

Volvió otra vez donde está la mayoría solo en ropa interior y mucho desorden por toda la casa...calculando bien dedujo que para limpiar el desastre tomaría una semana.

Recogió su ropa, también busco al chico para despertarlo.

—Oye, ya me voy...Izaya,¡ despierta!.

El susodicho solo gruño y le dijo que no estuviera molestando. — ¿A qué hora regresan tus padres?

—En la mañana, pero tranquilo regresan el día 12 de octubre.

—Hoy es 12 de octubre. — Comentó mientras se vestía y buscaba su mochila.

Solo se acurruco más ignorando el aviso del invitado. Mejor lo dejo dormir más, antes de irse fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comer encontrándose con la sorpresa de que por todo el lugar había comida tirada.

Recordó la guerra de comida.

Encontró la sorpresa de encontrarse con un chico de lentes mal puestos y sin ropa interior.

Mejor comería algo en la cafetería del instituto.

Si es que llegaba a tiempo.

Salió del patio cerrando el portón. Volteo encontrándose con los padres del chico, es como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Solo trató de fingir el gusto de volver a ver a los señores.

—Hola Matsuda veo que viniste a visitar a nuestro hijo, ay, ya era hora de que volviera a encontrarse con amigos con buenos valores. — Manifestó. Le daba gusto verlo después de mucho tiempo.

Solo le dio risa nerviosa causado por el comentario de la señora.

—Es un gusto saludarlos señor y señora Aizawa. Me tengo que ir. — Después de decir eso corrió dejando. Antes de que entablen una conversación.

—Adios me saludas a tu mamá!

Dejó de correr cuando llego a una distancia prudente para seguir caminando.

Por segunda vez miro el celular ahora con el objetivo de revisar los mensajes.

"¿Dónde rayos estas? tu madre no deja de llamar a la casa" atte: Misora Massacre

"Espero que tu desaparición no sea una excusa para no exponer mañana" atte: Elle

"Pueñetaaaaaaaaaaaa responde idiota" atte: Beyond LawlyWhale

"Matsu :( " atte: Misa-Misa

"HEEEEY! No te sigas escondiendo " atte: Lizzy

¡La investigación! Lo olvidó por completo. La adrenalina se esparció por todo su ser.

Un auto lujoso se estacionó delante de él. La persona bajo el cristal dejando ver a una chica muy hermosa.

—También vas a To-Ho International —Era más bien una afirmación— Sube.

La misma chica que vio en la fiesta quien subió con los otros chicos.

Acepto la invitación de la joven. Si mal no estaba también la había visto en club de porristas.

—Gracias. — Le pareció agradable a pesar de que apenas la conoce o eso es lo que cree, en cierto modo se le hace conocida.

Como recordando revisó en su mochila para ver si traía lo que en esos momentos necesitaba.

—Tranquilo, Izaya no se atrevería invitar a becados a las reuniones. Por cierto, tú eres el que se junta con puros becados ¿Por qué?

Ni al caso el comentario y mejor no respondió a la pregunta.

Sacó su Tablet para iniciar con el trabajo. Ambos durante el viaje estuvieron en silencio.

Le dolía la cabeza.

Desviaron camino. Cosa que lo dejó confundido de un momento a otro le dio miedo por lo que es normal porque se encontraba arriba del auto de una persona desconocida por él.

—Oye…

—Vivo cerca de aquí, no me digas que pensabas entrar así a la escuela... no te preocupes por la ropa, seguro te queda la ropa de mi hermano mayor que se fue al extranjero — Dijo muy segura. Como que no era la primera vez que invita a un extraño a su casa y le presta ropa aún más él que aceptó el viaje. Ni siquiera se han dicho el nombre— Debiste estar para ver cómo es que salimos todos corriendo, entraron los padres de Izaya y en cuanto la madre pegó el grito salimos corriendo, Hanazawa salió por la ventana.

Imaginó la divertida situación en que se vivió en la casa del chico, ahora sí estará en problemas tal vez los padres del chico pasarían la queja muy pronto.

—No te preocupes por la señora que no dirá nada sobre lo que sucedió aun cree que su hijo es un angelito, por suerte todos pudimos escapar antes de que la mamá de Izaya llamara a la policía. Mi nombre es Kiara Loud.

La miró perplejo porque juraría que la chica es cien por ciento japonesa.

Había escuchado ese apellido, claro Loud Gevanni; ya había escuchado de ese sujeto

—Matsuda Touta. Un gusto

—Hijos de señores importantes, el gusto es mío. — Por lo que confirmo el chico definitivamente es despistado para ciertas cosas.

—Es raro incluso que hasta a estas alturas nos estemos presentando, creí que me reconocerías— Seguía con la mirada al frente — Soy una de las porristas.

Matsuda entonces comprendió.

—Perdón casi no estoy al tanto de quienes integran al equipo de porristas— Fue directo.

Kiare no se lo tomó a mal.

-.-

Buscó a Misa con la mirada fue hacia ella al verla en el barandal platicando con Beyond.

Aún no tenían señales del chico solo sabían que el celular aún sonaba, pero no contestaba algo muy raro en él porque siempre contestaba al instante.

Que no lo hiciera ya comenzaba a preocupar.

— Al parecer está bien— Habló B — Su última conexión se actualizó a la 6:19 de esta mañana.

—Le envié mensaje, pero no contesta. Solo ve los mensajes—añadió la chica Amane preocupada.

Misora bufo al escuchar a ambos chicos. Desbloqueo el celular para verlo también con sus propios ojos.

—¿Acaso la vista me engaña? O toda la élite está reunida. — Comentó a voz alta una de las chicas que estaban a un lado de ellos.

—No puede ser tal vez los planetas se alinearon —Respondió un chico en otro idioma.

Beyond alzó una ceja. Más fue la sorpresa cuando los tres reconocieron a Matusda entre el montón.

Los cuchicheos comenzaban a aumentar, desde arriba podía ver como algunos les abrían el paso u otros hacían ademanes como si la realeza estuviera ahí presente.

—Qué ruidosos — Comentó Lawliet quien tuvo que salir junto con los demás.

Matsuda alzó la mirada para ver el alboroto de arriba, vio que sus amigos quienes también estaban mirando. Los iba a saludar hasta que otro chico lo vio y le prohibió hacerlo.

Drew, uno de los atacantes de L , también miro arriba formando una sonrisa de arrogancia para después llevárselo a otro lado. Ryszard, el chico desnudo de lentes también miró arriba y al instante bajó la mirada.

Drew pareció decirle algo al oído de Touta por lo que el susodicho miró arriba directamente donde se encuentra el rarito de la clase, el acompañante de Touta le mostró el dedo de en medio.

—No le paso nada. Vamos a dentro— Lawliet se adelantó dejando a los demás ahí.

-.-

Se encontraba con la cara contra el pupitre, brazos y piernas estirados.

—¿Dónde estabas? — Escuchó la pregunta de Lisa.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Hasta que uno de los otros integrantes del proyecto le habló así logrando tener la respuesta de este, la verdad es que en realidad si la escucho solo que a partir de ese día aceptó a un trato social que es ya no juntarse con quienes supuestamente son o fueron sus amigos.

Fue lo que acordó con Drew e Izaya.

Aquellas pastillas le dejaron una sensación extraña, pero valió la pena para terminar el trabajo que le tocó para la clase, por suerte no se desmayó como había imaginado en cada minuto de la exposición.

Agregando que le duele la cabeza por el alcohol que ingirió.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para ver que tarde o temprano él terminara aburrido de ellos, es interesante ver como se mueve ese tipo de personas en el entorno social.

Siempre están en movimiento todo lo contrario a Lawliet, mientras el mundo es más lento sin prisa alguna, los momentos de Touta son más rápidos para luego pasar al siguiente paso.

Fue raro que este lograra en encajar con ellos, hay una posibilidad de que lo asustaron de alguna forma cuando se les fue revelado lo de Samantha aunque la posibilidad solo es de 3% , por lo que vio durante las horas de clases sólo de cómo se comporta con quienes ahora se junta pudo formular una pregunta.

¿Ahora qué idiotez está haciendo? Todo parece apuntar que quizás estaba siendo vigilado por ellos como si estuvieran cuidando que no revele algo que no quieren que se sepa y conociéndolo pues no es tan bueno guardando secretos siempre termina por revelar; cuando eso pasa según él es que la persona amenazada siempre se mostrará cierto temor hacia esas personas y es aquí donde concluye que no es el caso de esté porque se le ve tranquilo con ellos.

Una persona no puede cambiar a la noche a la mañana ¿verdad? Odia los misterios, si conoce a alguien quien le guste los misterios ese es el chico que está a un lado de él.

—Oigan, perdón por interrumpir, pero me preguntaba si me podían dar cambio—Mostró un billete de gran valor en el país. —Si es cierto, ustedes no me pueden dar cambio, son becados

Termino por decir en un tono prepotente

Entre burlas el séquito de Drew se fue de los comedores, todos celebrando lo que acaba de suceder.

Al parecer ya salió el peine. Ese tipo solo quiere aceptación por lo que es tonto porque Matsuda ni siquiera necesita hacerlo porque puede tener la aceptación de la mayoría.

Realmente no lo entendían, durante las clases lo notaron raro como si alguien mas lo estuviera usurpando, en momentos parece un zombie por la forma de andar, que le habrá sucedido para el cambio tan repentino.

Matsuda en realidad no comparte esos comentarios, pero si eso encuentra en ser aceptado pues tiene que hacerlo.

—Ahora que sigue ¿B siendo normal? — A la castaña le parecía una completa estupidez.

—Misa siendo inteligente — Añadió L. Recibió la mirada de pocos amigos de Misa.

—Lo que faltaba— El día de Amane no comenzó tan bien y ahora que su amigo actuara de esa manera si le entristece de algún modo.

Quería entender por qué actúa de esa manera y se preguntaba lo que habría pasado para que cambiara su actitud de la noche a la mañana.

-.-.

Plasmar sus pensamientos en papel resultó ser una buena idea, pero fue difícil poder expresarse antes creía que solo era cuestión de tomar un lápiz y hoja y a escribir, no, así no es, y más cuando no hay concentración para poner orden las ideas.

Ya no quería seguir siendo una molestia, sus amigos de Osaka no le tomaron la llamada.

Están haciendo cosas más importantes como escuchar a una chica como ella.

Que pensaran los demás, ya no puede más, mucho que sacar, mucho que decir, odiaba cuando las personas la miraban deplorable. Contuvo sus lágrimas, no quería sentirse derrotada o lo que fuera.

Así es como por el momento describe lo que siente, su mundo está incompleto por las circunstancias. Echó un vistazo en la sala y se dio cuenta que estaba sola completamente.

Marco un numero a su celular.

Nadie contestó y la mandó a buzón.

Le entró una angustia, revisó la hora para poder tranquilizarse.

"Aún sigue en el trabajo". Poco a poco logró bajar la ansiedad.

Tenía miedo de quedarse sola por completo porque a la única persona que tiene en el mundo le suceda algo ¿Que será de ella ?,

Volvió la concentración para poder expresarse en papel.

Las letras parecen más complicadas que los números en esos momentos, aventó el lápiz contra el cuaderno.

Necesitaba hablarlo. Miró la cámara frontal del celular.

Recordó un programa de televisión donde uno de los personajes hacía video diarios.

Que buena idea.

Ahora quería poner a prueba.

Inició la grabación.

Empezó por presentarse y decir la fecha y año, el motivo del video y la situación en que se encontraba en esos momentos comenzó a imaginar que esa persona especial - su mamá- estaba ahí, al otro lado de la pantalla. Siempre le tuvo confianza en platicar con ella, eran las mejores amigas.

Ya no se sentía tan sola.

También adoptó un nuevo hábito: caminar a solas sin rumbo. En cuanto terminó el video, fue arreglarse un poco para salir. Le ayudara un poco a no sobre pensar las cosas.

Otra idea que se le había ocurrido es grabar sus pasos y en ratos grabar en algún lugar donde se encuentre en esos momentos.

Por ese día la tarde era perfecta para poder disfrutar al aire libre, su intuición le decía que algo iba a suceder, por ahora todo está bien.

El taller de fotografía hizo que en ella despertara el interés de capturar imagen, video también parece gustarle.

Estaba muy entretenida hasta que llegó a un parque donde se encontraban unos chicos jugando basket, se acordó de su amigo, al igual que los amigos de él. Ella tampoco puede entender por qué la actitud tan distante del chico.

Reconoció al chico, los dos chocaron la mirada, ella desde ahí, como lo habría esperado este la ignoro.

Ni siquiera una sonrisa.

Algunos voltearon para luego seguir con el juego.

De pronto sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, había un extraño sujeto, parecía un acosador y no, no era ese ojeroso.

El señor aprovecho a que la calle está desolada y el grupo de adolescentes están distraídos.

Lawliet esperaba en algún lugar, esperaba alguna acción para indicarles a los oficiales para que fueran tras el acosador que tanto han intentado atrapar.

Misa intentó correr o pedir ayuda, pero no lo logro ya que el tipo le tapó la boca para que no gritara y poder llevarla detrás de un árbol. Los pasos del sujeto eran torpes por el forcejeo.

Ignoro por completo el tiempo. Sentía impotencia, trataba de zafarse del tipo, pero no podía por obvias razones él tiene más fuerza.

—¡Suelte a la joven!

Por una extraña razón este la empujo, se le veía, alarmado y se agarró a correr. Ambos policías decidieron ir tras él.

Misa quien se encontraba asustada de que todo solo haya sido un simple susto y no llegó a mayores.

Alzó la mirada al ver unos tenis blancos desgastados.

De la persona menos esperada estaba ahí, Lawliet le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Y cuando el asunto no pudo ponerse más extraño.

Sucedió.

¿Por qué? la vida respondería "porque te odio" o algo por el estilo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, los dos o más bien, Lawliet dejó de besarla.

Quedo estática. Su cerebro estaba procesando la situación.

El pelinegro le entregó el celular que dejó tirado, Amane se lo recibió en automático.

—Ni una palabra sobre lo que sucedió— Susurro en el oído de la chica para luego irse dejándola sola.

Pero aquel beso fue diferente, esto no era actuación, pudo evitar la situación, solo se le ocurrió besarla en ese momento.

Saboreo los labios al percibir un sabor a fresa.

Ninguno entendía lo que acababa de suceder, todo fue de repente la verdad. Elle la dejo ahí para salir corriendo.

-.-

Han pasado días y Elle aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel extraño temblor provocado por aquel beso.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había sucedido.

Por supuesto la evitaba. Él nunca se había propuesto descubrir lo que es besar de verdad, claro que lo antes ya lo ha hecho, pero solo era pura actuación, pero ahora que accidentalmente lo descubrió y lo sabía, no estaba seguro de si le había gustado o simplemente horrorizado en verdad.

Lo que sintió fue demasiado extraño. Trato de pensar en que solo fue otro de los ensayos o improvisaciones que todo fue escrito por un libreto, aunque al final la realidad es otra: no hay ningún libreto.

Solo se estaba engañando.

En cualquier momento del día, el chico Lawliet se sorprendía pensando de repente en ella y en aquella sensación.

No podía continuar así: tratando de ignorar lo que sucedió y pensando en ella a la vez.

Entró a la cafetería. Aún era temprano así que había personas disfrutando del desayuno café, los olores se mezclaban despertando su apetito.

— ¡ Rarito, bienvenido ! — Blake le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro y lo condujo hasta la barra. — Pide lo que quieras.

Por lo tanto, Blake fue atender a más clientes.

—Buenos días, ¿Qué le sirvo?

La voz de esa camarera llamó su atención, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa amable.

Entorno los ojos.

Se le acaba de ocurrir una idea, quizá podría usar a esa chica para aclarar una duda. Ella alzó las cejas extrañada. De repente, L se acercó a ella por encima de la barra y la beso.

Y cuando se separó de ella, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado por completo.

Porque no sintió nada. cero

Pero aquella joven frunció el ceño y le estrelló el puño en su rostro. Y entonces las carcajadas explotaron a su alrededor como también el murmullo de las personas, Blake se acercó a ellos. La empleada le explicó todo haciendo que el joven encargado se asombrara del asunto.

—Pero qué te sucede ¿Acaso estás ebrio? Es muy temprano, la verdad— Definitivamente ese chico no estaba en sus cabales, busco en su persona alguna anomalía.

Naomi entró después de atender al autoservicio, se preguntaba qué era ese alboroto. En cuanto el mayor la vio le hizo señas a otro trabajador dándole a entender que él se encargue del trabajo de la chica.

—Llévatelo afuera, que le dé el aire —Musitó — L, cuando te dije que pidieras lo que quieras me refería algo para comer

Aclaró entre dientes.

La joven acompañó a quien fuera su amigo, lo llevaba como si fuera un pequeño niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

—Te descuido por unos días y te estas besuqueando con cualquiera. ¿Qué te sucede? — Pregunto extrañada.

Él no respondió, los largos cabellos tapaban la mirada.

— Misa y yo nos besamos — Bajo la mirada

Misora quedó sorprendida.

—¿Huh ? . Besas a Misa y en cuanto ella no mira, aprovechas para meterle lengua a cualquier chica, Te pasas.

Era cierto, aquella no había sido una buena idea. Pero le había servido para comprobar algo

— No sentí nada — Explicó

—¡Todavía! , un momento ¿qué?

—Cuando sucedió, después estuve temblando por un rato hasta que me tranquilicé. pero con esta chica no paso igual y no entiendo.

—¡Ella te gusta!

—No es cierto.

—Como tú digas donjuan. Ah — Se acercó él — ¿Que son esos modos? ¿eh? De perdido un "Hola, buenos días, le invito un café" o de perdido pregunta cómo se llama, no que vas ahí besando a quien se te cruce

Su voz sonaba indignada.

Cruzó los brazos esperando una explicación por parte del chico, respiró hondo.

El largo del cabello tapaba la mirada del joven.

Debía salir de la situación.

—¿Por qué ahora pasas más tiempo con B?

La verdad es que no se esperaba aquella pregunta, trato de mantenerse al margen, primero debía averiguar porque la pregunta. Aunque ya sabía el porqué, bueno él quería cambiar el tema para evitar dar explicaciones

—No me cambies el tema. Además, eso no te importa a ti.

Busco en imágenes de la galería de su celular para encontrar la foto de una conversación entre su hermano y ella.

A decir verdad, él esperaba que a Misora le tocará cuestionar lo que sucedió momentos atrás. Días anteriores L pudo notar extraños comportamientos entre esos dos y solo por curiosidad decidió investigar por su propia cuenta y en caso de negación sacó una prueba.

—Y eso que, como dice Blake: A huevo quieres chingar ¿Verdad?

—Disculpa? Creo que no te estoy molestando, solo te estoy haciendo una pregunta normal — Había entendido esa expresión, le pareció gracioso la forma en que la chica pronunció esas palabras.

—Bueno...esa expresión puede significar mucho y en este caso me refería a que cueste lo que cueste siempre vas a querer salirte con la tuya...no lo sé, yo no he vivido entre México y Estados Unidos.

Dejando a un lado la plática. Ambos volvieron a entrar al local.

Antes de regresar al trabajo la chica Misora decidió confirmarlo. No tenía caso de seguir ocultándolo.

—Si, estoy saliendo con tu hermano— Lo confesó en voz para que solo él escuchara — Creo que me la debes, no me platicaste del tú según primer beso.

—Ahora cómo le explicaré a todos que mis dos hermanos se besan. — Contestó. La respuesta del chico creó un gran signo de interrogación imaginario.

Fue su manera de decirle que la ve como a una hermana.

—No digas tonterías, y si lo tenemos oculto es que no queremos llamar la atención. Al menos de aquí hasta que nos graduemos, si es que seguimos juntos claro.

Volvió a ponerse el delantal corto color chocolate para irse a su puesto dejándolo solo.

No siempre se podrá tener el control sobre la influencia que tendrá la persona en tu vida, y cómo incluso puede cambiarla. No dejaba a mucha gente entrar en su vida, no porque él tenga miedo en abrirse a las personas, si no por lo complejo que puede ser era algo que muchos pueden llegar a odiar - los chicos de programación y Matsuda pueden ser un ejemplo - la sinceridad de su alma y la falta de miedo para hacer comentarios sinceros sin intenciones lastimeras, al parecer es algo mal visto por la sociedad, siempre termina alejando a los demás.

Durante a su corta edad siempre ha tratado en pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de los demás, pero desde que llegó a ese país ha sido imposible seguir ese objetivo.

Prefería mantenerse alejado de aquello que todo el mundo llama "vida normal"

La vida es aburrida en realidad.

También aprendió que a veces tampoco se puede controlar las circunstancias. Siempre supo que todo se saldría de sus manos, y terminaría pasando algo como socializar y esas cosas… ¿Qué hacer?, él solo es un simple humano.

Agrego una última hojeada al cuaderno analizando apuntes, cuando iba a dar otro sorbo a su té, escuchó la campanilla de la puerta de entrada.

Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando vio entrar a Misa. Pero eso no es todo, algo raro sucedía: ella parecía brillar.

Olio el café para cerciorarse de que no tenga algo extraño como también dio un sorbo para comprobar que el líquido no estuviera alterado.

—¿Todo bien? — Oculto el sobresalto que tuvo al sentir una mano encima

—Misa brilla — Respondió. Blake lo miro incrédulo por la tan inusual actitud del chico si de por sí el niño es raro ese día lo, es más.

—Enserio, deja las drogas...—Lo dejo para seguir barriendo el lugar. El lugar ya se encontraba tranquilo a comparación de cuando llegó.

Blake miró extrañado a su prima. Naomi solo encogió los hombros.

L dejo de mirarla.

En cuanto Misa vio a L sintió un cosquilleo en las piernas es como si estas se estuvieran transformando en papel, tenía ganas de correr e ir abrazarlo por lo menos darle las gracias que no había tenido la oportunidad de dárselas, pero ¿Cuál será la reacción de él? después de lo que sucedió.

Pero él fue quien la beso así que no tiene por qué sentirse de esa manera.

Debía pedir una explicación, una explicación que no llegó porque este desapareció de la nada y, desde ese día este solo se dedicó a ignorarla y cuando ambos coincidían en un mismo lugar siempre lograba escapar.

Esperaba a que no la haya visto, fue acercándose poco a poco a él ya que esta vez no se le escaparía.

Incluso a Linda, Naomi les resultó extraño de que un día para otro estos dos dejaran de dirigirse la palabra.

Tenía que hacerle muchas preguntas.

También he de decirle que lo extraña mucho.

Aclarar las cosas.

—Lawliet!

Misora quien estaba en el mostrador revisando sus redes sociales fijo la mirada hacia donde escuchó la voz de Amane.

Ahora que sabía el motivo le pareció gracioso el encuentro de esos dos. Estaba segura de que en el fondo L tenía cara de what the hell en ese momento.

— ¡Lawliet! — Repitió al no obtener la respuesta del chico por lo tanto se animó a poner la palma de su mano contra la espalda del susodicho.

Misora intervino al momento en que la chica fue ignorada una vez más.

—Hola bienvenida. ¿Qué va a pedir? Solo te aviso que aquí no solemos besar a los clientes. — Por supuesto que en ningún momento volteó a mirar a su amigo.

Misa no comprendió el porqué del comentario, aunque por una rara razón aquellas palabras la hicieron sentirse atrapada en un crimen. Mejor se dispuso a pedir su café frappé tal vez eran los nervios que la hacían pensar así.

Veía como el joven empleado preparaba lo que había ordenado, después miró alrededor del lugar que tiene un toque de calidez y elegancia tal como la escénica de la familia Misora, una mezcla occidental y japonés.

Naomi le envío una imagen a L. Espero a que por lo menos revisara el celular, fijo la mirada hasta que ambos se vieron, así que entendió.

Él contestó con un «Ya lo había visto» Naomi le respondió con una carita haciendo un puchero.

«¿Ya se fue?» Supuso que ella entendería a lo que se podía referir en esos momentos.

«No, fue a tomar lugar en una de las mesas, deberías hablarle :D No me has dicho porque la besaste»

«De seguro recuerdas al sujeto que estuve investigando, adivina qué, resultó ser un acosador. Por "casualidad " su siguiente víctima era Amane...lo demás te lo dejo a tu imaginación»

Leyó dos veces el mensaje. Esa excusa le pareció sacada de una película.

El último cliente salió. Solo la música se podía escuchar en el lugar, hasta que cambió una canción que solo tres de ahí conocen.

— Amo esa canción es tan poética.."pero que sea desértica oh si — El chico Misora comenzó a cantar aprovechando que solo hay un cliente que es la amiga de los chicos presentes.

No le importó que imagen se pudiera llevar de él.

Hizo un ademán a su prima para que siguiera la letra.

—Y que solo un jardinero recoja el fruto, no como tú que ya estabas recogida ...— Solo esa parte de la canción se había aprendido bien.

—Te pareces tanto, a una enredadera que en cualquier tronco te atoras y le das vueltas con tus ramitas que se enredan donde quiera, entre tanta ramerío, ya te apodamos: la ramera —L y Blake cantaron esa parte en dueto.

Los demás empleados ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones.

Solo ellos tres pueden comprender la letra de la canción.

Faltaban tres minutos para el fin de la jornada de Misora, espero en ese lapso, quería tener una conversación con Amane.

—A ver cuál de todas tus novias le cantas esa canción — Bromeó recordando la situación. Lo dijo en voz alta que llegó a oídos de la única chica que se encontraba disfrutando de su frappe mientras miraba algo en su celular.

La canción terminó. Entonces Blake se acercó a Misora para sacar información sobre el comportamiento de L. Mintió diciéndole que Lawliet no había besado nunca y solo quería probar, al principio no pareció tan convencido de la versión, no intentó preguntar más y lo dejo pasar.

—Me dijo: " Misa brilla ".

Ladeo la cabeza para ver a su casi amiga. Y después darle un vistazo a Lawliet quien aún seguía haciendo los diagramas de flujo para los de Programación.

—Ni idea de porque lo habrá dicho, me comentó que en momentos ha tenido como pánico o algo parecido —Llevo su pulgar a sus labios algo que haría él.

Es verdad que cuando convives mucho con una persona adoptas algo.

—Que tiene que ver cerebrito. — Recargo las manos en la barra.

—Una vez leí que después de esas crisis después las personas tienen sus sentidos a flor de piel...en la casa te sigo explicando. Ya acabo mi turno de trabajo.

Lawliet terminó el último diagrama, antes de cerrar el cuaderno alguien detuvo la acción bloqueando la posibilidad.

Se trataba de la chica a quien había besado, se acercó a él casi pegando sus labios al oído.

—No besas mal niño. — Dejó un papelito. — Eres una ternura.

Le besó la mejilla.

Misa apareció atrás de la chica porque quería matarla en ese momento.

Pero no pasó, todo fue producto de la corta imaginación porque seguía ahí viendo la escena.

No pudo oír lo que esa tipa le dijo.

Pero se sentía molesta.

—Hola Misa. Espero que estés disfrutando de...

—¿Quién es esa tipa? ¿Y porque le hablan a Ryuzaki?—Miró atrás para ver al punto donde la rubia tenía fija la mirada. La voz de la chica le pareció como si estuviera molesta.

—Es una de mis compañeras. Ni idea de por qué le está hablando. —Segunda mentira del día. — Vamos a preguntar.

Ya tenía una idea.

Aprovecho a que el muchacho se puso de pie para hablarle.

No estaba seguro si acercarse a la mesa donde están las chicas.

—Oye Lawliet, Misa quiere saber quién es la chica y porque te estaba hablando. — Tomó el frappe y con la pajilla se puso a rodear, le dio un sorbo al poco líquido que había.

Sin pensarlo se creó un incómodo momento para los dos.

Seguramente ambos ya estaban cremándola con la mirada.

—Solo me dio la cuenta.

—Que amable, no sabía que aquí suelen tratar TAN bien a los clientes.

Misa fingía una voz dulce como si estuviera evitando dejar salir el verdadero tono de voz.

Ninguno de los dos pelinegros entendieron al principio a lo que se refería.

—Si, tienen un buen servicio — Respondió inocente.

—Lo dices porque esa chica te beso.

—Yo no dije nada — Con mucha rapidez aclaró.

—No fue nada. Ya me voy. — Antes de que alguna dijera una palabra más se fue.

En su mente empezó a suponer mucho. Así que entendió el porqué de la actitud de la rubia.

¿En serio está celosa? Como sea, trato de cambiar el tema, quizás solo sean ideas suyas.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? hay que ponernos al corriente. — Esperaba que en algún momento ella mencionara la historia del beso, ya conoce un poco de la versión de su amigo ahora toca conocer el punto de vista de ella.

—Normal, Misa aún sigue haciendo video diarios.

—Me alegro mucho, bien por ti — A pesar de que la chica comenzó a hablar en tercera persona desde hace unos meses aún no se acostumbraba.

La vez que le preguntó sobre el motivo, ella le respondió que así se sentía segura de sí misma y poder explicarse.

Es molesto.

Su voz empeora, pero ni modo se tiene que acostumbrar, además en ese día le dio igual porque se encontraba de muy buen humor.

Salieron de la cafetería, la tarde empezaba a refrescar como ya es costumbre en otoño, Misa la invitó a su casa lo cual ella sin dudar aceptó. No había muchos deberes para el lunes, primero fueron a comprar algunos snacks para comer mientras ven series.

Por primera vez se sentía agradecida por su presente, por las personas que ha conocido.

Vivir al máximo es la promesa de su vida. Octubre ya no se sentía tan triste.

—Extraño a Matsu.— Confesó sin más — No entiendo porque se comporta así con nosotros.

— Tengo el presentimiento que solo quiere ser "aceptado" no hablemos de él. Oye, ¿Que sucede entre tú y L?

También al resto del séquito les preocupaba el comportamiento del muchacho, aunque no lo aceptaran tan abiertamente, pero no pueden estancarse, debían seguir con sus vidas.

—Hace días sucedió algo raro. — Reveló muy seria — Un tipo trato de hacerme sabrá Dios que pudo haber hecho...—Puso cara de asco al recordarlo y le dio escalofríos por el miedo, Misora comía palomitas muy entretenida — él de pronto apareció y...sucedió. Me gustó.

Ya lo sabía, pero intentó mostrar algo de asombro, que algo sirviera para sus clases de actuación.

Ninguno de los dos inventaría algo así.

—Pero a la vez fue extraño.

Si lo piensan mejor, esos dos si harían buena pareja, quizás sea una combinación extraña por la personalidad tan diferente que poseen los dos. Justamente por eso sería interesante que ambos estuvieran juntos como algo más.

-.-

La música electrónica le pone más emoción a la fiesta. Desearía que así fuera siempre, sin problemas, olvidarse de sí mismo, sentirse seguro.

Todo es posible ahora, gracias al éxtasis. No importa que al final de que pasa el efecto llega a sentir un gran vació, la causa de que vuelve a tomar una pastilla también había un beneficio, ha podido rendir en lo académico sorprendiendo a los profesores también a su familia y eso es lo que importa al final.

Sus ojeras ya eran más evidentes incluso igual que a los de Ryuzaki.

Esas sustancias le hacen sentirse poderoso como si no habría una consecuencia de nada.

Invencible.

Detuvo el baile, la música comenzaba a escucharse lejano, parecía como si fuera vomitar.

Después.

Cayó.

El mundo se apagó y a nadie le importaría.

Porque ahora era agresivo, paranoico y ansioso; un niñato, quien antes mantenía una personalidad sociable.

Y que por defecto ya depende de esas sustancias para seguir adelante, la adicción se ha apoderado de él.

* * *

**Bien, aquí tenemos por fin algo LxMisa, me voy a esforzar para traerles mas material para esta pareja. En verdad quiero volver a tener ese high de antes cuando imaginaba muchas historias donde los dos son protagonistas, por lo que leyeron se vienen cosas muy interesantes.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	10. Alba

**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Alba.**

**.**

* * *

¿Esto es vivir?

Cayó.

Uno de los invitados rápido fue auxiliar al chico.

—¡Tou-kun! ¡Despierta!¡Alguien llame una ambulancia! — Seguía moviendo al chico tratando de hacer que recupere la conciencia.

Al día siguiente despertó en el hospital, de pronto alguien abrió las persianas dejando entrar la luz del día cosa que molesto la vista.

Expiró y luego tallo el rostro con su mano.

Poco a poco logra estar en sus cinco sentidos.

Reconoció a la persona que estaba en la habitación

—Tu madre esta super preocupada, no para de preguntarme cosas como si lo normal fuese que yo lo supiera — Comentó Izaya demasiado serio — Tuviste una sobredosis.

Hubo silencio por el momento.

No lograba recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior, solo aparecen imágenes vagas.

Le dolía la cabeza.

Izaya se acercó a él, quedando cerca como para que solo el chico pueda oír.

—Cuidado con las respuestas que vas a dar si te llegan a preguntar, recuerda, fue una fiesta que se salió de las manos y no sabíamos de que las bebidas tenían algo extraño, no te vaya a pasar un accidente si desobedeces. — Alejo su cuerpo luego sonrió — Iré afuera a avisar que ya despertaste.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la salida y cerró después.

Mientras procesaba las palabras de quien fuera su único amigo por el momento, no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos por la "amigable" amenaza del otro pelinegro.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama.

Amaneció en el hospital solo por divertirse en un viernes en la noche, no debería ser así, menos como lo ha hecho, ni siquiera podía recordar lo que quizás fue una gran fiesta, la mejor de su corta vida, además de que se fue sin avisar a donde iba estar.

Al igual de que ha descuidado mucho el deporte.

Nada estaba bien, como sea, su escape funcionó muy poco tiempo.

También extraña a sus amigos y compañeros del equipo.

En cierto modo ya no le parece tan divertida la situación, también porque ya le esperaba un interrogatorio por parte de su mamá.

Aquella sonrisa del chico fue la màs falsa que ha visto en su corta vida, por otra parte le dio miedo ya que vio una faceta que jamás vio en el chico; recorrió mentalmente todo lo que ha hecho en los últimos días, estaba avergonzado, no es el tipo de vida que quiere, por otro lado todo lo que hizo fue como para darles problemas a sus padres porque antes parecía una buena idea. Al final él ha salido perjudicado en todo esto.

Incluso tuvo que alejarse de sus amigos después de todo lo que sucedió al día anterior, esa mañana fue como despertar de un trance.

¿Realmente no puede hacer nada bien?

Sentía su cuerpo débil.

Abrieron la puerta de la habitación y por primera vez de mucho tiempo sus dos padres estaban ahí, siempre creyó que jamás iba a volver a pasar; pudo notar que en vez de estar molestos ellos tenían rostro de miedo y a la vez de alivio por ver que se encontraba bien.

-.-

El primer día de la semana empezó con la clase de educación física.

Toda la clase corría alrededor del suelo verde por el pasto, en cuanto más se notaba el cansancio de ellos el entrenador los apresuraba para que siguieran corriendo y si alguno se atrevía a detenerse los mandaba estar de pie y mantener los brazos alzados. El entrenador miró su reloj y para suerte de los chicos, la clase terminó acompañado por el sonido del silbato.

Al fin pudieron respirar en paz.

—Joven Coild —El hombre se acercó al azabache — ¿Sabes algo de Matsuda?

—No he hablado con él en realidad — Elle ni siquiera titubeó incluso no cambió para nada su tono de voz.

—Ni Arían, ni Kazuki ni Yoshi saben de él.

Al menos descartó a la última persona que tenía esperanza de que supiera algo de su jugador.

—Hoy tenemos clase libre — Dijo un chico en voz alta con la intención de que lo escucharan.

—Si es cierto — Intervino una chica de rasgos asiáticos— ¡Vámonos ya!

Lawliet seguía estirando los brazos y después tronando sus dedos. Naomi se acercó a él.

—Terminé de leer la segunda parte de "Proyecto 505", es triste el final,.. ¿Puedes creerlo? La historia empieza con un toque muy divertido, todos los personajes se llevan bien y en la segunda parte la mayoría termina odiándose o simplemente mueren.

—Por eso es por lo que nadie ha ido a otras dimensiones o líneas temporales

Fue a sentarse en el pasto junto con Misora, después se acostó bocabajo. Desde hace días no había platicado con Amane, más bien siempre buscaba la manera para evitarla a toda costa, porque tampoco quería que ella se hiciera falsas ideas. Por lo tanto, Naomi se ha mantenido al margen, no iba a decirle que ella, días atrás le confesó de su atracción hacía el chico y al igual tampoco le comentó nada a la rubia.

Beyond terminó de beber de su botella de agua después suspiró con mucha satisfacción, pero sin dejar de ponerle atención a la joven Lindar.

—Solo imagina que por fin logras tener una relación con Naomi y entonces ella comienza a compararte con Raye ¿Te sentirías mal?

—La verdad no— Tapó la botella — Porque sé que soy mejor que él.

Desde que su amiga le pidió el número celular al chico que le gusta no ha dejado de hablar de él.

Incluso ya han quedado para salir a pasear por la ciudad, incluso el fin de semana se fueron a Akihabara cómo fue acordado, por las acciones de aquel joven parece estar interesante, aunque le cuesta creerlo.

Platicaba mucho con Arian desde ese día.

Todo iba de maravilla hasta que de la nada comenzó a hablarle de su ex novia, ese es el único detalle que le afecta y que evita que todo sea perfecto.

—No sé porque te lo pregunté, tú tienes la autoestima hasta arriba. ¿Por qué crees que haga eso?

—Quien sabe, quizás quedó traumado.

Cada uno seguía en sus pláticas hasta que el faltante de ese grupito al fin hizo presencia.

Contemplaron al chico por unos instantes para después seguir con sus pláticas entre ellos. Él se disculpó con ellos por su mal trato hacia ellos. Tampoco quería repetir lo que sus pensamientos le decían. De tantas preguntas y respuestas fue disculpado, ese día tenía frío más de lo que hacia ese día por lo que fue su excusa para alejar sospechas de que algo raro sucede, y estaba más ansioso.

Pensó que si decía sus razones solo serán excusas, por una parte, así era.

—Oye, si vas a humillar a alguien hazlo bien. Casi son tres años de amistad ¿y no has aprendido? —Comentó Beyond casi indignado.

Los tres entraron a los vestidores. Seguían hablando desde sus casilleros. Querían ponerse al corriente, después de todo aún desconfían de las intenciones del chico ¿Cómo porque cambiaría de bando después de todo?

—Nunca quise humillarlos, si no lo hacía me iban a golpear. — Hablaba muy rápido que tuvo que repetir otra vez la respuesta. Y esa contestación fue espontánea y muy sincera de su parte.

—Estás enfermo— No era una pregunta. El comportamiento del chico no pasó desapercibido por B.

Desde que llegaron al instituto lo ha visto muy intranquilo además de su aspecto. Las ojeras ya eran evidentes.

—Hey, ¿Estudiaste para cálculo ? — Lawliet volvió a preguntar, Touta por un momento entró en trance. Las pupilas estaban dilatadas.

—¿Heh? Ah sí.. si..estudié. En el grupo de estudio de Izaya ¿Lo conocen, verdad?.— Beyond se acercó para sentir la temperatura corporal del chico o encontrar una anomalía aparte de las ojeras. Aparte Elle no parece estar convencido de lo que su amigo le decía, tiene el presentimiento de que hay algo más detrás del comportamiento, parecía provocado así que surgió la idea de las drogas.

Decidió no tomar esas pastillas.

Necesitaba hacerlo, quería volver a tomar las pastillas, tiene un frasco adentro pero no podía arriesgarse a que estos dos lo vean también luchaba para no hacerlo.

Quería decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Busco el frasco que tanto le hacía gusto ver, lo escondió disimuladamente para llevárselo. A pesar de que según todo ha vuelto a la normalidad de cierta manera, sabían que algo raro estaba pasando en la vida del joven

Ahora los tres pelinegros se fueron al salón en espera de la siguiente clase. Beyond se encontraba dibujando en el asiento detrás de Lawliet, los otros dos seguían hablando, ignoraba poco de lo que estuvieran diciendo.

Le dio la impresión de que en parte decían cosas en clave que solo ellos dos entienden.

—¿La besaste y aún no le has dicho nada al respecto? Le sigues hablando y evitas el tema ..¿Por qué?

Beyond detuvo su creación para cambiar su expresión de aburrimiento por una de shock. Más porque el nombre de Misa y la palabra beso estaban en la misma oración— ¿Que? ¿ A Misa? que tiene que ver.

Lawliet miró a Matsuda con cara de pocos amigos.

No respondió. Ignoraba las miradas.

—¿Te interesa mi opinión? — Preguntó el joven. Beyond negó con la cabeza suponiendo la respuesta de su hermano.

Matsuda se encogió de hombros. — Te la diré de todos modos. Lawliet: ella te gusta.

Otra vez lo mismo. Tenía la esperanza de que saliera otra respuesta diferente a la de Naomi en la cafetería.

El romance no está en sus planes menos con una extranjera, algún día tendrá que regresar a su país.

—Puede ser en el sentido sexual no es necesario lo sentimental, Por ahora.

Tercio el de ojos carmesí.

—¡Ojo! Yo ya pasé esa faceta con Naomi, ahora es diferente...o más bien creo que este combinado...no me hagan en lo último. Por cierto, ya somos pareja.

—Ok...si ..es a lo que me refiero. — Prosiguió él japonés quien por el momento ha logrado mantenerse calmado. — Los descuido por unas semanas y me pierdo de muchas cosas. ¡Yo seguiré siendo un forever alone!

—Hey, pero él no la quiere. —B señaló a Lawliet—Bueno si...pero para otra cosa.

Atracción física.

Si, la verdad tiene más sentido—Se había identificado—también explica del porque solo con ella y con las otras no. Reconoció que también hay chicas muy atractivas. en el taller incluso Misora pero en Misa fue como hacer un click.

.-.

La rutina era la misma, espiar en la salida a L, ya no para admirar.

Hay otros motivos.

No hace mucho tiempo que decidió planear una venganza para el chico que la rechazó.

En los últimos días no ha perdido oportunidad para analizarlo.

Èl pasaba tiempo con la chica nueva. Le daba coraje verlo atento con ella.

¿Por qué ella sí puede estar con él? . De otras fuentes confiables se ha enterado de que no hay nada entre esos dos más que una simple amistad extraña.

También ya estaba agarrando cierto odio a la pobre chica. Ayer creé un perfil falso de chat para espiar al chico, lo cual no logró, no contaba con que él no agregara a desconocidos.

Pero Misa sí.

Encontró su perfil en twitter, para su suerte también le apareció el perfil del chico lo peor es que lo tiene en privado.

En su opinión no necesitaba mandar mensajes para sacarle información, ella suele publicar mucho lo que le sucede.

"¡Nos volvió hablar! Te extrañé mucho". Es lo que puso en la descripción de la última foto que subió.

Por suerte Raye le facilitaba información. Ya tenía la idea de lo que podría hacer para poner en aprietos a Lawliet, solo le iba a dar un escarmiento y de paso a ella también.

Vio como ambos se despidieron para ir cada uno a diferente dirección. Por fin había conseguido información sobre el porqué la pelea entre el británico y el otro chico, fue Drew quien les brindó tal información.

.-.

Ya no aguanta más, es una tortura, ahora ya no podía detenerse.

Tiene frente a frente el frasco de pastillas. Odiaba la situación, una parte de él quería terminar con el problema deshaciéndose de su crimen, pero otra parte les pedía a gritos que se quede ahí.

Ya era una necesidad.

Si toma una le va a ir bien en clases...por eso las consume, el problema es que ningún médico se lo ha recetado.

Lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal. Había caído tan bajo.

No hay vuelta atrás.

¡A la mierda todo!

Abrió el frasco y sacó la pastilla, como si su vida necesitara ingerir esa cápsula con químicos.

Le dio la sensación de que casi se ahogaba cuando vio a Beyond parado a un lado, rápido escondió el frasco, las chicas que venían con él alcanzaron a ver la reacción.

—¡Mierda B, no hagas eso!

—Estas enfermo ¿Que tienes? — Misa preguntó preocupada, alcanzó a ver el frasco más no se imaginaba que clase de medicina es.

Supuso lo más normal.

Hubo silencio, cada uno esperaba a que algo alguien terminara

Misora tenía sus sospechas de lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo sospecha por el comportamiento que ha tenido, no ha parado de observar sus movimientos desde que él les volvió hablar.

Es muy extraño.

—Quiero ver las pastillas — Pidió sin perder la calma

—NO, no se metan en mis asuntos — Ya estaba a la defensiva — no estoy haciendo nada malo.

Desvió la mirada.

Naomi forcejeo con él para quitarle el frasco, B intervino logrando quitarla luego se la dio a su novia, el joven intentó arrebatársela. Ella se alejó para verificar sus sospechas.

Linda se acercó para verla también.

Vacía el contenido en la mano. Después mira a Matsuda.

Los ojos de la castaña se abren más al reconocer, es como si la estuvieran a punto de transportarla al pasado, no quería recordar nada, se rehusaba.

Al final su memoria ganó, imágenes de aquel chico de cabello rojo corriendo junto a ella en un bosque en la noche escapando de una camioneta, de un tiempo lograron perder a esos tipos.

Mail le pidió que corriera de regreso y que lo dejara solo lo cual al principio no quiso hacerlo.

Le prometió que volvería a salvo. Ambos se dieron un beso, acto que le dio seguridad de que todo iba a salir bien.

Mail Jeevas era un chico dos años mayor que ella, se conocieron en la salida de la escuela gracias a Alexander, ambos socializaron, después de una noche el amor nació.

Poco después se enteró de que su novio hacía trabajos turbios, él se lo confirmó ya que no quería mentirle.

Cuando iba a su casa a veces le enseñaba la mercancía que le daban para que lo vendiera junto con Alex, ella nunca le llamó la atención probarla, sus padres le dieron conocer lo que les sucedía a los drogadictos.

En resumen, lo que les sucedió a sus dos amigos fue por un ajuste de cuentas del bando contrario, alguien los había traicionado.

Prometió volver, solo fue una promesa al aire.

A veces en la vida suceden situaciones en las que no entiendes por qué suceden y te deja así por mucho tiempo, llegas a la conclusión de que jamás lo entenderás. Te deja en un hoyo tan profundo que crees que ahí terminó la vida, te deja impotente, débil...como si te hubieran derrotado en una pelea, todo el tiempo quieres llorar, comienzas a odiar todo, tus colores comienzan a apagarse dejando atrás lo que alguna vez fuiste.

"Las cosas simplemente suceden" y parece no haber ningún motivo.

De pronto llega un momento donde por fin la vida te da entender el porqué.

Para algunos existen las segundas oportunidades.

La garganta le dolía como si algo estuviera apretando.

—¿Recuerdas a Matt?— Logró formular la pregunta.

—No soy él, nada es igual. En mi caso yo soy el que compra — No estaba orgulloso, lo habían descubierto — ¡Mi motivo es distinto! ...solo quiero.

Misa parece comprender la situación.

—Puedes lograr lo que tú quieras ¡Pero no te autodestruyas!, eso es lo que dice mi papá.

Misora solo tenía una duda. A ella le dieron ganas de llorar e ir abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba estar bien pero no quería que la situación se volviera algo dramático, aparte de que llamarían la atención.

—¿Quién te la vendió?

No hubo respuesta, no quería delatar a su amigo, reconoce que él hace cosas ilegales, pero estaba amenazado. Tampoco quería meter en problemas a los chicos porque no tenían la culpa, lamentablemente no podía decir nada.

La conversación terminó cuando algunos compañeros entraron. Ahora se encontraba en un gran dilema.

Misora salió del salón y caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con Lawliet quien ya iba directo y que suerte, enserio.

Detuvo al pelinegro.

Espero a que un grupo de chicas pasaran para hacer lo siguiente.

Lawliet retiró sus audífonos.

—Quiero que vayas al baño y tires esta mierda por el váter — Vio que ella sostenía en la mano algo envuelto en papel de libreta.

No supo cuál fue su expresión porque el otro tenía puesto una mascarilla color negro, el frío empieza, y sabe que se tiene que cuidar, suele enfermar fácilmente en esas temporadas del año.

El espacio comenzó a abrir poco a poco para ver el contenido.

—Te explico luego, yo voy a otro lugar, y deberías apresurarte. — Le dio una palmada en el brazo y siguió su camino.

Alguien debía deshacerse de la evidencia.

Verificó que nadie estuviera viendo o estuviera cercas como para ver la situación o sospechar, desvió el rumbo para ir al baño de hombres.

Todo momento mantuvo el margen. Por suerte el lugar estaba vacío. Sabía lo que estaba ahí.

Había dudas en su cabeza. Se encerró, tiró el contenido y bajó la palanca.

Ahora lo siguiente es ir a pedir explicaciones.

.

Fue un día realmente pesado, por suerte el clima estuvo neutral; ni frío ni calor, el sol salió. Le gusta cuando atardece, porque le gusta ver los colores del cielo, es un deleite para sus ojos. Caminaba sola hacia su casa, hay momentos en los que prefiere momentos a solas para recargar energía.

Disfruta de esos momentos a solas.

Cruzó la calle para luego caminar otra cuadra más y por fin llegar.

Comenzó a caminar más despacio cuando a la distancia pudo distinguir a alguien.

Takada se encontraba esperando a Naomi.

La joven durante casi siete años siempre imagino varios escenarios posibles donde vuelve a estar frente a frente con ella.

Por primera vez ambas se encontraban solas, no entendía porque hasta ahora es que aparece. Tal vez es una coincidencia de lo cual está ahí.

Simplemente dejo de imaginar el momento.

No le molestó verla ahí pero tampoco le alegro, es como si se hubiera encontrado con una desconocida.

Una desconocida con quien tuvo una gran amistad en el pasado, no supo cómo reaccionar.

Takada jamás le explicó bien los motivos de porqué decidió mandar a la borda la amistad, ni Naomi se atrevió a pedir explicaciones.

—Hola, Misora— la aludida estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó el saludo — Misora.

—¡Kyomi!— Exclamó sorprendida, mirando a nadie mejor amiga.

—¿Podemos hablar? — le pregunto casual, el pedir perdón no era lo suyo ya que su orgullo estaba de por medio, pero si se trataba de Misora tenía que dejarlo a un lado.

Así debió ser en el pasado.

Vaciló para darle una respuesta. Sentía desconfianza por la situación, quería preguntarle, aunque también quería mantener el margen. Analizo cada gesto de ella, la notaba sincera.

—Naomi, escucha. Yo ..

—Olvídalo, Taki— Sonrió la chica Misora.— Ya pasó, no importa.

Takada entendió el mensaje de la chica. Ambas se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo, después se separaron al percatarse de que aún seguían en la calle. Ella la invitó a pasar, platicaron un rato, la joven Kyomi le confesó que después de terminar el curso ella se iba del país a estudiar en una universidad en Francia y antes de irse quería dejar las cosas en orden.

La mamá de la chica quedó sorprendida al volver a ver a Kyomi, quien básicamente vio crecer junto a su hija menor, ya cuando se fue, Misora aprovechó para enviarle un mensaje a Lawliet.

《¡Hola! Solo te escribo para compartir la noticia de que Takada y yo volvimos hablar, no volvimos a ser amigas, pero hicimos las paces》

El tiempo se fue volando gracias a los videos que miraba desde su celular.

Esperaba a Beyond quien estaba en la fila para pagar la compra en el market.

Una notificación apareció en la pantalla y era un mensaje.

Releyó el mensaje una vez más y se asignó a responder.

Ella era una de las pocas personas a quienes les respondía los mensajes.

《Oye, bien por ti...supongo》.

Al final de cuentas parece que últimamente ha habido alguna resolución en las vidas de algunos de sus amigos.

Matsuda; con su familia, a pesar de que sus padres siguen separados han llegado a un acuerdo, según palabras del chico, también mencionó que está en terapia para controlar la adicción.

Naomi; Con la aceptación y la reconciliación con la chica que en el pasado fue su amiga de infancia. Sentía poco a poco como si algo estuviera por concluir, justo cuando empieza a desarrollarse el desenlace de una historia.

.-.

Lawliet estaba recargado en un árbol un poco alejado a las demás personas que se encuentran en el parque, esperaba a que Misa llegará.

El jueves se ha vuelto un día donde casi la mayor parte de la tarde se la pasa con ella, originalmente ese día lo utilizaban para repasar el temario escolar y èl le explicaba lo que ella no entendiera. Aún mantenía la idea de que lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella solo es algo físico, después de todo es una chica muy atractiva. Ya había tenido oportunidad para tener relaciones con ella, si lo hacía eso significa que ya no volvería a hablar con ella.

Por una parte, no quiere que eso pase.

Comienza a caerle bien.

Ella ya le había confesado que le gusta pasar tiempo con él. Por el momento ninguno de los dos ha mencionado lo del beso, es un tema que intentan evitar.

Aparte cualquier excusa es buena para estar juntos.

Mejor como amigos porque pensándolo bien no van a llegar más allá de una buena amistad.

Apenas ayer descubrió que las personas solo están de paso por un tiempo en la vida de cada ser humano, las circunstancias cambian, las personas también. ¿Él ha cambiado?, siente como si el tiempo no le afectara, a estas alturas de su vida siente que simplemente es un espectador.

Todos parecen tener un problema que resolver, alguna experiencia que aprender o un destino que seguir.

¿Él también tiene una misión en esta vida?, apenas le ha nacido la curiosidad de pensar cómo será su vida después de graduarse.

Jamás lo había pensado, es más, siempre ha pensado que él no puede tener un futuro, según sus padres él va a tener un gran futuro lleno de éxitos.

Siempre se vio así mismo como un ser invisible.

Un fantasma y lo que siempre debió ser. Con esos pensamientos es que se ha decidido en no preocuparse si se encariña o no de las personas que llega a conocer. Ella algún día se va a aburrir de él y se va a ir por sí sola, pero por mientras tiene que sobrellevar la situación.

Misa ya había llegado al parque donde habían acordado, la chica buscó al chico hasta que lo encontró, ya estaba ansiosa de verlo cuando terminó su clase del taller de fotografía trató de llegar lo más pronto posible.

Él chico estaba en trance, lo sabía porque siempre que le pasa tiene la costumbre de llevar los dedos a la boca y a demás.

Si, ella ha estudiado cada manía para saber lo que pasa, sin embargo, aún no logra entender sus emociones o si es que tiene emociones.

Sonrió para sí.

Él estaba en su mundo. Cuando llegó a él intentó imitar la manera en que el pelinegro se encontraba sentado.

—¡Hola, Ryuzaki!

—Hola.

Ella volteo al otro lado al sentir que alguien los miraba.

No vio a nadie sospechoso, Ryuzaki se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Misa.

—¿ A dónde iremos esta vez? — Preguntó dejando pasar lo ocurrido.

—Ya no quiero caminar, estoy cansada.

Abrazó la pequeña maleta donde traía la cámara.

Desde que lo conoce se ha acostumbrado al silencio, al principio era incómodo, ya después hasta uno llega a disfrutarlo, para la sociedad en su país no tiene nada de malo.

Veía a las personas pasar y niños jugando, algunos platicaban tranquilos en las bancas o mesas de picnic.

—Creo que tu presencia me incomoda — Llevó un dedo en la boca — Tengo una teoría.

Sabía lo que estaba diciendo ahora tenía que pensar rápido para arreglar lo que es muy probable que suceda después.

Ella estaba confundida, ¿Acaso siempre será una molestia para los demás? , las fuerzas se le iban a la vez que quiso salir corriendo.

—Me voy — Estaba por levantarse, pero fue detenida por él.

—Necesito probar. — No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento.

Raye quería escuchar lo que dicen, tenía que sacar información que pudiera servirle a Kyoko.

El problema es el británico paliducho, a simple vista cualquiera creería que es un despistado, pero no, de alguna manera siempre podía descubrir cualquier detalle extraño.

El celular vibró, vio que la chica estaba llamando, no estaba tan cerca de esos dos así que contestó.

—Apuntale…"ella tiene tetas y buen trasero y yo no" —Decía en el auricular

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, estúpido? —Al otro lado de la línea se le podía escuchar indignada.

—Delicada, es broma. —Carraspeo la garganta— No puedo oír nada, pero él acaba de tomarle de la mano.

Con la yema del dedo tocó el círculo para terminar la llamada, vio que ambos se levantaron para irse juntos. Entonces comenzó a seguirlos, al parecer todo va bien.

La ayudaba porque también quería darle su merecido, en el tiempo que fue novio de Naomi Misora fue un disgusto frecuentar. Por culpa de él a veces discutía con ella por celos. Le odia y hasta la fecha le sigue jodiendo la química entre ellos dos.

La pareja entró a un restaurante, durante el camino por fin decidieron hablar el tema del beso.

Ella le confesó que le había gustado.

Prefirió no mencionar la teoría por ahora, escuchaba a Misa expresarse.

Optaron por sentarse hasta la última mesa, a un lado tenían el cristal donde se podía ver los carros pasar.

— A mi si me gusto el beso— Confesó la chica quien estaba asustada porque tenía miedo a lo que él fuera a responder. — Es raro decir que me gustas.

—Lo es.

Raye escuchó. Estaba sentado en una mesa cercana a la de ellos, por suerte ellos no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del otro.

La mesera les llevó una copa de helado de fresa para cada uno.

—Y…¿Yo te gusto? —Divago. Quería saberlo y a la vez no.

Èl dudo en responder no pensó en que ella estuviera interesada de su opinión al respecto.

—Sí.—Respondió. Le gustaba en cierto modo, al final siente atracción por ella y ya estaba harto de fingir que no. — Y lo digo enserio.

Es verdad, jamás diría algo que no sea sobre sus emociones o lo que sea.

Misa se emocionó al escuchar esa respuesta.

Es como si ambos se hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Prosiguieron en disfrutar el helado. Raye sabía que en cuanto le pase el informe a Kyoko esta va a explotar.

Esperó otro rato.

Los dos siguieron conversando ya dejando atrás el pendiente que tanto evitaron.

Escuchaba cada detalle de lo que Misa decía.

Raye mando el informe con una sonrisa ladina ya que se imaginaba como Kyoko va hacer un drama cuando vea la foto que logró capturar.

Esto se estaba poniendo tan interesante.

.-.

No podía conciliar el sueño, en ratos daba vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar comodidad, de hecho, es algo irónico porque su cabeza le pedía a gritos dormir pero su cuerpo le decía lo contrario, es como si no fuera él mismo.

Reviso la hora en su celular, ya faltaba una hora para que sea medianoche e inicie otro día. Cerró los ojos, deseando desaparecer esos pensamientos que cada año aparecen, exactamente antes de su cumpleaños, como una película que se repite una y otra vez.

Rememoró algo muy empolvado dentro de sí, poco a poco comenzó a transportarse al pasado, en especial de aquella noche.

Siempre es lo mismo, como si fuera un repaso de todo lo que ha vivido.

Se levantó y mejor procedió a recargar su espalda en la pared.

L niño se encontraba acostado en la sala mirando televisión, trataba de conciliar el sueño.

No había comido nada en todo el día porque la comida del refrigerador ya se había terminado, así que también tenía hambre. Su mamá los había abandonado meses atrás porque ya estaba harta, porque tener hijos jamás estuvo en sus planes, para sus padres biológicos él era una completa desgracia. Todos los días se lo recordaban. Buscar culpar a un niño de la frustración era, ciertamente estúpido.

Escuchó que abrieron la puerta. El sueño se había ido, el tipo que según era su padre apenas podía caminar, olía extraño.

A cigarro o algo así.

Incluso a veces fumaban enfrente de él, y si se alejaba le iba peor.

Aquel hombre lo miró lleno de rabia. Camino hacia él y lo jalo de la camisa para tirarlo al suelo, empezó a descargar su furia en el pequeño niño con insultos y uno que otro golpe.

De su pequeño cuerpo consiguió fuerzas para irse corriendo a su habitación.

Jamás pudieron aceptarlo siempre estuvieron aferrados a que no pudieron lograr sus metas por culpa de él.

En la mañana siguiente su versión de unos años después fue a despertarlo pidiéndole que se alistara. Le pareció raro porque era fin de semana y no tenía clases.

Durante el viaje estuvieron en silencio. Y así estaba bien, tampoco quería platicar con él. Por la ventana de la parte trasera veía las casas, locales, algún edificio, la mañana de aquel verano, el viaje duró una hora.

Ya no estaban en Basingstoke.

Paró en una calle de Londres, Alfred abrió la puerta del carro.

—Baja — Sabía que algo iba a pasar, lo presentía.

Obedeció, puso sus pies en el pavimento, escucho la puerta cerrarse, volteo para ver que el hombre volvió a entrar.

—Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo.

Pasaron las horas y no fue así; lo que tanto imaginó, al fin había sucedido. Lo dejó completamente solo en un lugar que no conocía.

Su vida no ha sido lo suficiente alegre o "buena", Si no fuera así jamás hubiera conocido a sus padres, lástima que no son biológicos, irónicamente ellos agradecen de su existencia, todo lo contrario, a la opinión de sus verdaderos progenitores.

B estaba sentado en el borde del colchón.

—Tranquilo, ya pasó — Dijo como si estuviera consolando a un pequeño que tuvo una pesadilla.

Despertó para ir al baño y vio que seguía ahí sentado, no lloraba como cuando tenía ocho años, solo mantenía los ojos abiertos con la mirada perdida. Ya estaba acostumbrado, le sucedía lo mismo cada año.

Ya hasta parecía un ritual anual.

Al decir esas palabras también se transportó a otra época.

En la casa de quien alguna vez fue de la familia Lawliet estaba rodeada de patrullas, personas curiosas viendo, paramédicos transportando una camilla con un bulto blanco.

La policía interroga al matrimonio Coild y a la trabajadora social.

El señor Lawliet se había suicidado frente a su hijo, el mismo día que por fin regresó a casa, no lograron localizar a la madre, como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Alejado, en la banqueta estaba su futuro hermano.

Pareciera como si el alma hubiera abandonado el cuerpo, sin emociones, exprimido, con una mirada vacía de esperanzas.

Recordó cuando sus padres fallecieron en un "accidente". Sabía a lo que sus padres se dedicaban en vida, no eran cosas buenas como las que la sociedad espera. Esa es otra historia, ha sabido salir adelante, la muerte es algo que lo veía normal. Si existe un principio existe el final, nadie es culpable, solo es algo que sucede porque al final los humanos son frágiles, la existencia desaparece en un suspiro, desde su corta edad ha moldeado bien esa idea.

Comprendía a L.

Entendía el porqué de su trance.

Lawliet cerró el puño, en automático e inconscientemente comenzó a pegar el duro concreto de la banqueta. Le agarro la muñeca evitando que siguiera lastimando. El pequeño Beyond se quitó la mochila.

—Golpea —Le ofreció el improvisado saco de arena.

El niño no lo pensó dos veces, comenzó a golpear, patear e insultar, sacò toda esa ira, impotencia, odio a sí mismo, asco, tristeza.

No sabía cuál de todas lo estaba manejando.

Se acostó bocabajo en el suelo poniendo su rostro contra el objeto, comenzó a llorar.

Estuvo ahí sin decir nada hasta ver que poco a poco el chico fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar dormido al fin, lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama.

El día marcaba 31 de octubre.

Smells like teen spirit comenzó a sonar. La verdad es que odiaba esa canción, tanto como el vocalista de Radiohead odia "creep", por eso es por lo que asignó esa canción como tono de alarma.

Jamás pondría su canción favorita para que sea lo primero que escuche en la mañana.

Al parecer la noche solo duró tres minutos, de mala gana apagó la alarma.

—Beyond, despierta. — Se acercó a él, lo movió un poco, pero no despertó, así que aumentó su fuerza, Y Beyond abrió los ojos cansadamente.

—No molestes, A menos que sea un tsunami. — Beyond se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda.

—Entonces muere ahogado.

Al segundo despertó en alerta, pero al ver tan calmado a Lawliet—Aunque estuvieran a punto de morir él seguiría tranquilo—Frunció el ceño.

—No juegues con esas cosas.

Le dolía la cabeza por consecuencia del desvelo.

Tenía la sensación de que iba a zafarse en cualquier momento, dejó a B para bajar al comedor, el joven Beyond fue a seguirlo.

Terminaron de desayunar.

La mañana estaba normal, es lo que quería aparentar, lo único que le causó emoción fueron las galletas y el pastel que su madre hizo.

Paró al llegar a una máquina expendedora de bebidas, introdujo 100 yenes luego picò el botón.

Después recibió la llamada de su instructora de teatro, le pidió que por una hora instruyera al grupo porque tenía un asunto que hacer.

Cuando llegó la mayoría ya había llegado, varios estaban platicando en pequeños grupos, no se acercó a nadie y ni dejó a que lo saludaran, al decir "Buenos días, ¡Posición de disponibilidad!" Ya sus compañeros sabían que iba a cubrir a la maestra y más de uno va a salir llorando.

Les explicó la situación.

Comenzaron a hacer ejercicios de respiración para luego pasar a ejercicios físicos.

—Ya saben, si chocan conmigo ¡Se los juro! Los voy a patear— Los demás corrían alrededor del salón.

Pasaron al ensayo para la próxima obra.

Siguió viendo la puesta de escena de sus compañeros.

No le gustó para nada ya que lo sentía muy mal, aparte porque vio que un chico no había aprendido los diálogos.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¡No has podido aprender 5 líneas! — Hojeaba el libreto

—Estuve ocupada...

—Excusas, ayer desde las 6 de la tarde estuviste actualizando tu perfil en Twitter, así que tan ocupada no estabas. ¡Y por favor! —Ahora le hablaba al que tiene el personaje protagónico— Hideki, que flojera contigo…¿Sabes que es peor ?, que tenemos que vender entradas y los espectadores tendrán sus expectativas y cuando vean tu actuación nos van a denunciar por robarles el dinero. Está pésimo, ya estamos a semanas para la presentación y no hay cambios significativos.

Es que nadie se atrevía a decirle algo.

—Bueno, también estamos cansados porque hay que estudiar para los exámenes, proyectos, luego ensayar para la obra. Oigan, si les digo esto es para que se motiven a mejorar, no les digo estas cosas para sentirme superior...ya les he dicho sus errores de manera amable y ¡No entienden! ¡ Quiero que se concentren.!, desde el inicio, otra vez.

Ni siquiera le daba ganas de regañar a sus compañeros, Misora entendió el comportamiento extraño del chico, ya lo había visto así antes, trato de ayudar a sus demás compañeros, ella sabía de aquellos recuerdos que suelen visitarlo cada cumpleaños, él logró por fin a expresar todo lo que sentía, incluso si le llegó hablar de su niñez antes de conocer a quienes ahora son su familia, fue en unas de esas madrugadas cuando solían platicar por chat hasta altas horas.

La madrugada suele tener esa extraña magia donde en cualquier momento las conversaciones se profundizan dejando ver el interior de cada persona.

¿Feliz? ¿Enojado? ¿Triste? No entendía cómo se encuentra su estado emocional, quería estar solo, tampoco tiene la creencia de que es un mal día: un día más. Por lo normal en ese día en especial siempre parece estar más en su mundo. Aún desconoce su motivo en la vida, puede ser todo lo que él quiera, aún le resulta difícil decidirse.

Buscó en la imagen de la rueda de emociones; recurre utilizar cuando no le encuentra un nombre, lo hace desde los ocho años cuando su psicóloga se lo mostró por primera vez, no encontró nada con que identificarse, también le decía que si no encontraba respuesta que recurriera a dibujar lo que se le viniera en mente. Y así fue, después de que acabó el ensayo se retiró directo a su casa, cuando llegó se fue a encerrar a la habitación.

Se puso los auriculares, cuando escucha Before you start your day, su creatividad aumenta, animando a expresarse en papel.

No hubo noción de tiempo.

Giró el rostro.

—¿Qué?—Odiaba cuando era interrumpido.

—Te conviene bajar, freak.

—No, no...estaba dibujando, doble B —Si él lo llamaba con sobrenombres incluso insultos, o algo por el estilo, él también lo haría.

Es lo justo.

—Me da igual, baja ya. De postre hay pastel de fresas.

No lo pensó más y bajó junto con él.

Y ahí se encontró a sus padres que a pesar de todo lo han aceptado tal y como es, quienes nunca lo juzgaron tan injustamente. Su hermana que tanto lo admiraba ahí estaba presente también. Después vio a sus mejores amigos y conocidos que según ellos lo aprecian, es irónico que una bola de desconocidos quieren felicitarlo por haber nacido y otros alguna vez se quejaron de su existencia.

.-.

.

Ese martes salieron temprano, los profesores tenían una junta. Amane, últimamente había estado conversando por chat con una chica. No suele hablar con personas extrañas por internet, para ella es mejor conocer personas fuera de la pantalla, le daba conflicto. Más porque una vez vio en una película donde dos chicas conocen a un tipo extraño que al final nunca se supo quién era, la película era un thriller psicológico, desde esa vez comenzó a eliminar personas que no conoce, hasta que esa chica la contacto diciéndole que la ha visto porque van a la misma escuela, busco fotos en el perfil de la desconocida, pero no encontró ninguna. Esta chica le hacía muchas preguntas, de alguna manera le daba confianza. Así que le platico algunas cosas que le han ocurrido desde que llegó a Tokio, le platicó que le gusta un chico, pero no le dijo quien desde que le mencionó el detalle, es más insistente.

Decidió no decirle, si ella en realidad dice haberla visto, no se iba arriesgar a que de pronto también le guste lo mismo, ya le ha pasado.

También le platicó la situación que le tocó presenciar con Matsuda—Obvio evitó decir nombres de los involucrados—Se despidió de ella y se fue acostar a su cama.

Recordando lo que ha vivido desde que llegó a Tokio, de todo ha visto en un mes. Casi dos.

Nunca imaginó enamorarse de un chico tan raro tan raro que le causara mucha felicidad, conseguir unos buenos amigos y descubrir su amor por la fotografía.

Otra vez vio la notificación de mensaje de esa persona, le sorprendió la pregunta. Es obvio que ella no sabría qué responderle.

¿Qué sucedió con Grace?

Jamás ha escuchado de ella. Después vio que ya no podía responder porque el perfil fue desactivado.

.-.

La mayoría del colegio sabe sobre la reputación de Drew, en algunas personas sólo queda como sólo en rumores, a pesar de todo es un buen estudiante según los profesores; no les convenía opinar lo contrario, enfrentar al chico podría ser algo peligroso ya que es capaz de hacer lo que sea sin importar quien porque es vengativo; así que le tienen y Raye se acercaron a él para comprar ideas de cómo deshacerse de Amane Misa y Elle Coild como ellos lo conocen.

El día anterior Amane le dio excelente información.

El joven se encontraba divirtiéndose con sus amigos en los comedores.

Raye de alguna manera consiguió enterarse lo que sucedió con uno de los amigos de Elle y la conversación de Kyoko con Amane solo lo confirmó y debían aprovechar la situación para poder perjudicar a los otros.

El ruido de los otros se detuvo cuando notaron la presencia de esas personas ajenas al círculo social.

Raye se animó hablar de la situación de ellos y las intenciones que tenían ambos para pedir buenas ideas.

—Suena simple, pero no es sencillo, deben de hacerle pensar al idiota de Izaya que alguien intenta traicionarlo porque Elle lo ha estado influenciando.

Sólo se encontraban ellos tres en ese comedor.

El chico rubio cenizo armaba un cubo de rubik, Raye y Kyoko mutuamente se vieron cara a cara para meditar la idea, como si pudieran dar respuesta por los ojos.

Además ¿Cómo supo si jamás dieron nombres?

—No niego que si es buena idea….

—Aizawa Izaya es quien hace su agosto en la parte de atrás del instituto—Aclaró—Lo he visto.

Todo tenía sentido ahora.

Penber tenía en mente ahora lo que se tenía que hacer, incluso durante en la investigación pudo sacar un detalle sobre los freak, supo de la manera en que ellos consiguen dinero, todo a base de favores o crear escenas para sacar beneficio, ahora que lo piensa si puede utilizar ese detalle a su favor.

—Gracias, pero tengo una idea mejor — Esta vez habló la chica.

.-.

Lindal llegó a casa. Los murmullos que provenían del interior del departamento cesaron.

Como ya era costumbre desde que llegó se quitó los zapatos.

Entró más, y vio a sus padres con sus tíos en la sala.

Primero saludo a los adultos.

—¡Adivina que! — Sus padres parecían tener una especie de sorpresa.

Ya se estaba poniendo de nervios ante la situación.

—Por fin terminó todo, ¡Ya pueden regresar a Inglaterra en cualquier momento! — Anunció su tía materna.

Si que esa noticia la dejó sorprendida. Abrazó a sus padres, le alegró el día escuchar eso, aunque desconfío de la situación.

¿Y si es una trampa?

—Te dije que todo se iba solucionar tarde o temprano —La adolescente quedó en medio de sus padres.

En la mañana los tíos de la chica recibieron una llamada desde el extranjero que después de cinco años al fin se realizó.

Anthony Lester, un conocido e informante de la familia, era quien algún día, cuando todo haya terminado, les daría la noticia cuando todo estuviera en orden.

Es como si por fin fuera libre otra vez.


	11. Freak

**Death Note © Tsugumi Oba y Takeshi Obata**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Freak.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

De repente, el teléfono del señor Daichi sonó, lo sacó de su pantalón y arqueo una ceja en cuanto leyó "Desconocido" en la pantalla, medito si debiera contestar, algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo. Se disculpó con las personas que lo acompañan en la mesa, el hombre se levantó y atendió la llamada llevando el teléfono a su oreja.

Más fue su sorpresa escuchar la voz de su hijo mayor. No entendía porque este lo llamaba desde un número desconocido y del porqué tanto misterio.

—Habla rápido, estoy en una cena del trabajo.

—Ah ! ¿y que van a cenar?

—¿Para esto me llamaste? — Ya se estaba impacientando, su hijo se estaba saliendo del tema.

—¿Qué?, ¡Ah cierto! Necesito que venga…

Hubo segundos de silencio...algo no andaba bien, el chico se escuchaba nervioso, trató de mantener la calma en cuanto este le mencionó que se encuentra en problemas.

Más bien algo sobre de que necesita dinero.

Cuestionó el motivo.

—Voy para allá — Y dicho esto cortó la llamada, ¿Qué demonios había pasado allá?

Regresó al punto de reunión, pensaba ir después de cenar.

El mocoso podía esperar. Por lo menos que duren un buen rato ahí para que aprenda.

.

Estaba muy ansioso y molesto. Mantenía la mirada fija en la carretera ¿Que tan grave era el asunto? Miró la hora en la pantalla táctil de su coche, faltaba poco para llegar, ocurrido el lapso, por fin vio el edificio. Estacionó su coche y luego salió de él. Observó la edificación que tenía enfrente. No perdió más el tiempo y entró.

"Departamento de policía de Tokio". Decía el letrero.

La sala del sitio estaba muy amplia y había mucha luz, frunció el ceño, no se esperaba ese ambiente.

Daichi carraspeó.

—Disculpe, oficial. Vengo por el asunto de unos chicos.

—¿Se refiere a los adolescentes problemáticos de la fiesta temática, especialmente de los 80 o 90?.— Cuestionó el oficial de aspecto obeso, cabello marrón, bigote y lentes color amarillos, supuso que él era el encargado Mientras tanto, el comisario se dirigió al señor, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, supuso en ese instante que ese sujeto era de esos adinerados. Al saber los apellidos de algunos de esos chicos problemáticos, entendió claramente que podía sacar un buen beneficio económico con esas personas. Daichi sintió la mirada del policía y también lo observó.

—Pague la fianza y serán libres—dijo tajante el oficial.

—Primero quiero verlos.

El oficial Demegawa no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, sabía que era mejor hacer lo que pide este sujeto. Recuperó sus facciones.

—¿Apellido? — Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Matsuda— Respondió cortante.

—Sólo uno tiene su apellido—Fue una afirmación.

Asintió confirmando.

—Entonces sígame.

El oficial condujo al Daichi directo al cuarto en el cual estaban los muchachos. Cruzaron la sala y atravesaron un largo y estrecho pasillo. Doblaron a la izquierda donde pudieron ver a ciertas personas que estaban encerradas dentro de unas pequeñas celdas. Siguieron caminando y llegaron frente a una puerta de acero, al parecer esta se abría con una tarjeta y, en efecto, el oficial sacó una del bolsillo de su pantalón y la deslizó en el panel de acceso.

Ahí se encontraban los muchachos. Todos estaban sentados, teniendo una larga y metálica mesa. Se sorprendió ver a la mayoría y en especial a su hijo, reconoció a algunos como a Kazuki y Yoshi.

Touta se puso de pie cuando miró a su papá, no esperaba que viniera en realidad.

Desde que sucedió lo del hospital han intentado convivir. Beyond quien estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados recargado en la pared abrió los ojos, quienes no conocían en persona al progenitor del chico se sorprendieron de ver el gran parecido, de lo contrario el adulto tenía un semblante frío, nada que ver con el rostro amigable y relajado de Matsuda, solo que el joven tiene el cabello largo a comparación de su versión adulta.

las miró con el ceño fruncido, la chica Hayami sabía que él era su "suegro", era igualito a él que le gusta; no pudo evitar incomodarse con esa mirada intimidante que lanzó.

—Vámonos— demandó Daichi con una voz impetuosa haciendo temblar a la mayoría de los chicos.

No perdieron más el tiempo y siguieron al mayor a la salida. Estaban por salir, pero el comandante se interpuso en la puerta.

—Señor, que yo recuerde solo uno de estos chicos tiene su apellido— declaró el oficial con descaro—: Eso me afirmó usted.

—Quiere el dinero o no. —Su voz de autoridad hizo que el encargado se pusiera a temblar, era mejor hacer lo que él pidiera.

—Sí —No desaproveche la oportunidad de su vida.

No tenía tiempo para estupideces y provocaciones. Desde un principio pudo insinuar que tenía que dejar algo a cambio por la libertad, no solo de su hijo, sino también de los amigos de este. Miró calculadoramente al comandante que estaba frente a él.

— ¿Acepta cheque?— preguntó el adinerado señor rechinando los dientes.

— ¡Claro!—dijo con indiferencia—. Acompáñenme.

Otra vez en la recepción. El señor Matsuda sacó del bolsillo inferior de su chamarra la chequera, y empezó a escribir en ella la referencia, la suma total de la fianza y su importante firma. Miró el cheque con indiferencia, era una muy buena cantidad de dinero, luego se lo dio de mala gana al oficial. El comandante observó minuciosamente el cheque y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, sonrió.

Todos al ver la escena entre los dos hombres no pudieron evitar sentir culpa de que ese sujeto les haya pagado la libertad o molestia por la actitud ambiciosa del oficial.

—Ya pueden irse.—Dijo el oficial Demegawa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver la cantidad.

Cedieron las pertenencias de los jóvenes.

Salieron todos del departamento de policía, Daichi los miró uno por uno. Principalmente en los chicos, la mayoría tenían golpes o rasguños, incluso las tres chicas que al parecer no se salvaron. Miro a los dos mejores amigos de su hijo, al menos esta vez sí lo acompañan en sus tonterías, pero sentía la sensación de que alguien faltaba.

Touta ya sabía que después de esto vendrá un sermón, de todas las estupideces que había hecho en el pasado, este en verdad no lo planeó para nada.

Esta vez sí fueron las circunstancias. Decidió romper el hielo.

—¿Por qué nos arrestó la policía? , respuesta: Por guapos— Aguantó la risa —En fin, padre..

—¿Esos son tus amigos?

El chico volteó a verlos.

—Los mejores

—Ay si tu..pero hace casi un mes bien que nos mandabas al carajo.— Reclamó indignada una voz femenina.

—¡Ya les pedí perdón, Naomi!

—¡Jamás se nos va olvidar. Pero bueno Matsu debes saber que ¡Hay un Dios!—Misa se le unió.

Los demás comenzaban a protestar.

—¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¿Dónde está Izaya ? —Recordó al otro chico que faltaba pero al mencionar el nombre causó la calma en los jóvenes, el hombre vio el cambio de humor de todos, como si de tan sólo mencionar al chico hubiera sido un insulto para todos.

—Ese pendejo se quedó encerrado con sus amigos — Respondió Kazuki colérico.

—Él ya no pertenece a nosotros y menos por lo que trató de hacer.

Poco a poco se iba revelando detalles, confirmó lo que ya había asumido, ahora sólo le faltaba saber el porqué. Aún no encajaban todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

—Cómo iba a diciendo, son mis amigos...la de ahi es Misa, yo le digo Misa-Misa, la de cabello negro es Naomi, los dos de allá son Elle y Beyond, la de cabello rojizo es Hanna, la rara de allí es Hiyami, el de la coleta es Arían, la de cabello castaño es Lisa Lindal, el de lentes es Ryszard, la cosplayer Connie — Cada persona mencionada iba saludando— Por último, estos dos los conoces desde que yo jugaba con plastilina en preescolar.

Refiriéndose a Yoshi y Kazuki.

—Quiero escuchar toda la historia completa— Pidió Daichi con voz fría—. Al menos me merezco una explicación ¿Y bien? ¿Quién empieza?

—Pues...—Linda tuvo la valentía de comenzar a relatar la historia— Todo comenzó cuando...

.

.

**Días antes**

Desde que se alejó de sus amigos no ha tenido la oportunidad de platicar con Misa como debe ser. Por eso es que la citó en las canchas de tenis, se encontraba sentado en las vacías gradas esperando a que llegara, hacía frío afuera, pero valía la pena, el paisaje transmite paz.

Además, que ella le da la confianza de desenvolverse, incluso de platicarle cosas que nadie de sus conocidos saben o que se las ha revelado a medias. Amane fue quien le dijo que por cualquier cosa que necesitara ella estaría a su disposición.

—¡Matsu!, estás solo — No era pregunta, vio a todos lados y tenía razón. Cuando llegó había poca gente y ahora todos se habían ido.

—Recien me doy cuenta— Misa fue a sentarse a un lado de él—Creo que no deberíamos estar aquí.

Estornudó

—Vamos a comer ramen, conozco un lugar— Solo a cierta persona se le ocurriría esperar a alguien en el frío y esa persona es el chico que la acompaña, vio que seguía ensimismado— Di algo, canta o baila...yo que se.

—Perdón, me acordé de algo que no es nada y, ¿A dónde vamos?.

—Ya verás, Yoshi-kun me lo recomendó —Le tomó por sorpresa escuchar el nombre de su amigo en boca de Misa, aunque era de esperarse, aquel chico es de socializar con todo el mundo.

Es como un don natural que tiene que incluso puede sacarle platica hasta al tendedero de la otra cuadra, así que en cualquier momento se iban a conocer también.

—Creo que sé a dónde—Ahora fue quien guió el camino.

Pasaron de un buen momento juntos.

—Ya tenía tiempo desde que no venía a este lugar.

—Me ha gustado, el ambiente es agradable.

Durante la comida se pusieron al tanto de muchas cosas incluso ella aprovechó para reclamarle algunas cosas.

Sonrió por verla feliz, sentía una gran emoción cuando logra que los demás estén bien, el chico pidió la cuenta. Mientras seguían disfrutando de la conversación el celular de Touta le notificó un mensaje, sin abrirlo leyó lo que decía.

«¡Maldito bastardo!, ya me enteré que planeas traicionarme».

Leyó una y otra vez el mensaje, debía ser un error, no lo comprendía, a pesar de todo no va traicionar a su amigo aunque no está de acuerdo de todo lo que hace.

Así que ignorando a su amiga respondió el mensaje.

«No entiendo de qué me hablas. Tienes mi palabra de que no diré nada, lo prometo».

Fue lo único que respondió por ahora, se preguntaba porque de pronto le demuestra desconfianza, bebió toda la soda del vaso de vidrio.

—¿Está todo bien? —Vio el cambio de su rostro.

—Si está bien, alguien se confundió de número.

.-.

Linda expresaba su emoción sobre la nueva noticia que se le había revelado en el día anterior como también expresó sus ideas catastróficas de algún futuro lo cual en un momento de reflexión llegó a la conclusión de que ella y su familia nunca tuvieron que esconderse de algo, gracias al universo todo fue parte de un mal entendido,también les habló de que pretendía irse a estudiar en Brighton, tema que dio camino para hablar sobre el futuro después de graduarse del bachillerato, también se enteraron de que por parte de todos los presidentes de las clases de último año, esta vez no habrá baile de graduación, ni mucho menos la tradicional coronación.

—Entonces qué pasó, ¿Por qué tuviste la necesidad de seguir tus estudios en este país?—Misa lanzó la pregunta ahora esperaba la respuesta.

Linda medito lo que iba a decir, ya no tenía problemas por decirlo además que esa chica que en poco tiempo se volvió su amiga sería la última a quien le contaría la historia, una historia que tanto tiempo la mantuvo en un bloqueo emocional.

—En resumen, creí que dos chicos eran mis amigos, incluso llegué a enamorarme de uno de ellos, su nombre era Mail pero yo le decía Matt. Ellos hicieron algo que me perjudicó o eso creía después mi familia y yo fuimos amenazados de muerte y tuvimos que escapar. Por suerte, mi tía nos propuso a vivir con ella por un tiempo, ella está casada con un japonés. También sufrí daño emocional por culpa del otro chico que le decían A. En fin, tarde mucho para superarlo.

Fue ahí cuando la castaña sintió como si se hubiera liberado de una carga por completo, fue como si estuviera un en nuevo inicio.

Por fin el tiempo curó por completo la herida, después de enterarse de la noticia que Rester comunicó ella decidió buscar en el navegador el nombre del lugar donde nació, quería hacer la prueba de que si los temblores o molestia en el estómago aparecía.

Aparecieron para después calmarse poco a poco.

Durante ese día también fue anunciado los exámenes finales que son en el mes de febrero y las visitas de universidades del país y de otras partes del mundo. Después se les comunicó que ya no harían actividades tradicionales como el baile de graduación y entre esas cosas.

"¡Por favor, ya no estamos en los cincuenta!" fue la frase que se dijo dentro de la junta entre todos los chicos representantes de cada clase, esta vez harían algo diferente por así decirlo.

Bienvenidos al futuro. Todos los alumnos se encontraban emocionados ya que más adelante se va anunciar algo muy genial para todos, por lo menos es lo prometido. Solo es cuestión de esperar el comunicado de Kiara Loud quien después de todo fue de la idea.

El motivo de aquella reunión en un salón solitario del edificio.

es por el motivo de que debían ensayar para una exposición de la clase que sigue.

— Y es por eso que los perros no pueden sostener objetos, así que la imagen del perro sosteniendo una cuchara de sopa, es falsa .— Suelen crear temas para exponer y poder agarrar confianza. — Concluimos con la clase, pueden hacer sus preguntas.

Al no tener ninguna pregunta B decidido quitó la presentación, sólo recibió aplausos por parte de las pocas personas presentes.

Todos terminaron por pasar enfrente. No hace tanto que descubrieron que antes de exponer un trabajo es bueno ensayar con un tema que sea del interés de cada uno.

Cinco de ellos se encontraban sentados alineados en los primeros mesabancos de las filas.

—Muy bien es hora de dar las evaluaciones de sus exposiciones. —Mencionó Elle mientras que se ponía frente a la clase—Beyond, tienes 97, se nota el compromiso ante el tema.

—Que bien, la verdad es que hice todo hoy.— Beyond se mostraba despreocupado en realidad.

—Naomi, tienes 99, pudiste obtener una buena calificación pero te faltó cumplir con el tiempo...te faltó un minuto.

—¡Pero qué le pasa! ¿Solo por un minuto? Váyase a la goma...Beyond hizo todo hoy y..

—Misora, usted tuvo la mayor calificación así que no comprendo su queja.— Siguió el juego, aunque sólo es una simulación se puede sentir la misma energía.—Amane, usted tiene 88, le faltó preparación pero sí investigó así que se valora y, Matsuda, ¡Era exposición, NO lectura!, 71 como calificación sólo porque sí cumpliste.

Los dos últimos nombrados celebraron chocando las cinco.

—Por último, Lindal, tienes un 95.

Con esto concluyó todo.

Después siguieron hablando de otras cosas.

Misa al ver que Elle se alejaba de los demás para ir al rincón para sentarse en el suelo, ella fue a sentarse a un lado de Elle, quería saber del porque él estaba muy pensativo esta mañana, desde el poco tiempo que ha convivido con el chico podría decirse que ha tenido que acostumbrarse que para poder entender a su nuevo amigo tenía que poner más atención en sus reacciones que en sus palabras.

Pese a que ya es normal la actitud distante del otro, esta vez pudo notar algo más.

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

—Claro, ya no me molesta tu presencia—Esta vez fue honesto con ella.

—Sé que debe haber algo dando vueltas en tu mente.

Coild medito si decirle o no, al final consideró que no es mala idea ya que puede que sea irrelevante para ella y demás personas.

—Koru desapareció— Con que esa es la razón. Sabía a qué se refería con ese nombre— Desde hace tres días.

Elle mordió el pulgar de la mano derecha, no había dormido por pensar en dónde podría estar, pensó que es mejor esperar un día más para que regrese, saliendo de clases va a recorrer toda la calle y por suerte lo encuentra.

Tenía una corazonada.

Amane vio cómo se perdía en su mundo.

—Acompáñame a comprar algo en la cafetería — Lo jaló de la mano para tratar de levantarlo, le sorprendió que él tuviera fuerza a simple vista parece ser ligero.

—No quiero.

—¡Andale!

—Pero Amane, estoy cansado.

Ella lo obligó a levantarse de ahí Lo guio con dificultad hasta la puerta.

Los dos iban caminando tranquilamente platicando sobre que le pudo pasar con el gato hasta que el chico Lawliet se encontró con alguien desagradable frente suyo.

—¡Mierda!— Exclamó de mala manera.

—¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó Misa confundida.

Agarró de la mano a Amane, ni siquiera los dos se habían percatado de la manera en que se veían en esos momentos.

—¡Huele a mierda!—Escuchó gritar a otro chico quien justamente se acercaba a ellos junto con otros tres—¡Uy! ¿Ya tienes novia? La verdad pensé que eras rarito.— Amane sintió incomodidad por la manera en que esos chicos la miraban en esos momentos.

—Es hermosa — Caleb fue acercarse hacia ella, las manos de aquellos dos tuvieron que soltarse. —¡Igual que la puta de mi ex!.

—¡Déjame en paz, idiota!— La chica empujó al chico de cabello rizado.

—No te enojes estamos jugando— Drew, el líder de la pandilla, detuvo a Elle quien iba tras a quien el tipo que tuvo la osadía de insultar a su nueva amiga.

—Misa, vámonos de aquí.

—Hey hey… yo no te voy a dar permiso campeón— Ahora el cuarteto rodeaban al chico.

—¡Oigan , ya basta! —Matsuda corría a ellos llamando la atención de los chicos. — Tranquilos...Drew ya déjalo en paz.

—Ternura ya llegó tu guardaespaldas— Dijo Bradley burlándose de la situación.— Nosotros vamos a golpearlo algún día y vamos a disfrutar tanto que nos va da igual si lo mandamos al hoyo.

—Fuertes declaraciones — Beyond hizo acto de presencia.

—No merecen nuestro tiempo, vámonos Ryu—Misa agarró la manga de la chamarra de Elle.

—Deja de meterte maldita ofrecida—Drew empujó a la chica.

—Oye que te pasa. Más respeto—Matsuda empujó a Drew.

Entre malas palabras y forcejeo empezaban a llamar la atención de todos los estudiantes de ahí.

Lo más sensato que se les ocurrió fue alejarse del cuarteto de agresores. Mientras que el cuarteto miraba como estos se alejaban de ellos,

—Tengo ganas de joderles—Jay esperaba una respuesta.

—No salió como esperábamos— Raye apareció de la nada—Tendremos que seguir el siguiente plan. Nunca falla.

.-.

Aquella mañana era frío y nublado algo normal en el mes de noviembre, un mes en el que la naturaleza de Japón adquiere una belleza, el tiempo pasaba rápido.

Samantha salió de su habitación y vio a sus dos hermanos desayunando, saludo, especialmente a Elle.

—¿Tienes clases hoy?

—Por supuesto, otro semestre con clases en japonés, ¡Es pesado! Yo aún no me puedo acostumbrar —Se sentó para desayunar antes de que diera la hora del estudio. —A pesar de los años que tenemos aquí.

—¿Qué se te dificulta?—Beyond agarró una cuchara para untar la mantequilla al pan.

Alguien había hecho sonar el timbre de la puerta. Kate dejó el plato de pan tostado sobre la mesa para ir a ver, le pareció extraño. Pidió a sus hijos que se mantuvieran ahí sentados, los hermanos siguieron platicando.

Escucharon un grito femenino en la puerta de la entrada, todos se pusieron de pie alarmados, corrieron hacia donde estaba la pequeña la señora Coil. Y lo que vieron fue lo más horroroso.

No se lo podía creer, lo que se mostraba ante sus ojos era algo inhumano porque es algo que jamás se hubiera esperado. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacerle eso a un animal?

El pequeño gato estaba dentro de una bolsa de plástico transparente, se podía ver el cadáver.

—¡Malditos enfermos!—Pensó Samantha asqueada y entre lágrimas.

Jamás había vivido la muerte de una mascota.

Se sentía extraño y más por la forma en que terminó la vida de su gato.

Elle se atrevió abrir la bolsa. El olor a animal muerto aumentó cuando deshizo el nudo.

Lo que sus ojos veían, podría ser una escena de un crimen.

Ya es una crueldad muy grande, una imagen que no podrá quitárselo por un buen tiempo.

Que tan perturbado se tiene que estar como para lastimar a los animales, incluso matarlos como si la vida de ellos no valiera nada.

.-.

Ese día llovió. Por suerte la lluvia había parado.

Misa seguía recibiendo mensajes de esa persona que creyó que tenía buenas intenciones. La cosa que más le espanta es que esa persona tiene información como su domicilio, incluso esa persona le enviaba mensajes de que sabía del motivo del cual había llegado a Tokio. Lo que más le asustó es que seguía sus pasos—Incluso le envió fotos donde ella camina a solas directo a casa—Ya no le parecía normal, también de alguna manera.

Entró a los pasillos de la escuela, todos la observaban como si hubiera hecho algo, no entendía nada de la situación, mientras iba pasando algunos decían cosas entre ellos, así fue todo su trayecto hasta que llegó a su respectivo salón de clases. Todos miraban sus celulares.

—¿Ya viste?—Linda se acercó hasta donde los demás se encontraban sentados.

Los murmullos aumentaron más. Hasta unos de los compañeros se les quedaron viendo como si fueran unos bichos raros.

—Si, si somos nosotros —Habló Beyond en nombre de todos los involucrados de un nuevo problema.

Por el bien de todos aquellos chicos se alejaron.

—Fue Penber, nadie más sabía, ni siquiera Elle—Volteó la mirada hacía su mejor amigo— Creo.

Además, como porque lo haría hasta donde lo conoce sabe que no se molestaría en hacer un tipo de justicia por alguien más.

—Entonces...es verdad —Secundo Linda en la conversación había publicado secretos o rumores de ciertas personas desde una cuenta en twitter. Ese día fue el tema de conversación de cada estudiante y posiblemente así será por las próximas semanas.

—No me mires así, ¿Quien no ha dicho o hecho cosas estando enojados?, no es justificación, suele suceder. Yo pensé que se lo merecían, por eso filtre los números de ellas en esa página de pervertidos, fue un momento donde fui impulsiva.— Misora terminó por admitir que fue ella quien hizo tal acto en semestres pasados.

—¿Impulsiva? Impulsivo tu padre que no se protegió de manera correcta y naciste tu. Agradece que no pasó por un problema mayor.—Linda sermoneaba a su mejor amiga.

—¡Oye! Sólo quería que su celular se descompusiera por tantos mensajes.

Comúnmente es Misora quien reprende a Lisa por sus malas decisiones, pero está vez era su oportunidad para poder regañar a su amiga, Misora reconocía que si había hecho mal, desde esa vez no lo volvió hacer y en la actualidad tampoco lo haría, pudo suceder algo peor, un problema causado por ella.

—Por lo menos tu secreto no fue revelado aún—B susurro para que su hermano escuche.

—Más vale que ella no se entere.— Dijo con aburrimiento.

Elle le hizo seña de que no dijera nada más sobre de lo que estaba hablando. Para su suerte nadie les estaba poniendo atención.

Misa aprovechó la situación para exponer lo que le ha estado ocurriendo con los extraños mensajes y la posible unión con lo ocurrido en la actualidad.

Ese día los chicos acordaron ponerse a investigar para encontrar a la persona o a las personas que enviaban los mensajes, todo el asunto se volvió personal para cada uno porque ya estaba dando información de más.

También porque sabía cosas que solo entre ellos conocen. Convocaron una reunión

La lista de sospechosos era corta y las posibilidades es mayor.

El primer paso es vigilar los movimientos de esas personas. Elle se encontraba frente a frente con una de esas personas y la menos probable pero no perdía nada con investigarlo además que aunque la posibilidad sea de 1%, siempre es una posibilidad aunque sea menor.

—Ryszard, por favor repite el motivo del cual te acercaste a mí.— Miró a los ojos a su tutor.

Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo. A pesar de que esa mirada lo ponía de nervios trataba de que no se notara, no le daba miedo, pues tiene un hermano mayor malhumorado, podría decir que ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ese tipo de personas.

No era nada nuevo, así que por eso tiene la confianza para mirarle a los ojos, al menos ese chico se ve tranquilo al contrario de su hermano mayor, ese empieza a insultar y a gritar donde sea.

—Pues...el director me fue quien me puso a trabajar contigo..disculpa, a que se debe la pregunta—Como ya acostumbraba a tratar con personas de miradas aterradoras tuvo la confianza de divagar.

También porque le daba curiosidad y supuso que es normal por todo lo que pasó antes de clases, llegó a ver esos tweets.

—Nada, sólo es rutina.

—Yo no fui—Obtuvo la atención del otro azabache— No tengo porque hacerlo, además que sacaron muchas cosas de varios estudiantes no sólo tú y conocidos.

—No necesariamente debes ser tú, pudiste haber mandado a alguien más y como para que no haya sospechas sobre ti por conveniencia también te viste afectado. — Remarcó la última palabra.

—Mira, sabrás que mi apellido es importante en todo el mundo, supongo que mi vida es demasiado interesante, por lo cual no tengo motivo alguno como para hacer ese tipo de cosas, además como para que, que gano yo.

Ryszard nunca es capaz de hacer mucho poder de su prestigioso apellido le hacía sentir incómodo, pero esa vez pensó que lo ameritaba, su familia es tan asquerosamente poderosa, por lo cual ser alumno de esa escuela es un gran honor, con él es como tratar a un príncipe.

—Sea cierto o no, eres sospechoso hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

—Tal vez sé quien fue: Drew.

—Estás acusando a tu amigo.

—Créeme, no es mi amigo, sólo se junta conmigo para tener más popularidad, ya sabes, la élite de esta preparatoria. Para ser honesto, él no me agrada. Fue él, he visto como últimamente te ha atacado.

—La verdad es que fue la primera persona que me pasó por la mente cuando me enteré de ese perfil en Twitter.— Su voz aún seguía siendo monótona.

El joven Jakrov sonrió, agarró el lápiz para seguir resolviendo algunos ejercicios.

—Oye, ¿Y es cierto lo tuyo? —Otra vez levantó la mirada.

—Que cosa,¿de que soy un un peligro sanitario?, no, yo si uso condón y dejó pasar un tiempo y ellas también son precavidas.

Ryszard se sorprendió por la respuesta, no pensó que él lo admitiera. En lo personal tenía la creencia de que eso era falso. A el segundo inteligente del Instituto le pareció gracioso ver la reacción del polaco.

—Hay que seguir ya casi se que acaba la hora.

Realmente no tenía dudas sobre él pero es mejor no bajar la guardia.

.-.

Beyond y Matsuda vieron como dos de los sospechosos entraron al closet del conserje. Ellos tenían la tarea de investigar en secreto a las personas de la lista, ambos chicos se vieron mutuamente sabiendo el siguiente paso.

Muchos sabían porque dos alumnos entrarían ahí pero en este caso era mejor investigar y cerciorarse de las cosas para poder descartar. Pero lo más raro es que esos dos estén juntos.

Con cautela fueron a espiar al dúo. Matsuda pegó su oído a la puerta para poder escuchar algo.

—Sabes que existen formas de llamar la atención de una persona ¿no?—Penber parece estar preocupado por la actitud ya obsesiva de la chica.

—Cállate—Respondió ella.— Creo que todo el clan de los freaks está investigando. ¡Maldita perra! ¿Por qué todos se ponen de su lado?

No se podía escuchar mucho de lo que decían, Touta temía hacer algún ruido que los delatara. B, también trataba de escuchar algo en la conversación.

Antes de que Matsuda dijera algo Beyond hizo seña de que guardara silencio.

Cuando escucharon pasos los dos salieron corriendo antes de que abriera la puerta.

Por lo pronto esperan encontrar algo más, posiblemente ya tienen confesión, a medias pero sólo deben encontrar evidencias que los culpe definitivamente.

Beyond envió un mensaje al grupo que crearon para pasar información de esa investigación.

En la hora de salida Matsuda y sus dos confidentes desde la niñez acordaron encontrarse para poder unir información y armar el rompecabezas. Cada quien analizaba y hacía memoria de que pudieron haber hecho como para que alguien trate de hacerles algo así.

Una jugada muy baja. Cada quien tenía algún motivo para encontrar a la personas pues algunos se vieron afectados realmente de algunos rumores que para conciencia de algunas personas hay algo de verdad, información que solo pocas personas conocen.

—Ayer escuché a Izaya hablando con Jay en ruso,me pareció extraño que estuviera ahí hasta que lo oí que hablaba sobre darle un escarmiento a alguien, fue en la cancha de tenis, yo solo pasé por ahí, lo iba a saludar.—Explicaba Yoshi, intentaba recordar qué más había sucedido después.

—Tu ni siquiera hablas ruso—Matsuda se mostró escéptico.

—Lo sé pero lo entendí— no había nada de mentira en él. También estaba igual de sorprendido— Tal vez al final, de alguna manera logré aprender el idioma.

No era la primera vez que sucedía de que entendía frases o palabras en otros idiomas a pesar de que nunca ha salido del país y en los exámenes de inglés siempre le va mal, pero desde que entró a la preparatoria le ha ocurrido más seguido tanto que ya está acostumbrado.

Algunos dicen que puede que tenga un don natural.

Recordó tiempos aquellos cuando Aizawa Izaya aún era parte de sus amigos, con el tiempo los tres y él mismo chico se han ido alejan por cuestiones de que quedaron en diferentes escuelas e Izaya empezó a juntarse con otras personas. De hecho él aún no les ha mencionado muchos detalles de lo que sucedió con él, por lo que ellos desconocen que tuvo una dependencia con todo el químico que le daba para seguir adelante y beneficiarse de alguna manera en lo académico.

Kazuki, quien de los tres era el observador sabía que el chico no era del todo sincero.

—De hecho tiene razón, sólo él sabe algunas cosas sobre mi y del pasado de Yoshi como el niño que sufría de bullying porque no sabía hablar—Kazuki lanzó un dardo al tiro al blanco del cuarto de entretenimiento y se acercó a Matsuda quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón .— Se supone que nadie estaba enterado del divorcio de tus padres, ni siquiera hay evidencia ya que tus padres se han encargado de ocultar detalles de más, además lo que le hizo a tu hermano en tu cumpleaños nadie más que nosotros cuatro lo sabía. ¿Por qué nos haría eso?

—Yo sé la razón, para mi, debe ser una advertencia, sé algo de él.—Sin esperarlo había confirmado algo que sospechaba desde que él rompió con la tontería de ignorarlos.

—Que sabes, o que, ¿También te lo vas a guardar?.

Fuera lo fuera sólo una cosa si estaban seguros y es que tienen que enfrentarse a esas personas o como dijo antes B de que no hay que mostrar tanto interés a lo que está sucediendo.

Por lo menos no frente a las personas ajenas al problema, tenían que dejar en claro de que todo lo dicho es realmente falso.

—No entiendo porque tanta amenaza, pero…

—Los Coil enviaron algo más— Interrumpió el más emocional de ahí mientras veía la pantalla de su celular.

No sólo era información, sino que también les había mandado conclusiones junto con argumentos. Entre las personas que se mencionan en el mensaje ya se lo esperaban de ellos, les sorprendió más cuando vieron los nombres de tres personas entre la lista.

.-.

Aún seguían las miradas de todos de la escuela, comentarios con algún insulto o burlas, Misa aún no podía tolerar tanto mal trato apenas empezaba el día y ya tuvo una que otra discusión con alguien, en cuanto para los demás les daba igual lo que las personas piensen de ellos como a Elle, Beyond, los dos amigos de Matsuda, incluso el mismo Matsuda, Linda y Misora también ya tenían aprendido a soportar el qué dirán, al menos en ese tipo de situaciones.

Hanna y Connie, las dos fan de la relación inventada entre L y Naomi también se vieron involucradas tanto que las dos se unieron junto con el joven Ryszard. Ya el séquito freak tenía a la mira a los responsables, sólo queda enfrentarlos, quedaron en verse antes.

Se encontraban en el pasillo donde había un lugar para sentarse y a lado se encontraba una máquina expendedora.

—Sabes que el asunto va estar feo cuando Naomi llega con ropas oscuras.

—Por supuesto que sí Lisa, hoy va llover patadas, si o no Elle.

—Claro que sí —Terminó por elegir unas frituras por el momento—Ni se van a enterar de dónde les llegó tanto dolor.

Salió el producto que esperaba y lo sacó de la parte de entrega.

Beyond venía con el resto. Sólo faltaba alguien más ahí para poder estar completos.

—¡Puta!—Una chica le gritó a Misa después seguido con burlas y empujó de cual ella regresó.

—¡La tuya!—Respondió Hanna por la ahora chica de cabello castaño oscuro, el día anterior el director la llamó a la oficina por el asunto del color de cabello.

—¡Tu cállate puta gorda!—gritó una chica y otras chicas rieron. Le afectó, en su caso, a Hanna le filtraron fotos de cuando ella era una niña.

Siempre recibía burlas de su cuerpo, generando en ella un desprecio hacía ella misma sintiéndose horrible. En la actualidad ha cuidado de su peso pero aún se seguía sintiendo mal.

Pero Hanna no tenía ningún problema en defenderla, casi no ha convivido con ella, de lo poco que la conoce puede decir que le agrada y no se le hacía justo que se le trate así. Además que le hacía sentir bien defender a los demás, como le hubiera gustado en el pasado.

A pesar de todo la considera una buena persona.

Naomi terminó por contar a los cuantos integrantes del séquito.

—En fin, busquemos a Hayami—Naomi se percató de la ausencia de la chica silenciosa y rara de las mujeres.

—Debe estar escondida, ayer no la vi,—Inspira—tal vez hoy no sea la excepción—Matsuda resopló.

—De hecho yo en la noche hablé con ella— Dijo Connie— Tiene que ser valiente por primera vez, no es justo lo que está pasando.

—¡Hay que buscarla!—A Misa le emocionaba. Tenía una gran fortaleza, todos lo saben menos ella.

La mayor parte del tiempo ella misma cree que es débil.

Algunos sonrieron por la actitud de ella.

—Bueno, menos habla y más acción ¿no?—B ya no podía esperar más, el tiempo pasaba.

—De acuerdo. Matsuda, ve a buscar a tu novia y los esperamos en el 305—Ordenó Elle.

—¿Mi qué?.

Los demás lo ignoraron, así que fue en busca de la chica, no sabría bien por dónde empezar a buscarla ya que la chica de por sí suele aparecer y desaparecer sin decir nada en absoluto.

Consideró mejor recorrer toda el área pero algo le decía que la encontraría en la biblioteca.

—Yo te acompaño—Escuchó detrás. Ryszard voluntariamente decidió ayudarlo en la búsqueda.

Por lo tanto llegaron al aula de la otra clase, por suerte Kyoko se encontraba en su lugar escribiendo apuntes, Arían y Beyond obligaban salir a los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en el salón, Elle abrió la bolsa de frituras y se fue a sentar quedando a tres asientos atrás de la chica, Yoshi fue a tomar el lugar del escritorio de docentes.

Las chicas se acercaban al lugar donde se encuentra Kyoko.

Terminaron por quedarse a solas con ella, Kazuki cerró la puerta y se puso seguro.

—Muy valiente detrás de un perfil anónimo, ¿verdad pendeja?, por que mejor nos dices todo lo que subiste al internet en nuestras caras. — Habló Misora mientras arrastraba un mesabanco justo a un lado de la chica.

Como reacción se mostró asustada y nerviosa, claro que no se lo esperaba, pero como se habían enterado, por lo visto.

—Ustedes que quieren. — Por lo visto en esos momentos no podía pedirle ayuda a alguien de los que estaban ahí presentes, los vio a todos y reconoció a cada uno y fue como repasar todo lo que había hecho, lo entendía todo, al final lograron dar con ella.

Trató de levantarse pero sintió dos manos en los hombros que la hizo volver a sentarse.

—Queremos respuestas, querida. — Volteó a mirar atrás y vio a la chica de rizos oscuros. —Si cooperas no te van a pasar accidentes.

Hanna Mcguire.

—Todavía no es necesario—Habló la de cabello cenizo.

Connie Hart.

—¡Hey! Aquí—Misora chasqueo los dedos llamando la atención de Kyoko.— Por qué andas divulgando asuntos que no te importan.

—Yo..no hice nada...no sé de qué hablas.

Vaya, si que se aferraba, pero todo su lenguaje corporal la delataba, no estaba nerviosa por estar rodeada de miradas intimidantes que le provoca miedo. Era más bien de alguien que había sido descubierto en un crimen.

—Sabemos que eres tú la que está detrás de esto, "Kazumi"—Exclamó Amane haciendo énfasis al nombre falso.

Ahora si ya la tenían en jaque y debía salir de esa, pensaba rápido en una respuesta pero todas las ideas se borraron. Nunca esperó en que ellas se atreverían a reclamarle, alguien la había delatado.

Penber parecía estar en contra de todo lo que se estaba haciendo, lo pudo notar en esa conversación en el almacenamiento del conserje.

¿Habría sido capaz de delatar? Especialmente decirle todo a Misora.

—Creo que hubo una confusión, además que ni siquiera las conozco—Hizo un movimiento quitándose de encima las manos de la otra chica.— ¿Por qué haría eso?.

Trataba de que no se le note lo nerviosa que está.

—Es algo que tú nos puedes responder—Evitaba dirigirle la mirada Naomi pero también sabía que si lo desviaba tal vez la delate.

Misora sabía que la chica estaba bajo presión, no se deja llevar por el hecho de las miradas, no es del todo verdad lo que se dice que se puede detectar las mentiras con tan sólo verle los ojos.

No es tan confiable.

Es más complejo pero esta vez no es necesario.

Sólo querían probar si ella termina por rendirse y confesar todo.

—Claro que no, porque yo no hice nada. No tengo la culpa de que ustedes tengan tantos defectos.

—¿Tu no tienes defectos ? —Eso Connie no se lo podía creer— Vaya, entonces eres perfecta. Prefiero ser una idiota con millones de defectos que una estúpida mosca muerta—Terció Linda.

—¡Qué van hacer! ¿Van a filtrar mi número?—Miró decidida a Naomi.

—Eh no. Sólo deja de meterte donde nadie te llama, enserio que nadie te lo agradece.— Lo seguirá negando así no que no tendría sentido seguir aparte de que el tiempo se agotaba.

Ya los chicos irían a encarar a Drew de su tonto juego.

Sólo tuvieron que ir los tres chicos, no necesitaron de la fuerza bruta ya que no se querían rebajar al nivel de ellos. Eso no era el estilo de aquel séquito que poco a poco crecía.

.-.

A todos los alumnos de último grado les sonaba el celular y era una notificación sobre un evento, de una fiesta más bien en casa de una tal Kiare Loud. Todos estaban invitados y podrían llevar a alguien ajeno al Instituto. Se presume que va ser la fiesta del año, lo que llamó la atención es que será fiesta temática, de los años 80 y 90.

—Creo que para celebrar tenemos que ir a esa fiesta—Comentó animado Matsuda.

No perdían nada. La verdad es que quizás sea la última de la generación, no se la iban a perder, confirmaron su asistencia en la invitación virtual. Quedaron en encontrarse ahí ese fin de semana. Pero había un problema, alguien del séquito tenía restringido ir a fiestas.

Acordaron que algunos irían a casa a hablar con la madre del muchacho.

Tenían un plan en mente para convencer para que lo deje asistir.

.-.

Elle aún seguía pensando en todo lo que pasó con Koru y lo sucedido, Beyond estaba en la otra cama leyendo una revista de ciencia.

Se le veía muy entretenido.

No es casualidad que el cadáver de su mascota apareciera de tal manera, lo tomó como una advertencia o quizás un desquiciado haciendo cosas de mal gusto, tiene sus sospechas de que sea lo primero.

Inhalaba y exhalaba con tranquilidad, escuchaba música suave para tranquilizar la respiración mientras meditaba con calma la situación, no es algo del momento, ese hábito lo tiene desde siempre. Después de la tragedia reunió las pertenencias de Koru para ir a tirarlas, ya no tenía caso de que siguiera conservando.

Sólo quedan los recuerdos. Aquellos momentos junto a su bola de pelos, ahora que lo piensa, va ser extraño llegar de la escuela y no verlo o, estar en la sala y no aparezca. Había veces en que el gato desaparecía por días y luego regresaba; siempre tenía la idea de que volvería pero esta vez pasó lo mismo, apareció, sin vida.

Una imagen que no se quitaría de la mente por un largo tiempo, hay muchos sentimientos encontrados en esos momentos, por ahora no deseaba tener a otro gato en casa.

Aquel felino llegó en un momento de su vida donde creía que nada podría causarle un tipo de emoción positiva, pocas cosas le causaban felicidad. Le gustaba imaginar en esos momentos que está en cualquier lugar de la casa, debajo de la cama por ejemplo o dormido en un rincón.

Quitó la mirada del techo.

"¿Será posible la existencia de otra realidad?."

"Posibilidades de que el multiverso existe."

Alcanzo a leer en la portada de la revista , la verdad que ese tipo de temas es lo que más le ha llamado la atención.

—¿Te imaginas si existieran los universos alternos? —La pregunta inicial para sacar tema de conversación— Sólo imagina, un universo donde todos tengan algún superpoder.

Era raro cuando ellos conversaban de forma normal, como dos hermanos adolescentes.

—Creo que yo tendría el superpoder más random de todos—Comentó B. Después sonrió para seguir con la lectura.

—No lo creo—Aseguró su respuesta. —Por lo menos tendrías una habilidad.

Paso a la siguiente página. Decidió cambiar de tema, dejó que pasara un rato de silencio, de hecho así es siempre y no es que les molestara.

No había ninguna queja porque los silencios no son incómodos.

Revisó su celular. Tenía notificaciones del juego que anteriormente había dejado atrás por la falta de tiempo.

Fue a la aplicación de mensajería y vio el mensaje de la invitación de la fiesta en que todos los alumnos del instituto están invitados.

Sólo una vez en su vida ha ido a una fiesta, la razón es porque dieron pastel de fresas, fue el cumpleaños de alguien con quien por nada del mundo le dirigía la palabra, era una de las amigas de su hermana menor, Kate creyó en ese tiempo que sería buena idea que los dos hermanos mayores acompañarán a Samantha ese día. Una amiga de ella cumplía años. Fue ahí donde conoció a Merrie Kenwood o mejor conocida como Wedy, el apodo de esa chica tenía una razón, intentaba recordar el porqué, sólo recuerda que siempre la veía fumando… rápido recordó la razón,

¿Weed?, no eso no, ¿Ó si? No podía recordarlo en ese entonces, sólo tenía catorce años y ella diecinueve.

Tal vez. Lo único que recordaba es que esa chica era una de las primas de la cumpleañera en ese entonces, ese día ocurrió algo, el despertar de su sexualidad.

Pensó en su decisión, la próxima fiesta ya sería la última de tantas desde que la generación comenzó. No estaría mal si asistiera de todos modos no perdía nada en ir.

Que podría salir mal. Además que debía distraerse y no pensar mucho en su mascota.

Después de pensar el chico se acomodó más en la cama para poder al fin dormir.

Con las sábanas se tapó hasta la cabeza, mejor dormirá, no había nada que hacer para estar despierto hasta la madrugada.

Hasta que su celular sonó. Quería ignorar pero el tono era personalizado para algunas personas, así que tenía que debía responder si es que no quería después pasar por un interrogatorio.

Pronto tendrá que terminar con el juego de estar jugando al softboy, la verdad es que ya se estaba aburriendo de ese entretenimiento además que quiere retirarse del sexo por un tiempo.

Todo es para pasar el rato, sin sentimentalismo de por medio o al menos en él, palabras dulces sólo lo utiliza como herramientas para conseguirlo.

Buscó su celular y al encontrarlo contestó.

—Buena noche, justo me encontraba pensando en ti—Mintió hablando con una voz soñadora, al otro lado de la línea escuchaba a una chica emocionada—Por supuesto que iré, por ti voy a cualquier parte del mundo.—Seguía a que la chica siguiera hablando hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse—Nos vemos, oye...eres como un hermoso amanecer en primavera.

Cortó la llamada.

—No me jodas, te sale bien ese papel—Beyond había sido testigo de todo el drama que se armó.

—De todas formas no va ir, sus padres no van a dejar que asista.

—Pero tú si vas a ir.

—Sí —Respondió en un tono cínico y despreocupado.

—14 de noviembre de 2014, Elle acepta ir a una fiesta.

.-.

El último día de la semana de clases se presentó y los chicos llegaron a la residencia de la mamá de Matsuda, querían convencerla para que ella dejara ir al chico a la fiesta, no quería que su hijo fuera, tenía prohibido por todo lo que pasó y no quería arriesgarse a que tenga una recaída.

Típico de una madre preocupada.

—Señora, déjelo ir, le prometemos que lo vamos a cuidar—Yoshi hacía el intento de convencer.

Madre e hijo se encontraban sentados en un elegante sofá de la sala, Mei dirigió la mirada a su hijo. Touta se encontró con los orbes color marrón de aquella mujer.

—Lo juro, no voy a meterme en problemas.

Dos sirvientes entraron a la sala con una bandeja de pastelillos y sirvieron en un plato para cada uno de los jóvenes.

Todos dieron las gracias a los empleados.

—Creele señora, su hijo ha cambiado..de buena manera—Habló Misora tratando de sonar confiable.

Aquella elegante mujer volvió a mirar a su hijo de manera dudosa. No quería que se volviera a repetir lo de hace casi un mes.

—Además, irá con nosotros, no tiene porqué preocuparse—Dijo Hayami. En los últimos días había tenido un ataque de confianza en ella misma.

Se sentía segura por primera vez aunque en momentos vuelve a recaer.

—No lo sé, además irán ustedes dos—Refiriéndose a Yoshi y Kazuki—Siempre que están los tres juntos hay un problema.

—Se equivoca madre, ese día de las drogas yo estuve solito.— Recibió un manotazo en la cabeza. Valió la pena defender a sus amigos.

Elle carraspeo haciendo que todos vuelvan al tema principal.

—Usted tiene razón. En las fiestas suceden cosas que nosotros desaprobamos completamente, pero el va estar bien con nosotros, además es en casa de la señorita Kiare Loud.

Al escuchar el apellido Loud, la señora puso más atención en las palabras de los chicos.

Misora terminó de beber el té.

—Además, mi mamá no me va dejar ir si él no va, mi mamá y usted se conocen, fueron juntas a la universidad y confía en que yo estaré en buenas manos si su hijo va.— Bingo. Dio en el punto.

La mujer sonrió, le agradaba esa chica además que también le transmite tranquilidad, reconoce que es una buena estudiante e hija.

Además que conocía a Hayami y su familia.

Analizo a los otros dos chicos, podían llegar a meterse en problemas pero bien sabía que no son malos muchachos además que ya los conocía desde la infancia de su hijo. Y en cuanto a ese chico peculiar no le daba buena espina al principio, después se retractó porque resultó ser muy educado.

—Está bien. —Sonrió así contagiando a sus jóvenes invitados.

Todos celebraban en sus adentros.

—Muchas gracias madre.

—Tengan cuidado—hablaba aquella mujer mientras abrazaba a su hijo. Parecía ser fría aunque es todo lo contrario.

—Claro que sí, no se preocupe—Hablo la pelinegra.

Elle miraba aquella escena, fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago, le sucede cuando ve ese tipo de situaciones. Sentía que regresaba a la primaria, cuando en la hora de salida veía como la mayoría de los niños eran esperados por sus padres en el portón, especialmente con sus mamás, siempre quedaba sólo al final, la mayoría de veces siempre regresaba sólo a casa o veces Kate le ofrecía llevarlo pero se negaba, lo hacía sentir vulnerable claro que aquella mujer nunca lo hacía de mala fe.

Beyond siempre fue afortunado. Por lo menos él sí era apreciado por sus padres biológicos, muy diferente de su vida, tendrán la misma edad pero realmente cada quien tiene su realidad.

Los padres de B murieron de un extraño accidente y mueren con la certeza de que una buena familia cuidará de él.

En la hora de salida nadie lo esperaba. Se encontraba en su mundo, nadie lo notaba porque seguían conversando, bebió de golpe todo el té en cuando sintió dolor en la garganta.

—Estoy segura que sus padres criaron buenos hijos y ellos deben estar orgullosos de ustedes—Fue el remate y mentalmente cayó en el agua de una laguna, luchaba contra el mismo para seguir con esa imagen que nada le afecta.

—Entonces ya quedamos, gracias, es hora de irnos—Decía un alegre Kazuki.

Una vez afuera, se alejó de todos.

—¿Todo bien?—Misora había notado el cambio de ánimo.

—Sí, no te preocupes, ya pasó —Los dos sabían de lo que hablaban. Hace un buen rato que no tienen la oportunidad de pasar tiempo juntos. Decidieron irse juntos sin avisar a sus otros acompañantes.

La lluvia empezaba de nuevo.

.-.

Se escuchaba el alboroto de todos los invitados en esa gran casa, algunos conversando, otros bailando o conversando en grupos mientras que las parejas aprovechaban para mostrar afecto y cercanía física, todos esperaban una buena noche con dosis de diversión con alguna experiencia, los varones esperaban a las chicas en el patio.

Pareciera que en verdad viajaron al pasado con tan sólo ver los arreglos del lugar luego agregando la música de fondo que le da el toque de que en verdad están en otra época.

Elle en el fondo disfrutaba de la música que en esos momentos estaba sonando una canción de pearl jam.

—¡Llegaron!—Matsuda parecía emocionado.

Ahí estaban frente a ellos , seis hermosas chicas a la vista.

Lawliet no podía negar que esa noche Misa se veía espectacular y la canción the way you make me feel comenzó a sonar, algunos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música del afamado Jackson. Algunos celebraron al oír la canción, Elle bebió de la botella de alcohol, ya se estaba acostumbrado al sabor.

Kazuki quien era el más observador en esos detalles cuando un chico es atraído por una chica pudo notar que el extraño chico de nombre Elle tenía la mirada fija en algo o más bien en alguien.

Las chicas saludaron a quienes se encontraban. Misa platicaba emocionada con Naomi y Linda.

Kazuki le dio un codazo a uno de sus amigos que al sentir el golpe de quejo y como consecuencia también los demás chicos pusieron atención a lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Hoy la vas a seducir? o no— Preguntó Arían demasiado burlón. Ya todos de ahí estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía entre esos dos.

—Aah! Por eso aceptaste venir ¿Verdad?, ahorita no quiero sobrinos —¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!—Los chicos se mofaron por la reacción de Elle.

—Cuanto a que este idiota no se le acerca—Dijo Beyond llamando la atención de los demás.

—No se atreve — Habló Matsuda, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Vieron que cada vez ellas se acercaban más.

Otra vez bebió más del líquido de aquella botella y se animó acercarse.

Ya cuando la tenía enfrente.

Cambió su postura de estar encorvado, los demás se encontraban pendientes a todo lo que podría suceder en ese momento.

Interrumpió la plática de las chicas,vío en especial a Misa.

—Hola ¿Qué hace ?— Con ella tenía que cambiar sus tácticas, sus acercamientos con las chicas siempre es diferente dependiendo de la personalidad de cada quien, esa noche necesitaba distraerse un poco. Pero aquel saludo había salido tan torpe que los chicos que estaban observando soltaron la risa.

—¿A quién le hablas?—Naomi reía al ver la torpeza de su amigo. Decidió dejarlos a solas y se llevó a las otras chicas quienes también entendieron la señal.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que a esos dos se tenían que estar a solas por esa noche.

—Oigan por cierto ¿Ustedes saben porque Hayami siempre se pone rara cuando estoy cerca?—De verdad que Touta puede llegar a estar tan distraído aunque la verdad no sería él si no lo fuera.

Entre miradas de los amigos ellos decidieron no decirle nada.

Que lo descubriera él solo.

—Ni idea de hecho así es —Respondió Arían y al escuchar la respuesta el chico Matsuda no dijo más.

Iba a beber, pero notó que estaba vacío.

Antes de irse avisó de que iría dentro de la casa por más refresco.

Beyond cortejo a Misora quien pasaba por ahí junto con Connie, las chicas acordaron de que era mejor idea dejar a esos dos a solas.

Connie al ver que comenzaron con los coqueteos decidió irse en busca de los demás.

—¿A dónde vas? —Acercó a la chica quedando ambos juntos sin un espacio. —Te queda bien.

Fue lo único que dijo refiriéndose a la manera en que su novia iba vestida ese día en la fiesta.

Opinaba que le queda el estilo y los tonos oscuros hace que se vea más atractiva para sus ojos y ojos de otros chicos.

—Si de halagos estamos pues. Tú tampoco te quedas atrás. Me encanta como vienes vestido.

—Claro. Sabía que te iba a gustar.

La voz de B le parecía sensual y provocativa en esos momentos, acercaron sus bocas.

Todo alrededor se volvió completamente negro, sólo podían sentir la boca del uno al otro, sin soportar más el exquisito y sensual momento, terminaron por cerrar el poco espacio restante. Es la sensación más erótica y totalmente antinatural que han sentido en sus perfecto, adictivo y exquisitamente excitante. A la joda la compostura, es una noche de fiesta cualquiera puede hacer lo que quiera en esos momentos.

Raye, quien iba pasando por ahí, detuvo sus pasos para ver con sorpresa aquel beso entre Naomi y el hermano del mejor amigo de su ahora ex novia, estuvo siempre al pendiente que aquel no hiciera algo raro como para quitarle a la chica que no puso atención en el otro.

—Tanto que peleaste con Elle. Al final se queda con el anoréxico—Caleb se burlaba de la situación.—¿Aún quieres seguir con esto?

—Por supuesto que sí. —Kyoko intervino evitando que el chico hable o de lo contrario dijera una respuesta incorrecta. Pero no, de pronto cambió de opinión.

—Hay que darles un escarmiento—Estaba decidido. Aún sentía molestia de ver a su ex pareja con otros chicos.

.-.

Touta fue a la cocina de la mansión para llevar más refresco.

Un grupo de chicos salieron con botellas de alcohol, puso el vaso en la mesa del centro de la cocina y fue directo al refrigerador.

Hasta que Izaya apareció de la nada. Touta se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su antiguo amigo, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—Tou, pensé que tus padres te tenían castigado por todo lo que pasó.—Izaya sonaba confiado y a la vez con una falsa preocupación, Matsuda podía jurar que él sólo era lo que quería aparentar.

—Me dieron permiso, les prometí que esta vez no me metería en problemas.

Fue cuando el otro pelinegro sonrió, pareciera que esa noche tenía algo entre manos y no va terminar bien. Touta siguió buscando hasta que encontró lo que quería.

Cerró la puerta de la nevera. No caería en los juegos de ese tipo.

—El problema es que eres bien paranoico— Mencionó el chico y trataba de que el ambiente no se volviera agresivo.—Izaya, no has cambiado nada ..¿Recuerdas nuestras travesuras de niños?, la única manera en que nos descubrieran es porque siempre te pones demasiado nervioso, es ahí donde te sacan toda la información. Ni a mi me pasa seguido.

El joven dealer agarró a Touta de la chamarra interrumpiendo su respuesta.

—¿Entonces porqué está aquí se pendejo de cuarta?, se lo que tu y esa bola de idiotas se dedican. — Ahí lo entendió todo. Si que está muy informado de todo, el idiota creía que en verdad se encontraba en medio de un complot.

—Pues...a divertirse, como todos los que o bueno la mayoría..ni siquiera tiene intenciones de hacer algo.— Fue Kazuki quien respondió a la duda del paranoico. Él también iba por las mismas de subir por más refresco hasta que encontró a su amigo en problemas— Y no te preocupes por nosotros, muy tu problema tus malas decisiones.

Obligó a que soltara al chico, no desaprovecharon para poder salir rápido de ahí antes de que sucediera algo que pudiera perjudicar o arruinar la noche. Tenían que avisar a los demás sobre la presencia del dealer olvidando por completo la bebida.

.-.

Olvidaron de que había más personas en la fiesta, sólo ellos entendían lo que significaba que esos tipos estuvieran ahí presentes. Ya todos los involucrados estaban enterados.

Raye, Kyoko, Drew y sus amigos hicieron acto de presencia en el lugar. Adentro comenzó a llenarse de personas.

Todos los demás jóvenes bailaban ignorando lo que estaba pasando.

Otra canción pegajosa sonaba por todo el lugar.

Lo que hacían en esos momentos era una batalla de miradas.

—¿Qué coño hacen estos aquí?—A Linda le daba mala leche que esos sujetos estuvieran.

Entre todos acordaron en mejor ignorar la presencia de ellos.

Siguieron en lo suyo.

El grupo contrario se retiró de ahí. Vieron que el chico de nombre Izaya igual hizo acto de presencia, en esta ocasión fue directo a saludar a los otros.

Algo que llamó la atención uno de los tres amigos desde la infancia,

—Oye Tou-kun, ¿Por qué crees que Izaya se está juntando con Drew y sus amigos?—Yoshi observaba todo a su alrededor.

—Sabes que a veces suele hacer cosas raras— Contestó la pregunta del chico, la verdad es que también tenía curiosidad de saberlo. O más bien lo sabía.— Tal vez haga su agosto con su mercancía.

—No es nuestro problema, que se junte con quienes quiera total ya ni nos hace caso desde hace tiempo— Siguió Kazuki.

De pronto todos quedaron separados a pesar de que acordaron de no era conveniente estar lejos del uno al otro ya que la presencia de éstos tienen una intención.

Misa tuvo un mal presentimiento en cuanto vio a Kyoko y al chico que amenaza a Matsuda juntos por las escaleras. Sospechaba lo mismo que Elle, algo tienen entre manos, tampoco es normal la presencia de Raye, Drew y sus amigos.

Por un momento parecía que caminaban en dirección hacia ella para después cambiar el rumbo.

—Seguro que el motivo de ellos es joder la noche de diversión— Misa se sobresaltó, no esperaba la compañía de Ryszard se sintió aliviada por la presencia del chico.

—Por supuesto que si, no tienen otra cosa que hacer.

La noche siguió y por el momento todo parecía estar en orden sin ningún problema en medio.

—Voy al tocador ya vuelvo—Avisó al chico y este asintió y siguió bailando.

Preguntó por el baño.

Por la poca luz sintió que en cualquier momento podría perderse en algún lugar del sitio. Y no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se separó de los demás.

Pensó que mejor hubiera pedido a una de sus amigas que la acompañara.

Después de salir ella caminaba en busca de sus acompañantes, el lugar realmente era enorme e infestado de gente por doquier y muchas luces que a la vez sentía mareo.

Otra vez se había perdido, llegó a un pasillo donde no había muchas personas.

Al no encontrar a nadie decidió bajar en el primer piso sin embargo alguien le agarró de la mano, volteó para verle la cara y para su desagradable sorpresa se encontró con alguien que tanto evitaba junto con los demás.

— ¡Pero qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, preciosa! — Misa por segunda vez se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Y pudo observar mejor.

— ¡Oh, eres tú! ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó la chica.

— ¿Sola? — preguntó Drew, burlándose y deleitándose del miedo que reflejaba los ojos de la muchacha.

—Eso a ti no te importa... idiota—espetó Misa, molesta.

—Tienes la lengua muy suelta, preciosa—Izaya empezó a acercarse a ella. Sonrió al ver que retrocedía.

—¡Ninguna mujer me falta al respeto!— Gritó Drew.

—. ¡Hey, suéltame! —Izaya, enfurecido de tanta insistencia, la agarró por las muñecas. La fuerza que ejercía en el agarre hacía que la chica de ojos ámbar se quejara de dolor—. ¡Me lástimas!

—Supongo que te tengo que enseñar buenos modales—espetó él con lujuria en los ojos mientras Misa trataba de zafarse.

Le trajo un amargo recuerdo, no volverá a pasar, está vez si se defendería.

Aquel tipo la metió a la fuerza a uno de las habitaciones, vio a los demás ahí también.

Drew cerró la puerta.

Como si fuera un objeto Izaya la aventó a la cama.

Caleb sacó su celular para comenzar a grabar. Kyoko salió del baño privado y se acercó a Misa, la pelinegra le sonrió de una manera enfermiza.

—No tengas miedo sólo queremos jugar contigo— Tocó la mejilla de la chica quitándole el cabello que cubría el rostro de Amane.

Cuánto la odiaba, ¡La maldita tenía la piel suave!, que coraje.

Le dio una bofetada y luego le escupió la cara.

—Primero hay que sacarle fotos para el recuerdo—Hizo ademán a Caleb—Después pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella. —Escupió esas palabras llenas de veneno.

—Yo que he hecho—Y después vio a los demás—¿Que les hice?.— Tenía mucho miedo, las lágrimas escurrían mojando todo el rostro y sudaba por los nervios de ver a esos tipos mirándola de una manera tan asquerosa, pero antes Kyoko se encargaría de sacar toda su frustración humillandola.

El joven Coild empezó hacer un rápido panorama por todo el lugar, no había rastro de Drew, Izaya, Raye,Kyoko, Jay,Caleb y Bradley en ninguna parte.

—Curioso—dijo más para él que para Matsuda.

— ¿Qué es curioso? — Matsuda no se dio cuenta de su indiscreción.

Siguió a su amigo.

—¡Hola! —Escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

—¿ Y los demás? —Matsuda se apresuró en preguntar.

—Yo también los estaba buscando. — Habló Linda en voz alta—No hay pista de ya sabes quienes.

—Aún no se han ido, hay que encontrar a los demás.

Ryszard apareció.

—¿Y Misa?— Al parecer todos están buscando a alguien—Me dijo que iba al baño y no ha aparecido.

—Hay que buscar a los demás—Elle mandaba un texto en el chat grupal. Al sacar el celular pantalla táctil rompió la magia de estar en otra época.

—Debemos permanecer juntos—Sugirió Touta.

Recorrieron el lugar chocando con los invitados, tenían prisa y en durante el transcurso se iban encontrando.

—Sólo falta Amane—Misora contaba mentalmente a todos—No ha visto el mensaje ¿Verdad?.

La última conexión marcaba las dos de la tarde.

—Se le habrá acabado la pila o no trae el celular—Dijo Linda tratando de no pensar en lo peor. Miraban fijamente en el celular.

—No, ella si trae el celular, antes de salir nos tomamos foto y después ella guardó el celular—Connie hacía memoria de todo.

Beyond se acercó a Ryszard.

—Cuando ella te dijo que iba al baño, exactamente donde se encontraban parados.

Quedó bloqueado no recordaba bien todavía seguía procesando todo lo que estaba pasando.

—En el tercer piso—No perdieron más el tiempo y subieron las escaleras buscando en todas las habitaciones.

— ¡No!—ese grito llamó la atención de los chicos—. Suéltame ¡Auxilio!

—Esa voz es de ella— dijo Elle alarmado por primera vez.

Al llegar al lugar golpearon la puerta y como era de esperarse estaban encerrados con seguro.

—¡A un lado!—Anunció Arían quien estaba decidido a derribar la puerta. Después de tener un resultado de éxito el chico pudo derribar la puerta, lo que observaron les helo la sangre a todos.

Los que se encontraban adentro se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los otros.

Menos una persona.

— ¡Ya cállate, perra!—otra bofetada provocó que Amane sangrara del labio inferior.

—Eso será lo último que harás—dijo el pelinegro con evidente enojo .

— ¡Matsuda!— exclamó el aludido con cierto temor poniéndose de pie.

El chico que estaba grabando guardó el celular en el pantalón, por fin la acción iba a empezar y esto sólo será grabado en los recuerdos de todos los involucrados.

Por fin el objetivo se ponía en marcha en que todos ganaban, Kyoko se desquita con Amane mientras que los chicos cobrarán cuentas, Amane sólo fue un cebo para atraer y que conveniente, para la chica fue su buena suerte encontrar a Amane sola.

—¡Qué tal, Elle!— Saludó Raye quien se atrevió a salir y paró quedando a un lado junto Kyoko — Cuanto tiempo, sigues teniendo la misma cara de pendejo.

—Y tú ¿Aún sigues metiéndote en donde no te importa?—A pesar del ambiente tenso que se formó aún seguía teniendo esa tranquilidad, sin ninguna emoción.

Cosa que le causó un tic en el ojo a Raye.

Hayami fue auxiliar a Misa.

—Hasta que aparecen, en verdad creíamos que dejarían sola a esta pobre pendeja. — Kyoko se burlaba.—No se preocupen, ella aún es virgen, un retardo más y termina como ella quiere terminar.

—De verdad sí estás loca—Respondió una de las chicas.

—Me das asco enserio— Naomi miraba indignada a la chica.

— ¿Qué pasa, Elle? —Drew quiso provocarlo ignorando a las chicas, él también quería divertirse de la situación—. Espero que tu gato haya regresado con bien—Caleb desde su celular le enseñó un vídeo grabado donde todos los presentes torturan sin piedad al felino.

Pero qué carajo está diciendo, ni siquiera se llevaban bien como para que él supiera de la existencia de su mascota.

—Entonces fuiste tú —Susurró Beyond. Fue cuando por instinto busco a Elle con la mirada.

Se le veía tranquilo.

—Tuvimos que quebrarle las patas de atrás porque intentaba escapar— Habló Raye de una manera tan cínica o como si fuera lo normal en el mundo.

Escuchaba como su amigo gatuno sufría, los involucrados tiraban con fuerza al gato en el suelo. Jugaban como si fuera una pelota .—Lo raro es que se tranquilizó cuando lo metimos en esa bolsa.

De la impresión, Hayami vómito. No se lo podían creer porque esa situación ya se había vuelto tétrico,¿Con que tipo de personas se encontraban escuchando? se encontraban frente a frente con personas con una mente perturbada.

Y en el caso de Elle, vaya que lograron sacarlo del límite, aún podía seguir resistiendo, ganas de estamparlo una paliza no le faltaba.

—¿ Qué sucede Elle?—Drew y Raye se burlaban de la manera tan patética que todos mantenían la calma.

Ya no sentía ninguna pizca de vergüenza o arrepentimiento.

—Vámonos de aquí—Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Que se puede esperar de un niño de mami que además si está re buena la zorra —Se acabo la paciencia.

— ¡Elle, no!— gritó Beyond tratando de detenerlo.

El joven Coild corría hacia Drew, al momento de llegar a él, golpeó sin problemas al rubio . vio esa oportunidad y decidió atacar a .

—Maldición— Yoshi se fue contra Drew, mientras que empezaba a combatir contra .

— ¡Ustedes váyanse! — gritó Kazuki a la vez que trataba de defenderse contra un experto y fuerte Bradley.

— ¡ayúdenlo!—imploró Connie mientras observaba horrorizada como Drew y Raye golpeaban sin piedad a Elle.—. ¡Lo están lastimando!.

Kyoko ya se iba retirar del lugar, ahora estaba más que satisfecha, el plan había salido a la perfección o casi, faltó hacerle más cosas a esa tal MisazorrAmane, no pasó desapercibida para ciertas chicas.

—Ya hiciste tu desmadre ¿Ahora te vas?— Linda la acorralo en la salida ignorando que desde hace un rato ya tenían espectadores ahí viendo.

El público alentó la pelea de chicas. Y pensar que todo este alboroto es porque Elle la rechazó.

Ni Grace había llegado a tanta más que sólo manipulación emocional de algunos.

Kyoko había aprovechado el odio de Drew y Raye hacia el chico de la clase A para que esos dos se unieran al movimiento contra el menor de los varones Coild. Lisa y Hanna se agarraron contra ella mientras que Connie trataba de separarlas.

Ryszard y Touta estaban por integrarse a la pelea cuando escucharon unas sirenas.

Misora se metió para defender a sus amigos ella tenía conocimientos en artes marciales.

Pero al atacar Caleb la empujó al suelo y en cuanto ella no se daba cuenta sacó un bate, por suerte pudo esquivar.

—.¡Joder!— Lo último que faltaba.— ¿Que vas hacer cobarde? — preguntó Beyond mientras tomaba a Caleb por atrás cuando este estaba apunto de volver a intentar golpear a la chica.

Afortunadamente Arían pudo vencer a Jay.

Al parecer nadie se había percatado de que la policía ya se encontraba ahí y que justamente estaban subiendo.

— ¡Suéltame, imbécil! — gritó Izaya, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Yoshi, le dio una patada en la pierna izquierda.

Elle y Raye seguían con la pelea junto con Drew que después terminó desmayado, Raye cayó al suelo cuando recibió una patada en la cara.

Cerró el puño para darle el golpe de su vida pero el puñetazo nunca llegó, alguien ya había sujetado al británico mientras que otro oficial ayudaba a Raye ponerse de pie.

— ¡Ya, muchachos! ¡Es suficiente!—otro policía trataba de separar a Raye de Elle, pero era en vano. Tuvieron que interferir otros dos oficiales.

— ¡Sepárense! —el oficial tomó a Raye por atrás sujetándolo fuertemente. Elle, al sentirse liberado, dirigió su puño al rostro de Raye, pero éste lo esquivó y terminó golpeando al policía se peinado afro y susurró una maldición—. Esto te costará ¡Espósenlos! —gritó colérico el oficial mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz—. Y súbanse a la furgoneta.

Los policías esposaron a los involucrados de la pelea.

Discretamente los otros bajaron del piso para seguir a los policías, la fiesta por obvias razones debía dar por terminado.

La idea era que los chicos tuvieran que perseguir a la furgoneta.

Hayami, Matsuda, Misa, Naomi, Connie y Ryszard observaban la escena desde la camioneta del último mencionado, trataron de que los policías no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de cada uno.

—Ryszard—lo llamó Misa . El joven estaba enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, seguía sosteniendo el volante —. ¡Ryszard

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Hay que seguirlos— demandó la chica—. No fue un delito tan grave, solo se pelearon entre ellos y Elle golpeó accidentalmente a un policía—quiso que no sonara tan serio, pero no lo logró—. Podemos pagar una fianza.

Entiendo la idea.

— Con mi hermano mayor no cuentan, no sabe que estoy en una fiesta— El chico de los anteojos mostraba miedo por la situación.— Y yo no tengo la libertad de sacar dinero en mi cuenta sin que me cuestione.

Todos miraron de soslayo al segundo chico que se encontraba junto a ellos.

— ¡Pero..—exclamó Matsuda desilusionado—. Yo no tengo dinero. Mis padres son del dinero, yo no!.

Ahí fue la última oportunidad que tenían.

Sentía culpa por no poder ayudarlos, algo se le tenía que ocurrir y como si fuera una señal, una persona apareció en su mente.

—Sí, sé de alguien que puede ayudarnos— Touta se arrepintió segundos después en considerar ese "alguien", pero esto era una emergencia.

—Ya se van—Hayami se dirigió al chico—. Le hablas a esa persona cuando estemos en la comisaría.

Tal como lo habían visto en pantalla antes. En esos momentos estaban siendo interrogados, no tenían nada que esconder no como los otros que causaron todo el alboroto que por cierto tenían una cara como si no hubieran hecho nada.

— ¿Nombre? — pidió el oficial recepcionista preparándose para cualquier estupidez.

—Hideki Ryuuga— respondió en un susurro.

—Si claro y yo soy Paul McCartney—Elle rio entre dientes.

—Mi nombre es Miyazaki Kazuki—habló rápidamente interponiéndose entre el joven y el oficial.

Siguieron con la recolección de datos de los jóvenes hasta que en recepción se escucharon las voces de ciertas personas que ya conocían.

Tiempo actual.

—Después de eso, ellos llegaron— continuó Yoshi con el relato—, les contamos todo a los oficiales. Amane les dijo también que Izaya, Drew y Bradley quisieron abusar de ella y que Raye y los demás maricones nos quisieron provocar, pero no fue suficiente para que nos dejaran salir… Además de que ellos también terminaron encerrados.

Se refería a los demás que la policía no había visto.

— ¡Por supuesto qué no!— exclamó Daichi, molesto, pero ya había comprendido todo—. Al momento de saber sus respectivos apellidos de algunos se hicieron a la idea de sacarles beneficio... ¡Touta!— el aludido le prestó su total atención—, mañana me seguirás contando. Será mejor que tu madre no se entere.

—Además les mencionamos del vídeo donde maltratan a un pobre gato—Añadió Naomi con un tono melancólico. Y le dio repulsión al recordar aquellas imágenes del vídeo.

El adolescente sólo asintió ante la orden que le dio su padre y por supuesto que no esperaba que se entere porque pegó el grito.

Todos cruzaron la calle. El aire estaba soplando muy fuerte provocando que las hojas de los árboles cayeran armoniosamente, el reloj del señor Matsuda marcaba las 11:57. Aquel hombre había pedido a los chicos que llamaran a sus casas una vez que estaban por fin libres, Ryszard se ofreció a llevar a casa algunos que viven cercas de su casa por lo tanto algunos llamaron a sus familiares para que pasaran por ellos. Lo único que podía hacer aquel hombre es acompañarlos a esperar, consideró la idea de llevarlos a cada uno a casa pero sería contraproducente porque es un extraño para ellos también porque no sabría cómo se lo podrían tomar los padres de aquellos chicos.

No quería arriesgarse además que no estaba bien visto.

Un auto se estaciono, solo los hermanos Coil y la chica faltaban para irse.

Misa quería que su nuevo amigo la acompañara en su camino a casa, intentó negarse, pero la presión de los chicos lo motivó. Y su padre también se puso del lado de ellos. ¿No podía hacerlo alguien más? Tampoco le desagrada, pero todos se están haciendo ideas.

Y eso no le gusta. Más lo hacía sentir confundido.

—Anda, nosotros los seguimos—Raymond orillo más a la decisión de su hijo.

Elle puso los ojos en blanco.

El viento frío abrazaba la noche. Sólo se escuchan las pisadas sobre las hojas.

Nadie decía nada, el silencio era melancólico, se les veía desanimados por lo que pasó hace unas horas.

—¿Le vas a decir a tu padre?—Hubo otro silencio. Misa pensaba en una respuesta.

—No lo sé —No sabría cómo explicarle lo sucedido, por una parte sentía que todo lo que pasó fue su culpa.

Elle pareció leer su mente.

—Todo es mi culpa...creo—Evitaba que la conversación muera.—No le digas a nadie que dije esto.

—Como digas.

—Descansa —Llegaron al portón de la casa de los Amane.— Luego me platicas como te va cuando llegues a casa.

Misa le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

Elle sentía adrenalina en su cuerpo, aprovechó para acercar su cuerpo un poco más que él, agarrando de la cintura fue ahí cuando los dos se besaron, sólo se dejaron llevar por el momento, nadie la había besado, se podría decir que en toda su corta vida, fue el primero.

No deseaba romper ese hermoso momento, tenía miedo lo que él pudiera pensar de ella; pero la herida que le provocó el golpe de Izaya en su pómulo le ardía descontroladamente que, aunque no lo anhelaba, necesitaba romper con el beso más gratificante que había experimentado en toda su vida.

se dio cuenta de ello, deteniéndose a tiempo, con sumo desagrado pero con evidente preocupación. Miró a la fémina intensamente, estudiando sus finos y hermosos rasgos, buscando algún indicio de arrepentimiento; se sintió aliviado cuando no encontró retractación por parte de ella. Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que la había molestado del beso? Por consiguiente, recordó que ese imbécil la había golpeado cerca del labio.

—No te preocupes— Susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

Por última vez se despidieron. Raymond apresuró a su hijo. Había visto algo que jamás creyó ver en el chico, la verdad es que es la primera vez que lo ve teniendo ese tipo de contacto con alguna chica.

Realmente le asombró al igual cuando este pidió permiso para asistir en la fiesta y en el fondo le daba gusto porque significaba que por fin se daba la oportunidad de vivir su adolescencia.

—Crece rápido—Dijo Beyond.

Elle subió al coche en la parte del copiloto.

—Muy linda la escena y todo, pero no crean que ustedes dos se van a salvar de una charla—Dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que los dos tenían la cara con algunos hematomas.

Es ahí donde saben que les esperaba un sermón llegando a casa, nada fuera de lo normal desde que vivieron la experiencia de ser interrogados por policías.

Desde la ventana de la casa de los Amane, alguien había visto toda la escena.

Entró a la casa, no esperaba con que su padre siguiera despierto ahora que lo piensa ¿Qué hora es? Olvidó por completo la noción del tiempo.

—¿Quién es él? ¿es tu amigo?—No supo qué responder.

—ehm...sí —La verdad es que ni siquiera ella sabía que tipo de relación tenían.

—¿Qué te pasó ? — Preguntó preocupado al ver la herida.

—Choqué con alguien durante la fiesta—Mintió. Recordó ese terrible momento que vivió.

Llegó la emoción de miedo. Por alguna razón pensó en la posibilidad de que esos locos pudieran incluso matarla, y lo que revelaron cuando la ayuda llegó, concluyó en que quizás su idea no está alejada de la realidad.

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Comenzó a sollozar.

Su progenitor la miró preocupado. Misa fue abrazarlo como buscando protección por parte de él. Por primera vez en su corta vida se sintió aliviada de estar a salvo en casa.

.-.

—Por favor no le comentes esto a mis padres—Misora suplicaba a su primo para que no hablara.

Durante el camino ella le relató todo lo que pasó.

Aún estaban parados en el pórtico de su casa.

—Tranquila mocosa no diré nada, pero con la condición de que para el próximo fin de semana tomes mi lugar en el trabajo.

—Prometido—Llegaron al acuerdo además que sabía que el silencio no lo tendría gratis.

—Ya dijiste. —Sonrió y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chamarra color marrón—Quien lo diría, ¿que se siente estar tras las rejas?—Preguntó en voz baja.

—No quiero volver a pasar por ahí.— De ello si estaba segura.

.-.

—¿No es para tanto?—Ahora es Kate quien le toma por los hombros a su hijo Elle. Una imagen graciosa porque el chico es más alto que la mujer. —Pero mira como vienes, golpeado, otra vez.

Lo invita a sentarse en la silla del comedor.

También su padre y B estaban presentes ahí.

—No se pueden estar peleando a cada rato, además, aquí siempre se les ha enseñado que los problemas no se resuelven a golpes—Fue el turno de Raymond. En especial dirige la mirada al menor de los hombres de la casa— Especialmente tu Elle, es la segunda vez que llegas golpeado.

Tanto como B y Elle se mantuvieron en silencio.

—¿Qué está sucediendo en la escuela? Hace mucho tiempo que ya no te comportas de esa manera —Parecía que en cualquier momento su mamá iba a sacar situaciones del pasado. Pero también como profesora de escuela secundaria sabía que los chicos tienden a sacar sus frustraciones metiéndose en problemas cuando hay algo que los está perturbado. Y como mamá, los conocía, sabía muy bien que no suelen ser violentos así nada más.

—Ellos mataron a Kuro,— Dijo en susurro recordando el maldito vídeo.— Desde que comenzó el semestre Drew Darnel y sus amigos se la han pasado provocando pero esta vez cruzó la línea...me enojé y me fui contra él.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?.

—Sí. ¡Grabaron toda la tortura!..y me lo mostraron como si fuera un vídeo de risa.— Además que intentaron hacer una aberración con una chica.

El matrimonio Coild escuchaba con atención las palabras del menor, se vieron sorprendidos por la aclaración del chico.

Preferían escuchar las versiones de cualquiera de sus hijos.

Lo que decía era fuerte.

—Yo intente separarlo pero un idiota se me aventó —Beyond continuó relatando— Además que un idiota intentó golpear a Misora.

Kate fue al refrigerador y llevó un filete para colocarlo en el ojo de Elle, por lo tanto al chico le dolía más el cuerpo que la cara. Esos idiotas sí que supieron aprovechar la situación y a Beyond le entregaron una bolsa de verdura congelada para que se lo pusiera en la mejilla.

Decidieron no mencionarles de que llegó la policía y fueron detenidos y que el papá millonario del mejor amigo de ellos dos terminó por pagarles la fianza.

Porque ahí si les va como en feria.

Por suerte ya era sábado de madrugada y no iban a clases desde el lunes, ya que cada mes siempre hay una semana de "descanso", según, los profesores les llenaron de tareas y avances de exposiciones para las próximas clases presenciales.

Después del sermón de sus padres ambos fueron a la habitación para descansar.

La noche fue extraña.

Y todo porque al ojeroso se le ocurrió no ser amable con la chica que gustaba de él.

—Me voy a duchar— Pensó B en voz alta.

Solo hubo silencio.

Por lo tanto Elle debatía consigo mismo si debía enviarle mensaje a Misa, quería saber si estaba bien, algo le pide saber de ella.

Buscó su celular.

Al entrar a la aplicación de mensajería pensaba en cómo tenía que iniciar la conversación.

~Hola…

Esperó a que respondiera, vio que la última conexión fue hace unas horas exactas cuando llegaron en aquella mansión donde sucedió todo el desastre.

~No le conté toda la verdad, le dije que choqué con alguien durante la fiesta, ¿A ti cómo te fue?

~Esperemos que mis padres no se encuentren con tu papá porque ellos se saben otra historia, casi, se omitió lo de que estuvimos detenidos

~No soy la única que oculta cosas, oye, mi papá nos vio.

Tal vez es mejor que eso lo tengan que hablar en persona, sentía adrenalina por la situación, sabía de lo que ella hablaba, algo que sólo había sentido cuando junto con B solían hacerle bromas con Raymond y después los descubre, algo parecido.

—¿Qué pasó? —Susurró una voz femenina.

—No me jodas, peinate, asustas.—Le tomó por sorpresa la presencia de su hermana menor.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo entró

—Tú eres el menos indicado para decirme esas cosas —Samantha revolvió el largo cabello de su hermano mayor.—¿Pero qué te pasó?.

Lo miró preocupada al verle los golpes.

—Hubo una riña — Hizo que ella quitara la mano— No fue nada.

—¡Peinate! Si das miedo, te vi de espaldas—Beyond salía del baño sólo con un pants, sin camisa y con una toalla en su nuca.

—Sólo los venía a visitar, mejor hablamos en unas horas.

—No cuentes conmigo, yo voy a dormir todo el día.—Beyond fue directo a la cama, quedó cansado de todo el día.

—De acuerdo, buenas madrugadas—Les deseo la menor de las mujeres de la familia.

Elle la acompañó a la puerta.

—Cancela el plan—Decidió ya no seguir con la treta contra Amane. Ahora pareciera que el sueño desapareció en Samantha, su hermano ¿Se estaba compadeciendo de ella? De verdad algo muy significativo debió pasar para que haya cambiado de parecer de una manera repentina.

—Seguro no te preocupes—Respondió extrañada. Ya en unas horas se va enterar.

No de manera sentimental, algo más allá.

—A veces el monstruo no es quien tú crees — Afirmó el chico.

—Ya —Más o menos se hacía la idea del porque .— Creo que es verdad. Pero ella sigue el mismo patrón.

—Ella no diría una mentira como la forma que lo hizo Grace. Que hasta se inventó que su papá estaba muriendo.

—Entonces ese día…

—Sólo quería desahogarse, se contuvo hasta que no pudo más y ya sabes que pasó después. No es tan fría con ese tipo de cosas—Ambos recordaron aquel día cuando ella estuvo en la casa de ellos.

—Espera, ¿eso quiere decir que me tengo que disculpar con ella?— su rostro mostraba desagrado.

Porque tendrá que rebajarse.

Una humillación para ella.

—Sí. Pero discúlpate cuando en serio lo sientas .—Aclaro —Tampoco es necesario que le menciones lo que pensábamos hacer porque eso nunca se nos pasó por la mente ¿Verdad?

—Exacto —Asintió —Me sigues explicando más al rato —Ahí terminó la conversación entre hermanos.

Cerró la puerta.

—Sería una lástima que se entere después—Beyond había escuchado la conversación.

—Nadie te va creer porque nunca existió.—También quería ducharte antes de acostarte a dormir—Asi que te callas.

Sólo entre ellos sabían que él jamás le daría una puñalada por la espalda, al menos que no suceda algo que realmente los ponga en contra, por lo mientras no va suceder.

.-.

Kyoko se veía como una persona inofensiva, quien diría. Imaginen el próximo título de esta historia: Mi mejor amigo rechaza a una chica, abro paréntesis, termina mal, cierro paréntesis.—Mencionó Linda al respecto.

—Joder con To-Ho —Mencionó Touta.

No dijo más.

— ¿Cómo sucedió con tu ahora relación? — Preguntó Lisa.

—Sólo le mostraba a Yoshi como acercarse a una chica, y ella se encontraba a mi lado y...bueno al final ella creyó otra cosa.

Todos quedaron en reunirse en un lugar donde platicar tranquilos había muchas cosas que aclarar, aparte de lo que sucedió, fueron llegando de poco a poco. Sentían que ya habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos que sabían que podrían confiar uno al otro. Antes de que las clases inicien de nuevo debían cerrar todo.

Noviembre estaba llegando a su fin.

Habían llegado a un punto donde no solo quieren escuchar la opinión del otro, quieren ser escuchados. Dejar lo sucedido atrás, antes eran los inadaptados para después pasar a ser una especie de héroes, hubo un fin para aquellos que provocaron el alboroto, fueron expulsados porque la noticia llegó a oídos del director.

Víctimas de Drew y amigos aplaudían en las redes sociales, de alguna manera ellos si se lo merecían pero lamentaban más la expulsión de Raye y Kyoko, ambos cometieron errores, en el caso de la chica fue el resentimiento y en caso de Raye fue de que alimentó el mal en ella.

Algo que después fue inducido a hacer algo de índole criminal.

El ser humano realmente es un misterio, algo que es imperfecto pero a la vez es tan complejo.

Desde luego que ya se conocían de vista pero fueron unidos cuando comenzó todo el abucheo que recibían, esos días donde todos se pusieron en contra y sólo ellos mismos se tenían. Tres años pasando por alto la existencia del uno al otro, frecuentando cada día.

La luz del exterior que entra por la gran ventana ilumina la habitación, las ramas de los árboles que se movían al ritmo de la corriente del viento.

La última hoja cayó.

Ninguno decía nada, el silencio los abrazaba.

Todos miraban un punto diferente.

—Primero hablemos de Izaya—Yoshi rompió el silencio que tarde o temprano tenía que ser así. Notaron el veneno que usó para pronunciar ese nombre.

Touta miraba por la ventana. Sin estar afuera podía sentir el frío que hacía.

—Izaya…

.-.

Quinto año iniciaba. Una nueva etapa para los niños dándose cuenta que era algo diferente, al igual que el antiguo salón en el que estaban anteriormente.

—¡Hay que sentarnos atrás!—Sugirió Touta niño a sus dos amigos

—Estoy de acuerdo—Dijo Yoshi siguiendo a Matsuda.

Yoshi tomó asiento en una butaca que pegaba contra la pared, en la butaca de a lado se sentó Kazuki,se iba a sentar a una butaca que quedaba frente al de quien estaba contra la pared pero otro niño le había ganado el lugar.

Mejor se fue a la butaca que quedaba al lado del niño que ya había visto antes pero nunca habían jugado con él ni interactuaron hasta ahora. Aquel niño tenía la mirada en Kazuki quien en esos momentos estaba comiendo el almuerzo antes del descanso y Yoshi quien ya se encontraba dormido sobre la mesa. A pesar de que sentía inquietud por estar cerca de alguien quien no está en su círculo de amigos pero aún así él se animó hablarle.

—¡Hola!— Habló, teniendo sus ojos puestos en otro niño.

—Hola —¿Fue su imaginación? Creyó escuchar un tono grosero.

—Desde ese día fue frecuente convivir con él hasta que se volvió parte de nosotros, ahora que lo pienso...me llamarán loco pero siento que desde ese entonces él tenía interés hacia Kauzki. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberle hablado ese día.

El mencionado lo miró como si hubiera acertado en una respuesta de algún examen.

—¿Te arrepientes de hablarle en ese momento? —Cuestionó Misora. Esa pregunta hizo sentir culpable al chico.

Todos los presentes ahora esperaban una respuesta, lo pensó varias veces hasta estar seguro. Recordó los momentos que pasó con él, a pesar de que le hizo daño volver a convivir con él, en el fondo guardaba todo aprecio que le llegó a tener.

Si en un futuro él llegara a pedirle un favor quizás no dudaría en ayudarlo.

—No —Susurró con voz dolida.—No sé, éramos compañeros de clase, en algún momento tenía que pasar.

Tampoco podía odiarlo en realidad, cayó en cuenta que en realidad no puede decir que lo conoce bien. En todos había muchos sentimientos encontrados.

—Tienes razón, era imposible ignorarlo—Kazuki se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el chico .—No te preocupes, además a mi nunca me agradó. Bueno incluso se me olvidada porque a pesar de todo pasamos buenos momentos...conoceremos a más personas y eso está bien—Ánimo dándole palmaditas en las costillas— Y no es nuestra culpa las malas decisiones de él.

Asintió no tan seguro.

—¡Ya estarás contento!, esto no habría pasado si de perdido le hubieras recibido la carta—espetó Beyond luego de dirigirle voltear a ver a su hermano quien en ese momento estaba de cabeza con las piernas recargadas en la pared.

—El verdadero culpable es Matsuda quien tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir a visitar su amigo y querer ser popular y meterse sustancias en el cuerpo—No sólo él ha cometido errores más bien nunca aceptará su error, aunque la verdad, todo lo que sucedió en la semana se la hacía una completa estupidez.

—Pero qué estás diciendo—Touta no se iba a quedar callado por esta vez. Iba a decirle algo pero fue interrumpido.

—En realidad tal vez Kyoko jamás hubiera ido contra Amane si ella no se hubiera besuqueado con Elle—Fue Connie quien reclamó recordando las palabras de la chica cuando confesó las razones de su acto.

—Yo que culpa tengo de que la tipa este loca—Respondió Misa segura de sí misma. Poco a poco ha podido pasar el mal trago de esa noche gracias al apoyo de las personas que la rodean— Los golpes se me quitaron pero nada quita el hecho de que me besé con Elle.

Quedaron perplejos por la respuesta de la chica mientras que Naomi la miraba orgullosa.

—Ninguno piensa que esto no hubiera pasado si nadie se hubiera separado —Habló la única chica castaña de todos los presentes.

Antes de que siguieran culpando a los demás.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

—Es hora de la merienda. —Elle rompió la posición en que estaba, el chico Kazuki abrió las puertas dejando pasar a los sirvientes.

Pidió que les diera té a sus invitados, le alegraba por lo menos que hubiera personas en casa ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba sólo, procuraba que se sintieran cómodos en la estadía. Se podía oír las tazas y platos de porcelana junto con los utensilios de metal.

Era mejor estar acompañado de personas, la soledad no ha sido mejor compañía.

Siguieron conviviendo por el resto de la tarde olvidando las acusaciones, aquel momento era único porque eran ellos mismos, los juegos de mesa fue el mejor entretenimiento.

Sólo eran jóvenes disfrutando la situación olvidando todo, especialmente lo que los atemoriza o incómoda.

Antes de que se hiciera de noche decidieron partir a sus hogares.

Cada quien en su asunto mientras caminaban en la calle.

Linda, Hayami, Hanna, Connie Matsuda, Ryszard y Arían iban platicando sobre películas. Beyond y Naomi iban en pareja, desde la fiesta se les ve más abiertos en su relación.

Mientras que en Amane y Elle iban en silencio. Desde esa noche que volvieron a besarse al fin pudo estar más que segura que sentía algo por él

Quería conocerlo más, a decir verdad es que incluso en un momento le confesó la verdad de sus padres biológicos.

Muy triste. Sabía que las cosas no terminaron bien, lo supo en su mirada cuando el chico le pidió que no preguntara más sobre su origen.

—Elle, quiero preguntarte algo.

—Sí.

—¿No te pone triste no estar con tus padres?—Tuvo miedo de preguntárselo ya no había vuelta atrás. Quiso disculparse de un momento a otro al no ver reacción de enojo o algo, se le veía como si nunca hubiera hecho la pregunta.

—Pero si aún estoy viendo con ellos.—En un efímero momento la miró a los ojos para después desviar la mirada al frente.

—Me refería a los biológicos.— Es lo que ganaba por confiar sólo un poco, preguntas por doquier.

—Mis verdaderos padres son Kate y Raymond, ellos se han ganado ese título.

Desde que salió de ese infierno lleno de malos tratos e insultos que lo hacían sentir como una total mierda, se la creyó por mucho incluso creando un mecanismo de defensa siendo hostil con los demás es su manera de protegerse de los demás.

Elle estaba mentalizado de una posible discusión ¿Tan difícil es de entender que hay cosas que no se pueden andar divulgando?, tal vez sólo por el momento se estaba adelantando a los hechos.

—Mi padre te quiere conocer— Cambió el tema de conversación y el chico Coild agradeció. Ambos recordaron los mensajes donde ella le menciona que los había visto.

—Seguro que me hará preguntas, las intenciones que tengo contigo, típico.

—De hecho es la razón principal.

Se despidieron entre todos.

Al día siguiente se verían en el instituto.

No le confirmo si iría o no, jamás ha vivido ese tipo situación ya que nunca ha tenido una pareja formal todo era siempre sin compromisos, solo sexo nada más. Naturalmente él huiría de la situación como siempre; alejándose de la chica.

Pero esta vez no le daba ese temor de enfrentarse, quizás porque últimamente la mayoría de las cosas le es indiferente.

.-.

Creían que podían controlar el destino , que en cualquier momento podrían llegar a ser dueños del mundo, es así cómo se sentían cada uno menos cierta persona.

Ya es lo normal y más cuando hace frío, es cuando más ataca.

Por suerte el ensayo para la obra iba bien, se podría decir que todos tienen un avance significativo.

Al fin pudo emular bien a su personaje y entendió el propósito, era un personaje en busca de sí mismo, que en el fondo odiaba su poder le daba asco ser tan popular tanto que tiene un gran ego, mucho potencial y todos esperan mucho de él que tiene miedo de fallar y por ese motivo se niega en ser él mismo.

También con un complejo de inferioridad. De alguna manera le agrada porque es un gran reto.

Por eso es que suele ser agresivo e impulsivo con un toque de arrogancia.

Los ensayos concluyeron por ese día.

Se encontraban exhaustos.

Naomi, Hanna, Connie y Elle fueron a descansar en el área de natación, se les ocurrió buena idea ir a ver el lugar que en esa hora se encontraba solitario, después se irían a sus respectivas clases.

Vieron que había alguien en la orilla de la alberca, era un chico de cabello oscuro y demasiado corto, no lo reconocían de ninguna parte, él parecía indeciso como si estuviera dudando en hacer una acción de un momento a otro vieron cómo él se aventó al agua dejando caer.

Antes de tirarse al agua tenía un comportamiento extraño.

Hanna reaccionó en automático también lanzándose para sacarlo del agua y llevarlo a la orilla, Elle la ayudó a sacarlo.

.

.

Después al día siguiente esperaban por lo menos saber qué había pasado con el chico, principalmente Hanna estaba ansiosa.

Por momentos dejaba de pensar en él.

—Seguro debe estar bien —Naomi ya no sabía qué más decir para que se tranquilice de una buena vez.

Esperaban poder encontrarle desde el balcón.

—No lo he visto.

—Ay por dios, hay muchos alumnos obvios que no lo volveremos a ver.

Hanna quería bajar de ahí para ir a recorrer el área otra vez. Fue una buena idea ya que Misora lo vio saliendo de la cafetería de la escuela junto con ella y Yoshi.

—Ahí lo tienes—. El muchacho notó aquellas miradas de las chicas que reconoció al instante.

Hanna se alegró por verlo y saber que estaba bien, notó que aquel sujeto empezó acercarse.

Hasta tenerlo a una distancia donde podría escucharla fue cuando sin pensarlo le habló. Y por curiosidad o en automático sus acompañantes la siguieron.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo sigues? Mi nombre es Hanna. Me alegra verte de nuevo, ten más cuidado para la próxima.

—Merhaba, Seni seviyorum — Soltó dejando atónita a la chica de rizos. Jamás había escuchado ese idioma o por lo menos no podía encontrar ninguna similitud con otro idioma que ya haya escuchado antes.

—Dice que te ama — Yoshi tradujo aquellas palabras. El chico le quitó la mitad de la envoltura a su emparedado.

—Pero...—Seguía anonada. —¿Por qué?

—Tranquilo amigo, ella te salvó la vida, pero no la conoces de nada.

—Benim adim Iskender—Se presentó ignorando a Misora, le había entendido, pues en el poco tiempo que ha estado en el país nipón, se podría decir que ya domina el idioma.

—Su nombre es Iskender—Yoshi mordió su sándwich que compró.—(Puedes hablar, escribir, leer y escuchar en mi idioma, amigo?)—Preguntó en el idioma natal del chico sorprendió a las chicas por la forma tan fluida de pronunciar las palabras de aquel idioma.

En el rostro de Iskender se dibujó una sonrisa ladina. Era muy curioso la mirada, será por sus ojos que hipnotizan a cualquiera.

—Por supuesto que sí —Respondió aquel misterioso chico. Pero le ponía más atención a la chica.

Le parecía bonita.

—¿En qué idioma habla? —Cuestionó Misora en cuanto los otros dos comenzaron a platicar ignorando que había más gente con ellos.

—Turco—Lo supo porque antes ya había tenido la oportunidad de hacer amistad con una chica de ese país.—Hace tiempo que no escuchaba el idioma.

Ese chico comenzó a explicarle lo del "seni seviyorum", realmente es algo nuevo. Hanna pareció olvidarse de los chicos e ir a sentarse a comer el almuerzo con ese tal Iskender.

—Para ellos el "te amo" o "te quiero" no tiene un significado mayor como en otros países. Por lo que para ellos significa "quiero conocerte o cuidarte".Ella lo salvó ese día en la alberca. Entonces como cortesía él le da la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Explicaba con una facilidad impresionante.

—No lo sabía—La verdad es que tenía sentido a lo que decía.

Puso más atención y preguntaba más, le entró el gusanito de la curiosidad al respecto.

Los dos chicos volvieron a mirar a la mesa donde ambos estaban conversando.

Iskender parecía alguien de otra realidad, incluso le recordaba un poco a Elle pero más abierto pero con una esencia melancólica, eso es lo que le recuerda a él, estaba segura que incluso Hanna sentía lo mismo al ver la forma en que ella lo miraba, y él como si hubiera visto una luz.

No le sorprendería si el chico esté desarrollado gratitud en ella.

—Deberíamos dejarlos.

—Tienes razón—Respondió ella para después seguirlo.

.-.

Después de todo lo que ha sucedido al fin puede seguir en el equipo de básquet, de verdad extrañaba mucho el deporte.

Lanzó el balón logrando encestar. Kiare Loud entró a la cancha para poder hablar con él por suerte se encontraba a solas.

—Hola—Saludó llamando la atención del chico. Vio que fue por el balón.

—Que tal—Matsuda limpio el sudor de su rostro, los dos se sentaron en el suelo.

—No había tenido la oportunidad pero lamento lo que sucedió en la fiesta.

—Descuida, no te preocupes.

—¿Ella está bien?.—No entendía a lo que se refería—Mira. Yo ya sabía que lo que ellos estaban planeando, me dijeron ese mismo día, Iza -kun me pidió hacer la fiesta, primero que para hacer sus negocios. Pero después me lo confesó todo.

—Es por eso que la policía llegó rápido—Captó el mensaje—Gracias.

Sonrió. Kiare quedó sorprendida no esperaba que se lo tomara a bien, cualquiera ya estuviera molesto.

Le alegró que así fuera. La verdad es que la chica siempre estuvo fuera del plan.

Cuando se enteró de lo que iban hacer estuvo en un dilema ya que eso decía que tendría delatar a su amigo.

Ese plan le pareció una completa locura.

—Me alegra que por lo menos tengan su merecido.

—Yo también tuve mi merecido—Touta le dirigió la mirada—Mis padres me pusieron a limpiar todo el desorden, en especial la habitación donde pasó el desastre. Después les di lástima y mandaron a los empleados ayudarme.

—Que bueno. Descuida, ya pasó.

.

.

—¿Enserio eso te dijo? —Linda igual estaba sorprendida por el relato.

—Sí, increíble ¿no?.

Concordaron. Se encontraban esperando la siguiente clase dentro del salón.

—Por lo menos nos hizo un favor.

Quedaron en silencio. Ya todo estaba resuelto para dejar atrás lo sucedido.

—Oye, Matsu, Hayami anda diciendo es que tu novia—Misa esperaba a que respondiera.

—Verán, ese día de la fiesta—Buscaba las palabras para poder explicarse—Yo quería demostrar que yo también sé coquetear y bueno Hayami fue la primera que vi, ahora no se como decirle.

No se sentía para nada orgulloso, incluso ha tratado de mantenerse lo más alejado de ella.

—Matsuda, ¿Tu que sientes por ella?—Naomi tenía curiosidad.

—Es agradable pero no siento nada en ese sentido.

Fue sincero por lo menos. Lo mejor es hablar con ella antes de que pueda empeorar.

Linda ya no podía más, tenía la necesidad de decirlo.

—A ella le gustas.

—Ahora menos va querer hablarle—Beyond por primera vez opinó durante la conversación. Terminaba de resolver una actividad de la clase de cálculo.

—Caes mal —Misora movía la cabeza de un lado al otro desaprobando la imprudencia de la castaña y acomodando su manera de sentarse.

—Te pasas Lisa—Amane siguió.

El timbre escolar sonó para dar inicio la siguiente clase.

Matsuda quedó pensativo con esa declaración, ahora sí había metido la pata, otra vez.

Problema tras problema.

.-.

Las duras cuatro horas de ensayo terminaron de manera satisfactoria. La fecha para la obra se acercaba, sólo faltaba un mes, los días pasan como agua en tiempos de víspera de fin de año y anochece rápido.

De eso estaba seguro. Caminaba por la ciudad, dejándose llevar, necesitaba estar a solas para recargar energía y poner en orden sus pensamientos, en los últimos días han sucedido muchas cosas.

Llegó a un parque, donde casi no había gente, algunas personas con ropas deportivas pasaban corriendo o estaban haciendo ejercicios.

Llegó a donde había columpios. Por suerte se encontraba solo.

Seguía perdido en la música. Mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

Alguien se detuvo a un lado de él.

—Merhaba—Sintió que alguien tocaba su brazo. Entonces levantó la mirada y era el mismo chico de antes, esperaba a que se fuera, pero agarró lugar en el columpio de alado.

Notó que sostenía una bolsa de plástico con un estampado de alguna tienda.

Iskender había reconocido al chico, pasaba por ahí y decidió acercarse a él.

Elle ya estaba enterado por Naomi sobre el encuentro en la cafetería.

—¿Tienes un encendedor?— Vio que sujetaba un cigarro. Elle asintió y de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó uno y se lo entregó.

Hubo silencio. Percibió el olor del cigarro.

—¿Vas a querer?.

—Bueno, pero no quiero compartir así que, si tienes otro, estaría bien—Desde que llegó a Japón no había tocado un cigarro.

Iskender le entregó uno nuevo y le devolvió el encendedor.

—Quería agradecerte. Normalmente yo te reclamara por arruinar mi muerte pero no.

Elle se extraña por el comentario. No se le veía molesto, más bien notaba como si hubiera reflexionado mucho.

—De nada.

—Debe ser difícil vivir sólo— trataba de sacar conversación.

—Mis padres si están aquí en Japón—Aclaró. Al otro chico le pareció incomodar la respuesta y siguió fumando.

—¿Por qué querías morir?— Ahora era él quien hace las preguntas

—Porque mi vida no tenía sentido. Hasta que la vi a ella, fue una señal de dios supongo o del universo, lo que tu quieras.

No lo juzgaba él incluso ha llegado a pensar en el suicidio por lo mismo, pero la idea jamás lo ha llevado a cabo, trataba de aferrarse a vivir, lograr un objetivo, demostrar que su existencia tiene un sentido y que no es una basura como sus verdaderos padres solían decir, su mascota era la razón de que levantarse de su cama valiera la pena, desconocía la historia del otro chico y los motivos que tiene.

—Por nuestras vidas de mierda—Alzó el cigarro como si fuera a brindar. Iskender comprendió y sonrió.

—Salud—Al mismo tiempo dieron una bocanada.

Alguien hablaba en su mismo idioma.

.-.

Las chicas se encontraban en la parte del segundo piso del local de la cafetería de la familia Misora, música en inglés se escuchaba en ese momento. Ahí había algunas mesas y sillones para que los clientes disfrutaran de un buen rato y con vista de la ciudad.

—Es que no lo entiendo—Hayami todavía mantenía la esperanza de que el chico que le gusta o novio, como sea le de la palabra.

—Amiga, olvidalo es un pendejo— Connie seguía tratando de que ella entre en razón. —Que mal, todas parecen morir de amor y yo solita, escribiendo historias.

—Por lo menos mi Elle si me corresponde— Mencionó Misa.

—Ni siquiera te ha puesto en claro lo que siente por ti. No me creo eso de que son amigos, no es normal que los amigos se besen—Dijo otra vez la de cabello rubio cenizo

—Y a mi ese tal Iskender me tiene confundida. —Habló Hanna dejando en la mesa su café.

—Quizás sus palabras bonitas te cautivaron—Concluyó Linda—Por lo que veo es que si te dejo un feeling raro como si hubieras visto algo tan hermoso.

—Me dijo que le parezco preciosa y que soy como lo más bello de este planeta, lo dijo enserio, pude notar la sinceridad, sé que. Bueno ..fue un halago pero me dejó un sentir de como si estuviera enamorada o algo así pero no por él ya saben más bien creo que es felicidad—Pauso. Sus amigas seguían poniendo atención— Traté de llevarle la contraria, pero no me salió. Además, que desperté hoy en la mañana, me miré al espejo y dije... "Tiene razón" . Lo sé, es raro.

—Y tú qué le respondiste—Fue Misa quien lanzó esas palabras.

—Le dije que su sonrisa me gusta, es que en un momento él sonrió y me gustó su manera de sonreír así que se lo dije, ah y que fue un gusto conocerlo.

Las demás quedaron sin palabras.

—Que profundo. —Dijo Misora desconfiada— Escuché por ahí que esos tipos tienen mucha labia, así que cuidado.

—Cuidado porque a lo que nos platicas el chico parece estar confundido, de pronto solo es como devoción o un tipo de apego solo por haberlo "rescatado". — Connie defendió el argumento de su amiga/compañera. Por lo tanto, Hanna está consciente de que tienen razón, Misa trató de verle el lado amable.

.

.

**N/A: Holaaa! Que tal. Al fin pude terminar este larguísimo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, seguirán las desventuras y aventuras de estos chicos.**

**Que más les digo, ah si, disfruté escribiendo esto, fue un trabajo muy largo y eso me hace feliz porque pasé de las 12 hojas en Word. Sinceramente siento que este capítulo tiene muchas emociones ahí. También quiero agradecerle a mi buena amiga AndreAlvM por todo su apoyo :3 y muchas cosas más así que vayan a leer su fanfic "Misión cumplida:Game Over", damas y caballeros, ¡ES UN HITAZO!** **Les aseguro que les va encantar, también tiene LxMisa así que vayan a darle amors a su historia, espero que se animen a dejar comentario n.n no muerdo.**

**Nos leemos pronto, Saludos, cuidense y les deseo mucha salud de todo corazón.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Edit 10/09: Soy del futuro editando errores de los capítulos, esta vez fue en parte de fanfiction quien borro letras, comas, etc.**


End file.
